Orgulho & Preconceito
by Mary Lupin
Summary: Potter: Bonito, rico e sangue puro. Evans: Razoável e nascida trouxa. Um amor que vence barreiras de orgulho e preconceito, tanto dele quanto dela. Enquanto ela o odeia, ele a ama até demais. Inspirada no livro de Jane Austen de mesmo nome.
1. Prólogo

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Dessa vez, não irei falar para não ler a fanfic. Dessa vez, eu não insistirei para não ler a fanfic. Não vou implorar para você não ler a fanfic. Não vou dizer que nesse capítulo contém orgulho e preconceito ou preconceito e orgulho. Apenas vou dizer que essa fanfic é inspirada na obra de Jane Austen com o mesmo nome da fic, e, se você ainda não leu o livro e não assistiu ao filme, aconselho você a largar esse computador e ir correndo até a livraria ou locadora (eu aconselho livraria) mais próxima de sua casa e ler o livro/assistir ao filme. Se você não quer fazer isso, você pode ler a fanfic, por alguns motivos:_

_1. Haverão trechos do livro, o que não te obriga a saber a história._

_2. Não é uma cópia do livro/filme, portanto isso também não te obriga a saber a história._

_3. Você tem todo o direito de ler o que quiser._

_4. Se quiser ler isso, então leia, e não leia essas coisas._

_As personagens aqui usadas são personagens de "Harry Potter", escrito originalmente por J.K. Rowling._

_Inspirado na obra clássica de Jane Austen, "Orgulho & Preconceito"._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._

**Epílogo**

Lílian Evans, onze anos, ruiva, cabelos lisos abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes. Lílian era uma menina completamente normal para sua idade: ia para a escola, tinha amigos, uma família (seus pais e uma irmã, Petúnia), gostava de sorvete de chocolate e detestava verduras, corria para lá e para cá, não tinha preocupações, não entndia os adultos e porque eles não deixavam-na tomar sorvete no almoço e doces no jantar. Mas ela deixou de ser tão normal assim no dia em que recebeu uma cartas. Aquela carta, mal ela sabia, continha a mudança de sua vida. Ela era diferente. Diferente dos seus amigos, diferente de seus professores, diferente das pessoas com quem convivia, diferente de sua irmã. Diferente de seus pais. Mas ela não era _anormal_. Haviam outras (muitas) pessoas como ela. Mas afinal, o que fazia dela tão diferente?

Ela era uma bruxa.

Sim, ela era uma bruxa, mas seus pais não eram. Sua irmã não era. Ninguém que ela conhecia era, e ela era uma bruxa. E sendo uma bruxa, ela iria estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela iria aprender a voar em uma vassoura, a transformar objetos em outros, a levitar coisas, a usar a magia que ela possuia e não sabia.

E o fato de ser bruxa explicava muita coisa.

Explicava como ela, aos dois anos, conseguiu sair do berço para pedir atenção à sua mãe. Explicava como ela conseguiu deixar o cabelo de sua irmã verde enquanto elas brigavam para quem ficaria com a boneca mais bonita (Petúnia ganhou dela). Explicava _muita_, muita coisa. E exatamente por essas explicações que ela e seus pais acreditaram na carta.

Mas afinal, o quê dizia aquela carta?

Dizia que ela tinha uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Dizia, não diretamente, que ela iria fazer novos amigos, que ela iria conhecer um mundo novo.

No dia 1º de setembro, estava lá ela, com seus pais e sua irmã. Na Estação King's Cross. Ela olhava para um lado, olhava para outro. Onde diabos fica a plataforma 9½ ?

Tiago Potter, onze anos, cabelos pretos e bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados, óculos. Tiago Potter era um menino normal para sua idade, se não fosse uma pequena, nanica, mínima, minúscula, uma única coisa que o fazia não-tão-normal. Ele era, assim como nossa amiga que contamos a história a pouco tempo, um bruxo. Mas, ao contrário dela, ele _sabia_ desde que nasceu que era um bruxo. Seus pais eram bruxos. Sua família era bruxa. Para ele, era a coisa mais normal do mundo ver um objeto sendo transformado em outro. Para ele, qualquer coisa relacionado à magia, era totalmente normal. E, o fato dele ser um "puro-sangue", como algumas pessoas chamavam pessoas cuja família não tem nenhum _trouxa_, pessoas que não possuem magia, o fato de ser 100 bruxo, fazia com que muitas garotas o achassem mais atraente do que era – pois vamos ser muito sinceros, ele era mais que bonito! E algumas meninas, gostavam mais ainda dele, porque queriam mais do que um garoto puro-sangue e atraente; ele tinha dinheiro. E isso importava. _E muito_.

E o que isso queria dizer?

Tiago Potter, bonito, puro-sangue, rico... Quer coisa melhor? Que garota não iria querer tal garoto?

Olhou ao redor para ver as garotas:

Uma menina de cabelos loiros e cacheados batendo exatamente no ombro. Olhos azuis, com um sorriso bonito. Ela conversava com uma outra de cabelos castanho-avermelhados com umas mechas loiras, olhos castanho-escuro. Seu cabelo era liso, caindo na cintura. Conversavam animadamente. Olhou para outro lado. Uma menina de olhos verdes-vivo, cabelos ruivos, lisos batendo um pouco abaixo do ombro. Olhava para os lados assustada. Tiago riu. Ela era nascida trouxa, com certeza. Voltou para as duas outras meninas que conversavam, e agora estavam entretidas com um outro garoto. Ele tinha cabelo e olhos castanho-claro, com um jeito meio tímido de ser. Olhou em direção a Tiago, disse qualquer coisa para as garotas e foi falar com Tiago.

- Você é Tiago Potter, não é? - disse ele. Tiago confirmou com a cabeça. - Sou Remo Lupin. Primeiro ano também?

Lílian estava preocupada. Onde seria a plataforma 9½?

- Você estava conversando com a garota mais bonita que vi até agora aqui por perto. - disse uma voz perto dela. Lílian, achando que estavam falando com ela, virou-se em direção à voz, mas percebeu que não falavam com ela.

_"- Tu estava dançando exatamente com a única moça bonita do salão – disse Mr. Darcy, olhando para a mais velha das irmãs Bennet.  
- Oh, ela é a criatura mais bela que já vi! Mas, sentada atrás de ti, está justamente uma de suas irmãs, que, além de ser muito bonita, parece-se ser bastante agradável. Deixa que meu par apresente-te a ela.  
- Qual? - e, voltando-se, olhou detidamente para Elizabeth, até que esta, devolvendo-lhe o olhar, o fez desviar o seu, e friamente declarou: - É razoável, mas não suficientemente bonita para tentar-me. (...), deixando uma impressão pouco favorável a seu respeito no íntimo de Elizabeth."_

_Austen, Jane – Orgulho & Preconceito  
Editora Claret  
pág. 20_

- Quem? A loira? - perguntou um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanho claro.

- Ela mesmo. Qual o nome dela? - perguntou o outro, que tinha cabelos rebeldes pretos, olhos castanho-esverdados e usava óculos.

- Aline. Realmente, é uma garota admirável. - respondeu o primeiro. - Mas aquela garota ruiva que está sozinha ali também é muito bonita.

- Onde? - perguntou o segundo, olhando a sua volta, parando os olhos em Lílian, que rapidamente desviou os olhos para a loira de quem há pouco os meninos falavam. - Oh, realmente, ela é bonitinha. Tem olhos verdes. É, é _razoável_. Mas não, não é ninguém para se cair em amores. Não, não.

Lílian olhou para o garoto com indignação. Razoável? Ela sabia que não era linda e maravilhosa, mas _razoável_ era muita sacanagem! Com o orgulho ferido, Lílian teve a certeza que aquele garoto, seja ele quem fosse, não era a melhor companhia.

"Quero tê-lo o mais longe possível de mim quando estivermos em Hogwarts", pensou ela, indo em direção às duas garotas que Remo conversava a pouco tempo.

- Olá. - disse a loira, que de acordo com Remo se chamava Aline. - Primeiro ano em Hogwarts, também? - Lílian confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu sou a Aline. Aline Maynard. E essa é minha amiga.

- Mônica Mena, prazer! - disse a morena, sorridente. - Também nova em Hogwarts!

- Lílian Evans.

- Evans... Não me lembro desse sobrenome. Você vem de família trouxa? - perguntou Aline.

Por um momento, Lílian sentiu-se ofendida. Família trouxa? Como assim, estava chamando seus pais e sua irmã de trouxas? Ou aquilo era algum tipo de gíria?

- Perdão. - disse Aline. - Os bruxos chamam de "trouxa", uma pessoa que não é bruxa. Saca?

- Ah. - disse Lílian,depois de um tempo. - É, é. Meus pais são tr... tro... t...

- Trouxas. - completou Mônica.

- É. Trouxas. - disse Lílian. Era estranho falar que os pais eram "trouxas", por mais que aquilo era uma forma de chamar quem não tem magia.

- Ah, não acredito. - disse Aline, apontando para Remo e Tiago, que ainda conversavam. - É o Potter! Ele está conversando com aquele menino, Mô! É o Potter!!

- Nossa. - disse Mônica, admirando Tiago. - Ele é lindo. Lindo mesmo. Digno de todos os olhares!

- Quem? - perguntou Lílian. - Aquele de cabelo castanho-claro?

- Não! O de óculos. - disse Aline. - Ele vem de uma família antiga de bruxos. Sabe como é. Ele é lindo, rico e completamente "sangue-puro", como falam por aí. Com certeza vai fazer um super sucesso. O que acha, Lílian?

Lílian olhou para o garoto. Era, de fato, muito bonito. E seus modos deixavam isso claro. Tinha um rosto bem definido, elegância perfeita, e um sorriso bem bonito.

- É, ele é _razoável_. - disse Lílian. - Mas creio que preferiro o outro, que está conversando com ele.

- O Remo? - perguntou Aline. - Oh, não, eu não acho. Potter é muito bonito. O que acha, Mônica?

- Potter é realmente bonito, mas concordo com a Lílian, sabe. Remo é mais gracioso nos gestos, acho. Não estou deixando a beleza de Potter de lado, mas realmente, eu creio preferir o Remo.

Lílian pareceu bastante feliz por Mônica concordar com ela. Aline falava sobre como Potter era mais bonito que Remo, e os motivos óbvios para ela pensar assim, mas Lílian não ouvia uma palavra que ela dizia. Tinha os olhos fixados no garoto. _Bonito_, _rico_, e s_angue-Puro_. Enquanto Lílian era _Razoável_, não era exatamente _rica_ por não ter dinheiro bruxo, e _nascida trouxa_. No mínimo, aquele Potter era um arrogante orgulhoso.

N/A: Achei que ficou um pouquinho grande... Para um epílogo. Mas tudo bem! Gostei como ficou. Esperem pelo primeiro capítulo!!

Ah, só mais uma coisinha...

Tanto para quem leu "Orgulho & Preconceito", quanto para quem não leu, é bem importante ler isso.

Para você não ficar perdido, coloquei aqui as personagens de Jane Austen, relacionando-as com as personagens de Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley**# – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

# - Ele não foi citado, mas era quem conversava com Mr. Darcy sobre Elizabeth.

- Também não é citada, mas é a irmã mais velha de Elizabeth, par de Mr. Bingley.

Qualquer dúvidas sobre as relações, é só perguntar!

Ah, e quero agradecer ao meu amigo Kouga por ter betado a fic! Valeu mesmo!

Beijos!

Mary Lupin.


	2. Bem me quer, mal me quer

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Estou extremamente feliz com as três reviews que recebi. Digo isso porque logo que postei a fic recebi as reviews. Mais reviews no primeiro capítulo serão muito mais que bem-vindas!_

_E agora, resposta das reviews._

_**Mari van Pels:** Obrigada pela review! Fiquei feliz por ter uma leitora que conheça tanto o livro quanto o filme. É, e você é uma leitora atenciosa e percebeu a minha falha com a Aline e com a Mônica. Foi, realmente, uma falha minha, quando escrevi acabei não pensando nisso. Mas a Jane é a Mônica mesmo, e a beleza dela e de Aline é quase a mesma. Perdão, não vou contar! Novamente, obrigada pela review e por ler com tanta atenção._

_**Ellen-Potter:** Obrigada pela review, obrigada por matar sua preguiça e logar só para comentar e fico muito feliz por despertar sua vontade de ler o livro! Obrigada também pelo elogio quanto à minha escrita, é sempre bom receber elogios. Estou fazendo de tudo para deixar a escrita dessa fic em especial Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_**Tahh Halliwell:** Obrigada pela review! Eu realmente recomendo a ler o livro e assistir ao filme, mas você não precisa ler para entender a fic, como eu já disse anterirormente! Quanto à sua pergunta dos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, sim, vai acontecer. Não o primeiro ano, mas o terceiro, quarto, quinto e sétimo. Pelo menos são esses meus planos. Talvez eu mude, portanto não me cobre! Eu sou uma pobre autora... Obrigada por ler a fic!_

_**Lilys Riddle: **Caramba! Caramba! É bom ter uma leitora tão animada assim! Oba! Oba! Ou isso é só o ritmo do Carnaval?! Que bom que você já leu o livro e assistiu ao filme. Eu também concordo com você, o livro é mais legal, mas o filme... Poxa, tem a Keira Knightley... Adoro ela!! Sobre as escolhas das personagens... Eu fiquei meio receosa de colocar o Mr. Bingley como o Remo, mas agora que você gostou... Fico aliviada, pelo menos alguém gostou. Quanto ao Sirius... Bom, não tem muito mais quem ele possa representar... Ou estou enganada? Mr. Wickham ele não pode ser! Nunca, nunquinha! Hehehehehe... Falando sério, acho que não vai ter não. Obrigada por ler a fic, espero que continue lendo!_

_**T****ah. Black:** Eu também li** muito** recentemente o livro. Mas marquei várias partes para os trechos que vou colocar na fic... Essa fic, pode não parecer, mas está dando um trabalho e tanto!! Aiaiaiaiai... Obrigada pelos elogios!! Olha lá que eu vou começar a me achar o máximo! Com tantos e tantos elogios e apoios... Acha que eu vou abandonar essa fic?! Claro que não! Aliás, é mais fácil o inferno congelar do que eu desistir da fic. Eu posso demorar para atualizá-la... Mas, não, não vou conseguir desistir de fics!! Muito obrigada pro ler a fic!!_

_Agradecimentos no final da fic._

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin_

**Todas as personagens (com exceção de Aline, Mônica, Patrícia, Daniel, Amelie e Chloé) são personagens criadas pela autora J.K. Rowling do livro "Harry Potter". Eu _sei_ que as personagens (infelizmente) não são minhas. Peguei emprestado!**

**Fanfic inspirada na obra clássica de Jane Austen, "Orgulho & Preconceito".**

**Capítulo I:**** Bem me quer, mal me quer.**

Lílian Evans estava regressando para seu terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estava sentada em uma das cabines do trem da Plataforma 9½, junto com suas três melhores amigas: Aline Maynard, uma garota de cabelos cacheados, abaixo do ombro, presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo, de olhos azuis. Mônica Mena, olhos castanho-escuro, tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados com mechas loiras, batendo no ombro, com uma franja voltada para o lado esquerdo. E Patrícia Forel, cabelos tão negros que, quando batiam na luz pareciam ter cor azul-petróleo, frisados e abaixo do ombro. Olhos azuis. E Lílian, era ruiva, cabelos lisos abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes.

Se esse quarteto eram inseparáveis, não sabia-se dizer o que um outro quarteto era. Os Marotos, como eram conhecidos, era formado pelos garotos mais populares de toda Hogwarts: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Fazia parte desse quarteto o garoto que Lílian mais detestava: Tiago Potter. Ele era extremamente popular na escola, pelo fato de dominar a vassoura muito bem, por ser bonito, por ser sangue-puro e por ser bonito. Lílian o achava muito arrogante para se facinar por ele. E ela nunca esqueceu que, no dia em que estava pela primeira vez regressando para Hogwarts ele chamara sua aparência de "razoável", e aquilo queimou seu filme com ela.

- Sabe – disse Patrícia, quebrando o silêncio. - Acho que quando pudermos ir para Hogsmeade, todos os finais de semana que formos o Potter estará com uma garota diferente. Do jeito que ele é popular.

Lílian riu, sarcástica. - Você _acha_? Pois bem, eu tenho certeza. Tanto ele quanto Black. - Lílian não se simpatizava com nenhum dos Marotos, exceção feita à Remo Lupin. - Vão sair com várias garotas, depois de saírem vão esnobá-las. Com certeza!

- Não fale tão mal do Sirius assim, Lily. - pediu Aline. - Ele não é assim!!

- Tudo bem, Aline, tudo bem. Não falo. Mas, sinto muito, é a verdade.

- OK, meninas, não vamos brigar por causa de opiniões quanto aos garotos, não é? - perguntou Mônica, quando viu Aline abrindo a boca para falar. - Nem começamos o ano letivo e vocês já querem...

Mônica foi interrompida, pois alguém abrira a porta da cabine. Tiago, Sirius e Remo estavam parados em frente às garotas.

- Olá, meninas. - disse Remo, sorrindo. - Como vai, Mônica?

- Olá, Remo!! - disse Mônica, animada. - Tudo certíssimo!

- Remo, que bom te ver. - disse Lílian. - É uma pena que a primeira vez que o vejo esse ano você já esteja em má companhia. - completou ela, olhando para Tiago e Sirius.

- Obrigado, Evans, obrigado. - disse Tiago. - Não sei se você sabe, mas todo mundo tem seus defeitos.

_"- Estou perfeitamente convencida de que Mr. Darcy não tem nenhum defeito. Ele próprio admite sem rodeios._

_- Não – disse Darcy -, nunca tive tal pretensão. São muitos os meus defeitos, mas nenhum de compreensão, espero. (...) Meus sentimentos não se manifestam por qualquer coisa. Meu temperamento poderia talvez ser classificado de vingativo. (...)_

_- Esse é um grande defeito, na verdade! - exclamou Elizabeth. - O ressentimento implacável é uma mancha em um caráter. Mas o sehor escolheu bem seu defeito. Não consigo realmente rir dele. Nada tem que temer de mim._

_- Creio haver em cada temperamento uma tendência particularmente má, um defeito natural, que nem a melhor educação consegue ultrapassar._

_- E o seu defeito é uma propensão para odiar todas as pessoas._

_- E o seu – replicou ele com um sorriso – é enganar-se, constante e propositadamente, no juízo que faz dessas pessoas."_

_Austen, Jane_

_Orgulho & Preconceito_

_Ed. Martin Claret_

_pág. 57_

- Oh, eu sei disso. - disse Lílian. - Mas creio queTiago Potter não tem nenhum defeito. Não é verdade?

- Óbvio que não, Lílian Evans. - disse ele, com um sorriso. - Tenho, infelizmente, um defeito de ser vingativo.

- Vingativo? - repetiu Lílian. - Oh, mas é. Você está certo, é um grande problema isso. Mas não acho que suas fãs irão parar de gostar de você. Pode ficar tranqüilo. - e depois de um silêncio, completou. - Todos tem seus defeitos naturais Seu defeito natural, por exemplo, é a vontade de odiar tudo e todos.

- Bom, já que expôs para todos os presentes meu defeito natural, sinto-me no direito de fazer o mesmo contigo. Pois seu defeito é se enganar com sua opinião das pessoas. É um grande defeito também. Com licença. - e foi embora, com uma expressão de vitória no rosto.

Sirius, que também não tinha muito o que fazer, foi embora, a procura de outras garotas. Mas não antes de dar uma grande olhada em Aline.

Remo e Mônica conversavam animadamente.

- Oh, não me diga. - disse Mônica. - Que também foi para a França nessas férias!

- Exatamente para França, não. Mas passei por lá, fiquei 5 dias. Passei por vários países da Europa. Mas, realmente, França é um país agradabilíssimo!

- Não queria interromper a conversa. - disse Sirius, que voltara. - Mas temos que conversar, Remo. Sobre _aquilo_ que você sabe o que é.

- Ah, sim. - disse Remo. - Bom, meninas, é sempre um prazer vê-las. - dizendo isso, foi embora junto com Sirius.

_"Quando Jane e Elizabeth se viram à sós, a primeira, que até então guardara uma certa reserva em sua apreciação de Mr. Bingley, abriu-se com a irmã e confessou-lhe quanto o admirava._

_- Ele é exatamente como um moço deve ser – disse ela -, sensato, bem disposto e animado. E que modo os seus! Tão simples e revelando uma ótima educação._

_- E bonito. - replicou Elizabeth -, o que também é importante a um mço. Assim, sua personalidade fica ompleta._

_- Senti-me muito lisonjeada quando, pela segunda vez me veio pedir para dançar. Não esperava tal galanteio."_

_Austen, Jane_

_Orgulho & Preconceito_

_Ed. Martin Claret_

_pág. 22_

- Ele não é encantador? - perguntou Mônica.

- Quem? Sirius? - perguntou Aline.

- Não seja boba! - disse Mônica. - O Remo! Ele é perfeito. Educado, inteligente, um pouco tímido, devo dizer. Mas continua sendo encantador!

- Não se esqueça que é bonito. - disse Lílian. - Creio que faz um grande par contigo, não é, Mô?

- Lily! - disse ela, corando um pouco, enquanto as outras riam.

- Ora, estou falando o que penso. - disse a ruiva, séria. - Afinal, você é tão educada quanto ele, tão inteligente quanto ele. Só é mais tímida que ele. Mas falando sério, Mônica. É um ótimo par.

- Não seja boba. - disse ela. - Não somos par algum. Sem contar que só temos treze anos!

- Mas você fará catorze. - disse Aline. Mônica revirou os olhos e não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

Já havia passado uma semana desde que regressaram em Hogwarts. Era uma segunda-feira fria e Lílian estava na biblioteca junto com Mônica, terminando uma redação de Poções.

- Ahhh... - bocejou Mônica, espreguiçando-se. - Ainda falta muito para você terminar, Lílian? - perguntou a garota, que já havia terminado.

- Acho que vou demorar. Mas você pode ir indo para a Sala Comunal se quiser! Não me importo de ficar sozinha.

- Tem certeza, Lílian? - perguntou Mônica. - Não quero te deixar completamente sozinha. E se você tiver alguma dúvida?

Lílian sorriu para a amiga. - Ah, Mônica, esse seu jeito de ser doce e educada me encanta! Eu bem que gostaria de ser dessa forma, mas não se preocupe. Pode ir! - e depois, acrescentou – Se eu tiver alguma dúvida, eu encontro você e as meninas na Sala Comunal e tiro a dúvida. Não há problema algum! Você pode descansar.

- Tudo bem, então. - disse Mônica. - Te vejo por lá. Até!

- Tchau! - disse Lílian, voltando-se para o pergaminho.

Por uma meia hora, tudo estava tranqüilíssimo. Lílian conseguira se concentrar e terminar a redação. Ao terminar, ficou por um tempo devaneiando; mas logo arrependeu-se.

- Olá, querida Lílian! - disse uma voz, atrás dela.

Lílian virou-se. Era um garoto corpulento, de cabelos negros e caídos até o queixo. Olhos verdes iguais ao da garota. Seu nome era Daniel Amis, era um quartanista da Corvinal.O garoto tinha uma vontade imensa de criar um laço forte de amizade com Lílian, mas esta não estava nem um pouco interessada com contato algum com ele. Na opinião dela, ele era pomposo demais, e tentava se fazer de galã.

- Ah – disse ela, desanimada. - É você. Olá, Amis.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Daniel, Lílian. Não vejo problema algum em me chamar assim.

- Creio que nas nossas circustâncias de conhecimento um do outro, - disse ela, depois de um longo suspiro. - Eu devo te chamar de Amis.

"Mas minha vontade é de nunca mais falar contigo.", pensou ela, revirando os olhos.

- Não fale assim, minha cara Lílian. - disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Mas, diga-me, como foi as suas férias?

- Boas. - disse ela, fria e secamente. Mas se arrependeu novamente, pois teve que ouvir uma longa explicação das férias de Daniel. Logo cansou-se daquilo, e interrompeu-o. - Sinto-lhe dizer, _Amis_. - disse ela. - Mas infelizmente devo interrompê-lo para ir até minha Sala Comunal. Minha amiga pediu para eu encontrá-la e já estou atrasada.

- Sem problemas, Lílian! - disse ele, levantando-se. - Não há problema algum, não era da minha intenção atrasá-la!

Quando Lílian foi pegar seu material, Daniel rapidamente os pegou. - Eu acompanho você até a hora de nos separarmos. Levo seu material.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Era _exatamente_ isso que a irritava no garoto. Ele nunca percebia quando não deveria se intrometer nas coisas.

- Não fez nada nas férias? - perguntou Daniel. - Digo, ficou apenas em casa?

- É. - disse ela, tentando fazer com que a conversa morresse.

- Visitou algum parente?

- Minha avó.

- Seus parentes são trouxas, não são?

Por um momento, Lílian não respondeu, revoltada. Sempre que ele podia falar da família dela, ele falava.

- São. - disse Lílian, com um tom de irritação. - E são pessoas ótimas, também! Você não imagina o quanto!

- Gostaria de conhecê-los. - disse ele. Ao ouvir isso, Lílian teve vontade de bater em sua cabeça com o livro mais pesado que tivesse. - Mas se seus pais são trouxas, você pretende, provavelmente, se casar com um bruxo?

Lílian parou de andar. Que conversa seria aquela?

- Nunca pensei nisso. Pretendo me casar com alguém que eu ame verdadeiramente. - e, depois de um tempo de silêncio, não pode conter-se. - Por quê?

- Creio que queira ter nome pelos bruxos. Afinal, se já é nascida trouxa, sua família não colabora em sua reputação. Um casamento com alguém que venha de uma família bruxa a ajudaria e tanto, afinal...

- Desculpe-me, Amis. - disse ela, irritada, pegando seu material dos braços do garoto. - Mas vou por aquele caminho. - mentiu ela, indicando para a cabeça para um corredor que ela sabia que os alunos da Corvinal não passavam para entrar na Sala Comunal. - Você não vai por lá, vai?

- Não. - disse ele. Parecia triste por ter que parar de conversar com ela, mas não se opôs. - Então, tchau.

- Tchau. - disse ela, girando os calcanhares e andando rápido.

Lílian ainda não acreditava na conversa que teve com Daniel. Casamento! Que absurdo. Ela só tinha 13 anos. E ele, iria completar quinze, pelo que ele disse. Ela nunca pensou em casamento. Era muito nova para pensar em alguma coisa dessas. Afinal, para que ela pensaria nisso? Por que ela iria se preocupar se com quem ela iria se casar era trouxa, bruxo, ou aborto? Por que aquilo interessava a Daniel? Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. E só agora percebera: que pergunta inoportuna ele fizera a ela! E o pior é que ela respondeu! Eles não eram íntimos, não eram amigos, não eram nada um do outro. Como podia perguntar uma coisa dessas? Daniel Amis era, realmente, a pior pessoa para se encontrar.

- Sério? Você quer sair comigo? - uma voz feminina atrapalhou os pensamentos de Lílian.

Ela se enganara. Daniel Amis não era a pior pessoa para se encontrar. Era a segunda. A primeira era Tiago Potter.

- Quero. - disse uma outra voz masculina, que pertencia, exatamente a Tiago. - Afinal, agora podemos ir para Hogsmeade, irá ser divertido. - disse, bagunçando os cabelos.

Lílian continuou parada, para ouvir a resposta da garota.

- Bom... Não sei! - disse ela, dando um risinho no final. - Talvez você queira ficar na nossa primeira ida com seus amigos!

"Amelie Ginette.", pensou Lílian. Era esse o nome da garota que estava com Tiago.

- Imagina, eles não se importarão. Aceita?

- Se você diz... - disse Amelie. - Tudo bem! Oh, quem está aí?

Lílian ficou petrificada. "Droga."

- Desculpa! Eu parei porque acho que... Acho que esqueci meu livro na biblioteca. - mentiu Lílian, envergonhada. - Perdão. - virou-se e saiu andando em passos rápidos. Assim que o corredor virou, Lílian encostou-se na parede, e respirou fundo. Não estava preocupada com o fato de Potter e Amelie Ginette, uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, saírem. Estava desde o ano passado de olho em Ginette, pois ela era uma grande concorrente de Mônica. Ginette tinha uma amiga, Chloé Ingalls que sempre apoiou que Ginette e Remo Lupin ficassem juntos. Lílian não tinha nenhum problema em especial com Ginette, e sim com Ingalls. Era realmente um perigo para Mônica se Ginette saísse com Remo. Mas, agora que Potter irá sair com ela, o problema estará resolvido, pelo menos por enquanto.

No dia seguinte, o primeiro dia que iam para Hogsmeade, Lílian acordou cedo demais, e, sabendo que não ia conseguir dormir, trocou-se e desceu para a Sala Comunal, que estava vazia. Sentou-se em uma poltrona no canto da Sala e ficou por lá. Vinte minutos depois, ouviu passos vindo do dormitório masculino. Era Remo Lupin.

- Bom dia, Lílian! - disse o garoto, indo até a garota cumprimentá-la. - Muito anciosa?

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou ela. - Ah, de certa forma sim. - disse. - Será bom mudar de ares de vez em quando. Sair um pouco de Hogwarts. É bom.

- Muito bom!

Ficaram em silêncio e depois, Lílian não pode deixar de falar. - Será bom também para os namorados. Irão sair juntos.

Remo por um instante não respondeu. Olhava fixamente para as brasas da lareira. - Você está falando do Tiago, não é? - disse, virando-se para a amiga.

- Oh, não unicamente. - disse Lílian. - Tenho outras preocupações. Não vou ficar pensando em Potter.

- Não foi isso o que Tiago me contou ontem. - disse Remo, sorrindo. - Quero dizer, concordo que os relatos de Tiago nunca são 100 corretos... Mas ninguém é perfeito. Mas ele me contou que você estava ouvindo a conversa dele com a Ginette. É verdade?

- Não ouvi porque quis. Estava passando, acabei ouvindo. Estava curiosa para saber quem era.

Remo riu. - A curiosidade matou o gato.

- Fora o Potter e a Ginette, sabe de mais algum par? - Remo negou com a cabeça.

- Mas provavelmente mais alguns vão aparecer. Eu acho, pelo menos. Você não vai sair com o Daniel Amis?

Lílian engasgou-se. - _Amis_?! Ele ainda nem ousou me convidou. Acho que sabe a resposta. Não, não me convidou e devo agradecer por isso. Não é dos meus planos que falem por aí sobre mim e ele. Daniel Amis não é uma das melhores companhias.

Ouviu-se então, passos descendo as escadas, tanto a masculina quanto a feminina: eram Sirius e Aline.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentaram eles, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia... - disse Remo. - Acordaram juntos, é? Ou vocês dois vão sair hoje em Hogsmeade?

Aline olhou para Sirius, esperançosa. Por mais que Lílian gostasse da amiga, não queria que Sirius a convidasse para sairem juntos a Hogsmeade.

- Não. - disse Sirius, sem perceber a reação da garota. - Vou sair com a Chris Scapin do quarto ano.

Lílian olhou para Aline, que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Com a Scapin? - repetiu Remo. - Está podendo, hein?

- Você sabe como sou, Remo. - disse Sirius, sorrindo. - Irresistível. Ninguém pode comigo. Nenhuma garota resiste aos meus encantos.

Remo riu. - Talvez não seja assim. - disse ele. - Talvez hajam algumas exceções. - e olhou para Lílian, que estava olhando brava para Sirius.

- É verdade. - disse Lílian. - Talvez hajam algumas exceções. Duas exceções. Uma, que não consegue passar meio minuto perto de você, e a outra é aquela que realmente gosta de você. Mas acho que a segunda exceção nunca vai ter. Aline, vem comigo até o corujal? Quero mandar uma carta para minha mãe. - e isso, foi em direção à porta, segurando o braço da amiga.

- Sua mãe recebe cartas de corujas? - perguntou Sirius, fazendo com que Lílian parasse e virasse para ele. - Quero dizer – completou ele – não estou querendo ser preconceituoso pelo fato de você ser nascida trouxa. Acho isso completamente idiota. Não sou preconceituoso. Aliás, a Scapin _é_ nascida trouxa. E eu vou sair com ela, não? Mas normalmente os pais não recebem corujas. Os pais da própria Chris não recebem.

Lílian olhou irritada para o garoto. Não respondeu, e foi embora. Assim que saíram da Sala Comunal, Lílian ouviu um soluço. Virou-se para a amiga, e viu que ela debulhava-se em lágrimas.

- Ele... E-e-e-ele nu-nunca va-vai sair co...migo! - disse Aline. - Nu-nu-nunca vai se in-inte-ressar por mim!!

- Olha, Line. - suspirou Lílian. - Falando sério, você tem que esquecê-lo! Desencana, Line!! Desencana que a vida é bacana, como meu pai sempre diz!

- Não sei se consigo! - disse Aline, limpando as lágrimas na manga do uniforme.- Lílian, não vou conseguir esquecer o Sirius!

Lílian suspirou. - Não o esqueça. Odeie-o.

Aline olhou para a amiga, sem entender. - Odiá-lo?

- É. - disse Lílian. - Odeie Sirius Black, o máximo que você puder.

- Como vou...

- Ele não fez você chorar?! Você não está triste?! Odeie-o por fazê-la chorar! Por deixá-la triste! Quando ele vier falar com você, responda irritada!

- Não sei, eu...

- Ai, Aline, é isso que eu odeio em você! Você não confia em si mesma... Pode começar a confiar em si mesma! Pode começar a odiar Black. Agora, diga para mim: Eu odeio o Black!

- Eu... eu o...odeio... - disse Aline, olhando para o chão, a cada letra que falava ia ficando mais vermelha. - Eu odeio o Black!

- Quem falou de mim aí?

As duas amigas se entreolharam. O coração de Lílian batia rápido, e ela começava a entrar em pânico. Colocara a amiga em uma enrascada.

- Nós estavamos falando... – começou Lílian.

- Nós estavamos falando do quanto você é desagradável! - interrompeu Aline, que ainda estava vermelha.

Sirius ficou olhando para a garota, assustado. Aline nunca foi de falar esse tipo, provavelmente ele estaria assustadíssimo com o que ela disse, pensou Lílian. O garoto olhou para Lílian, que fez cara de "não posso fazer nada, foi essa que disse". Não sentia culpa nenhuma. Nem pena.

- Vamos, Aline. Eu preciso mandar a carta pra minha mãe. - disse Aline, puxando o braço da amiga que ainda olhava irritada para Sirius.

- Aline, não precisava ser tão rude! - disse Lílian, assustada.

A menina virou-se para Lílian e olhou para ela, com cara de "deixa-de-ser".

- Precisava. De agora em diante eu odeio Sirius Black! - disse Aline, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Ai, ai... – disse Lílian, num suspiro. - Isso tá parecendo brincadeira de "Bem-me-quer-mal-me-quer"!

_Continua..._

N/A: _Demorou, mas chegou! Finalmente consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo... Espero que gostem! Obrigada pela força de todo mundo novamente, e agradeço as reviews!_

_Novamente deixo claro. As personagens aqui encontradas que você reconhecer são personagens da Rowling. Fanfic inspirada na obra "Orgulho e Preconceito", de Jane Austen._

**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada²²²² a você, leitor, que está acompanhando a fic. Obrigada a J. K. Rowling. Obrigada a Jane Austen. Obrigada também para a Lily, também conhecida como Desire of The Endless ou Nuriko, que me ajudou com a criação das personagens Mônica, Patrícia e Aline.

Relação de personagens Orgulho & Preconceito-Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley** – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

**Miss Bingley** – Chloé Ingalls

**Miss Darcy –** Amélie Ginette

**Mr. Collins** – Daniel Amis

- Personagen que não foi citada, mas achei que seria bom colocar... Para o pessoal que leu ter uma noção... Para quem não leu, não se revolte, elas vão aparecer.

_Beijos!_

_Mary Lupin._


	3. Encontros, desencontros e irritações

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews e apoios de todas vocês e, se você for escritor sabe como é bom receber uma review que seja._

_Peço-lhes desculpas pela demora pela atualização da fic, mas é que o colégio anda um pouquinho puxado – vejam bem, agorinha mesmo estou fazendo minha pesquisa de Geografia...! -, mas agora cá está o capítulo, um pouco menor do que eu planejava, mas eu vou tentar fazer com que o próximo capítulo seja um pouco maior.  
_

_E agora, resposta dos comentários!_

_**Mari van Pels:**__ Obrigada por ler a fic e comentar! Ih, se você tá gostando da briga Line-Sirius, provavelmente você vai gostar ainda mais... Você nem imagina o que vai acontecer com eles! Hohoho!  
__**Lulu Star:**__ Eeei, o Daniel Amis não é chato! Não, ele não o é. Ele é __**insuportável**__. Haha! E quanto sobre a Line começar a detestar o Sirius... Well, vocês vão ver! Essa história vai dar o que falar! Obrigada por ler a fic! (E obrigada por me dar o aviso sobre o Prólogo – Epílogo... Eu sou meio lesada, sabe...)  
__**Ellen-Potter:**__ Se você gostou de "Desencana que a vida é bacana", você vai gostar dar próximas frases que vão aparecer na fic! Nesse capítulo não há nenhuma dessas frases legais, mas provavelmente no terceiro capítulo, há de ter! Obrigada por ler a fic!_

_**Tah. Black:**__ Obrigada por ler a fic! Hm, sobre o Wickham – você quase escreveu o nome dele certo! Só faltou o h! -, você mal pede por esperar. Hohohoho... /maldosa/_

_**Lilly Snape:**__ Ah, não vem! Eu disse sim para você da fic, você que não prestou atenção! Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, moça, espero que continue gostando!_

_**Lety Snape:**__ Eu sou traidorazinha por quê? Eu não fiz nada – dessa vez! Que bom que eu fiz você gostar de T/L. É um shipper maravilhoso/muito, muito, muito maldosa.../ Beijão! Obrigada por comentar e ler!_

_Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo II:** Encontros, desencontros e irritações.

Lílian e Mônica estavam sentadas embaixo de uma árvore fora da Escola, aproveitando o sol escaldante do dia. Lílian estava sentada lendo um livro, enquanto Mônica simplesmente se divertia vendo as pessoas passarem. Como o dia estava muito ensolarado, Lílian havia tirado sua capa e deixado de seu lado.

- Nossa, olha que bonitinho aquele garotinho do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa, Lily! - disse Mônica, olhando para um garoto de cabelos curtos e loiros com um rosto e dedos largos. Lílian desviou os olhos do livro para o garoto.

- É, muito bonitinho! - disse ela.

- Se eu tiver um filho, quero que ele seja bonitinho assim... - disse Mônica.

- Ah, Mô, pode deixar que você vai ter um filho... Você _vai_ se casar!

Mônica olhou para a amiga. - Como assim? Você nem está tendo aula de Adivinhação!

- Sei que não estou, o que eu quero dizer é que do jeito que você é, Mô, se você não casar, ninguém mais entra num altar! - disse Lílian.

- Oh, Lily! - disse Mônica. - Não é assim... Você exagera demais quanto a isso. E além do mais, achei que você queria ser curandeira, e não casamenteira! - disse Mônica, fazendo com que as duas rissem.

Tudo estava indo muito bem, até que Lílian sentiu um vulto passando por ela. Olhou para frente, assustada.

- PEGUEI A CAPA DA EVANS! PEGUEI A CAPA DA EVA-A-ANS! - Tiago Potter era o vulto atrás dela, que havia pegado a capa que ela tinha deixado de seu lado. Mônica olhou assustada para a amiga, que estava tão vermelha que parecia que ia explodir.

- Lily, n... - começou Mônica, que foi interrompida. Lílian levantou-se e olhou para Tiago, ainda vermelha.

- Me devolva isso, Potter. - disse ela.

- Eu peguei a capa da Evans, eu peguei a capa da Evans, eu peguei a capa da Evans... - Tiago cantarolava e agitava a capa da garota.

Lílian respirou fundo. - Me devolva minha capa, Potter. - disse ela, mais alto. Tiago fingiu que não tinha ouvido. - Me devolva a capa, Potter!! - disse Lílian, tentando manter-se o mais calma possível.

- O que foi, Evans? - disse Tiago. - Eu ouvi direito?

- Potter. Estou tentando ser educada, será que você po...

- Educada, é? Não ouvi nenhum "por favor" até agora!

A garota ficou mais vermelha ainda. O pior é que ele estava certo. - OK, Potter. Será que você pode me devolver a capa, _por favor_? - nesse momento, todos em volta estavam prestando atenção, deixando Lílian mais nervosa ainda.

Tiago ficou olhando para Lílian, como se ela estivesse fazendo uma pergunta dificílima.

- Deixa eu pensar, ahn... Não.

- Chega, Tiago, agora parou com a gracinha. - disse Remo, que estava assistindo à cena. - Devolve a capa.

- Estou apenas me divertindo...

Aquilo já era demais. Lílian pegou sua varinha.

- Potter, ou você me devolve, ou me devolve. - disse ela, apontando para o garoto.

Tiago riu, e não respondeu. Sem perceber, pisou na capa da garota e puxou-a, fazendo com que rasgasse. Olhou para Lílian assustado. Lílian ainda não tinha percebido que a capa fora rasgada, ainda ficou, por algum tempo, olhando para Tiago irritadíssima. Quando virou os olhos para a capa não acreditou no que vira. Era a capa mais nova dela!

- POTTER!

- Evans, eu... não queria... eu...

- _Accio_, capa! - disse Lílian e, assim que sua capa voltou para suas mãos, apontou a varinha para Tiago e gritou – _Tarantallegra_!

As pernas de Tiago começaram a dançar loucamente, e Lílian foi uma das pessoas que mais riu com aquela cena.

- Lílian, chega!! - disse Mônica, puxando a própria varinha. - _Finite Incantatem_!

A dança de Tiago cessou-se, e Tiago caiu e ficou olhando irritado para Lílian. - Evans, você não deveria ter feito isso! Vai ter vingança! Não queria rasgar a sua capa!

- Então parasse com as infantilidades, Potter! - disse Lílian, vendo o estrago da capa. - E para o seu governo, essa capa era _nova_!

Mônica pegou Lílian pelo braço e disse:

- Vamos embora, Lily.

As duas foram embora e entraram na Sala Comunal, onde Aline e Patrícia se encontravam.

- Paty, você sabe costurar, não sabe? - perguntou Mônica.

Patrícia, que estava fazendo sua lição de casa, levantou os olhos para a amiga e confirmou com a cabeça, sem entender muito o que ela queria com isso.

- Bom, o Tiago sem querer...

- Sem querer não! - disse Lílian, que continuava irritada. - Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo!

- Lílian, _quer parar_?! - perguntou Mônica, dessa vez irritada. Lílian, que nunca vira a amiga assim, calou-se. Mas ainda assim continuava muito chateada. - O que interessa é que a capa da Lily rasgou. Será que você pode costurar? - Mônica tirou da mão de Lílian a capa e mostrou o rasgo para Patrícia, que largou a pena para analisar a capa.

- Bem, sinceramente, o rasgo não é grande, realmente. - disse – Mas vou ter algum trabalho, porque essa costura é complicada. - olhou para Lílian e suspirou. - Te entrego daqui a umas duas semanas, no máximo três, OK?

Lílian, um pouco envergonhada, assentiu e foi sentar-se perto da lareira, deixando as três. Talvez ela tivesse agido com infantilidade. Mas, antes disso, Potter havia sido bem mais infantil. Para quê fazer aquilo? Ela nunca fez nada para o garoto, era certo que o detestava, mas isso talvez ele nem soubesse. Agora, lógico, ele tinha certeza que ela não suportava o garoto. Era simplesmente isso; ele tinha agido como um idiota, rasgou a capa dela e ela, com razão, lançou um feitiço nele!

- Lily. - disse uma voz do lado dela, fazendo com que ela levasse um susto. Era Aline.

- Que susto, Line! - disse ela.

- Fala, o que aconteceu?

- O quê?

- Hoje, agora. Ah, Lílian, vamos lá, se não quer dizer, não precisa dizer.

A garota ficou calada, olhando a lareira. Afundou na cadeira. - O Potter...

- Isso eu já sei, a Mônica já me contou tudo isso. Eu quero saber o que passou na sua cabeça para você fazer isso. Tá, todos nós sabemos aqui que uma das suas características mais fortes é ser pavio curto, e não venha negar isso. - completou Aline, quando viu que Lílian ia começar a falar. - Sério, eu não quero discutir.

Lílian olhou para a amiga. - Tá, tudo bem. Nem eu sei direito o que se passou na minha cabeça. Eu estava tranqüila, lendo um livro, quando eis que surge: o Potter. E ele começou com essa de "eu peguei a capa da Evans", como se isso fosse realmente digno de um Prêmio Nobel. Tá, tudo bem, você não sabe o que é o Prêmio Nobel. Esquece. Eu sei que eu fiquei _muito_ irritada. Muito mesmo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ele me devolver a capa, não é? Eu pedi por favor, ele não me devolveu... E não satisfeito, rasgou minha capa!

- Pelo jeito que a Mônica falou, não me pareceu que foi de propósito. Aliás, Lily, tudo bem, ele é infantil, mas não é o bastante para rasgar a sua capa, não é?

Ela não respondeu. Olhou para o fogo da lareira. Ela estava certa. - Hum. - disse ela.

- Não esquenta, vai Lily! Amanhã é sábado, e a gente vai pela primeira vez pra Hogsmeade!

Talvez Hogsmeade ajudasse um pouco a garota.

- Segura isso aqui pra mim.

- AI!

- Espera, esse saco vai rasgar! Pede pra ela segurar!

- Não dá, meu braço já tá doendo!

- Quem pisou no meu pé?

- Merlin, eu preciso arrumar meu cabelo!

- Alguém pisou no meu pé, quem pisou?

- Deixa disso!

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras!

- Boa idéia, Lily, assim a gente coloca todas as sacolas e se arruma. E aproveitamos e tomamos um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, estou louca para experimentar.

E as garotas, cada uma com inúmeras sacolas nas mãos andavam em direção ao Três Vassouras. Sem perceber, passaram pelos marotos.

- Aí vai a senhorita-estressada-Lílian Evans! - disse Tiago, abraçado por uma garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, repicados e caindo no ombro. Tinha olhos pretos e parecia muito satisfeita por estar ao lado de Tiago.

- Ti, não liga para ela. - disse a garota.

- É, fácil falar, não é, Amélie. - disse Tiago emburrado. - Quando não é você que foi exposto ao ridículo, não é?

- Você também apelou um pouco, Tiago. - disse Sirius, que estava de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos cacheados castanho-escuro até o queixo, e olhos castanhos.

- Vê se não enche, Sirius.

- Caraca, isso é muito bom! - disse Aline, depois de terminar sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você já disse isso, Line. - disse Patrícia. - Umas dez vezes!

As quatro riram alto. Lílian olhou para porta e encontrou exatamente quem não queria encontrar naquele dia. Havia duas pessoas que Lílian não fazia a mínima questão de encontrar: Tiago Potter e...

- Daniel Amis. - disse Lílian, se escondendo atrás de Patrícia.

- Não adianta. - disse Patrícia. - Ele já te viu, e tá vindo pra cá.

- Eu mereço.

- Querida Lily! - disse Amis, dando-se a liberdade de sentar-se do lado dela.

- _Evans_, Amis, _Evans_.

- Está gostando de Hogsmeade, Lily? - disse ele, que nem percebera o que a garota tinha falado.

- _Estava_.

- Que bom que está gostando. Sabe, realmente, eu acho Hogsmeade algo adorável. É muito tranqüilo, e nos dá mais liberdade. Sabe, sair de Hogwarts de vez em quando é bom. Me dá uma aliviada, quanto aos estudos. Você sabe, esse ano eu tenho os N.O.M.'s, e é realmente muito puxado, obviamente não é tão puxado quanto os N.I.E.M.'s, minha irmã mais velha Klaire está no sétimo ano, você deve saber disso, não é? Ela vive me dizendo que é mais puxado, obviamente... Mas disse que sofreu muito também nos N.O.M.'s, ah, Lily, daqui a dois anos você vai saber do que estou falando... Vai adorar todos os passeios a Hogsmeade, pode escrever o que eu digo! Aliás, se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar nos estudos e...

- Oh, Lily, seu cabelo está despenteado! - disse Aline, pegando uma escova na sua bolsa e começando a pentear o cabelo da garota, que não estava despenteado, mas todos perceberam que era para fazer Amis parar de falar. Irritado, o garoto disse:

- Nunca fui tão mal tratado assim. Lily, quando estiver sozinha, eu converso decentemente contigo. É uma pena que sempre que te encontro esteja tão má acompanhada.

Lílian engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada que estava tomando. - Desculpe, Amis. São minhas amigas.

Daniel Amis saiu do Três Vassouras irritadíssimo.

- Vocês foram péssimas, garotas! - disse Mônica.

Aline, que continuava mexendo no cabelo de Lílian (agora fazia uma trança), deu risada. - Ah, Mô, ele é muito chato... Sinto muito, mas ele começou a falar de N.O.M. e N.I.E.M., sendo que... Do que ele tinha começado a falar mesmo? Ah, de Hogsmeade! E ele falou: "quando estiver sozinha, eu converso decentemente contigo". Ele _conversa_?! Acho que aquilo foi mais um monólogo teatral...

- Mesmo assim, vocês não precisavam ser assim, não é?

As quatro garotas passaram novamente por Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Remo, Chris e Amélie. A última, ao vê-las lançou-lhes um olhar de reprovação. As meninas estavam rindo e se divertindo, falando alto e brincando.

Passado algum tempo, Amélie estranhava a atitude de Tiago. Ele estava estranho. Não era assim. Estava pensativo, absorvido em seus próprios devaneios.

_"- Penso adivinhar qual o assunto de meditação tão profunda. - disse Miss Bingley_

_- Creio bem que não. - disse Mr. Darcy_

_- Está pensando que insuportável seria ter de passar mais de uma noite assim... com tal gente; e, na verdade, estou plenamente de acordo com o senhor. Nunca me senti tão aborrecida! A insipidez e não obstante algazarra; a __nulidade¹__, e não obstante a presunção de toda essa gente! O que eu não daria para o ouvir censurá-los._

_- Está redondamente enganada, asseguro-lhe. Pensava em coisas bem mais agradáveis. Pensava, por exemplo, no imenso prazer que um par de lindos olhos no rosto de uma mulher bonita podem nos dar._

_Miss Bingley, imediatamente fixando os olhos no rosto dele, desejou saber a que senhora se devia a honra de lhe inspirar tais reflexões. Mr. Darcy, intrépido, replicou:_

_- Miss Elizabeth Bennet._

_- Miss Elizabeth Bennet! - repetiu Miss Bingley. - Estou deveras espantada. Desde quando ocupa ela o lugar de favorita? (...)_

_Austen, Jane_

_Orgulho & Preconceito_

_Ed. Martin Claret_

_página 32_

_¹ aquilo que é nulo (N/A)._

- Tiii... - disse Amélie, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Tiago, sem olhar para ela, perguntou: - Que foi?

-Há! - fez ela. - Já sei, você está pensando naquelas quatro desajuizadas, não é? Evans, Maynard, Mena e Forel. Eu sei, elas são completamente deselegantes, nenhuma é verdadeiramente bonita, adoram se mostrar e ainda por cima são metidas. Concordo com você, Ti.

O garoto riu, ainda sem olhar para ela, olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer. - Na verdade, Amélie, não.

Amélie olhou para o garoto e arqueou a sobrancelha. - Como assim, não?

- Na verdade – disse ele – estava pensando... Há garotas que não são lindas e maravilhosas. Mas essas garotas talvez tenham algo que chame atenção, algum charme...

- E o que mais lhe chama a atenção de uma garota? - perguntou ela sorrindo, imaginando que o elogio era para ela.

- Os olhos. Há uma certa garota com os olhos brilhantes e verdadeiros.

O ego de Amélie elevou-se ao máximo. - E quem é ela? Hm? Hm?

- A Evans.

Quando Amélie ouviu aquilo, seu sorriso convencido sumiu de seu rosto. - Aquela garota completamente sem classe?! Como assim, Ti? Ela não tem nada de maravilhoso naqueles olhos! O que é, só porque ela tem olho claro?

- Não, Amélie. - disse Tiago. - Você não vai entender.

Amélie fechou a cara o resto do dia.

- B-b-b-b-bom dia, meninas... - disse Mônica, num bocejo, levantando-se da cama e procurando pelo seu uniforme.

- Moniquinha, você está com olheiras enormes. - avisou Patrícia, olhando para a amiga.

Mônica, que estava juntando suas coisas olhou para a amiga com uma cara abatida. - Ãh... Oi? Falou comigo? - ao terminar a frase, espirrou várias vezes.

- Por Merlin, Mônica, o que há contigo? - perguntou Lílian. - Você tá mal!

- Ah, é, eu só estou um pouco gripada... – disse Mônica. - Mas não é nada, qualquer coisa, se piorar, eu vou na Madame Pomfrey.

Lílian olhou para a amiga. - Tá certo, então vamos para a aula, não quero chegar atrasada.

Descendo as escadas, encontraram Sirius, Pedro, Remo e Tiago em um canto perto da lareira, cochichando. Mônica espirrou, fazendo com que os quatro saltassem de susto. Aline deu risada.

- Nossa, que foi isso? - perguntou Tiago. - Um furacão?

- Sou eu, Tiago. – disse Mônica. - Estou gripada. Desculpa, não queria assustá-los.

- Imagina, Mônica! - apressou-se Remo, sorrindo para a garota. - Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Estou sim – disse Mônica. - É só uma gripe, não vai me matar!

- Bom meninas – disse Lílian, que ainda estava irritada com Tiago e não queria vê-lo logo cedo – _Vamos_?

- Vamos, vamos – disse Patrícia, que percebeu o que a amiga queria.

Enquanto iam para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Patrícia aproveitou que Mônica e Aline estavam distraídas conversando para falar com Lílian:

- Lily, agorinha mesmo você me mostrou o quanto você é rancorosa, hein?

Lílian, que andava distraída, olhou para a amiga sem entender o que falara. - Como assim? Do que você está falando?

- Sobre quem mais, se não o Tiago? - disse Patrícia. - Você ainda está brava com o Tiago por causa do pequeno acidente da capa?

- Não foi um acidente, Paty! - disse Lílian. - Foi de propósito!

Patrícia revirou os olhos. - Tudo bem, o que quer que seja, não estamos discutindo isso.

- Exatamente por não ter sido um acidente que eu não desculpo!

- OK, Lily, não vamos discutir mais. Mas, para mim, para a Aline e principalmente para a Mô, que estava lá, não passa de um acidente. - disse Patrícia, deixando Lílian profundamente pensativa. Era, de fato bastante rancorosa. Acidente? Será? Lílian começou a repassar aquela cena várias vezes na cabeça. Tentou se lembrar da cara de deboche de Tiago quando a capa se rasgara, mas a única cara que lhe veio foi a de não ter feito de propósito. Lílian ficou pensando isso até o último minuto da aula...

- Lily, vamos para a aula de Poções ou você quer morar aqui para sempre? - perguntou Aline, acordando Lílian de seus pensamentos.

- Ah! - disse ela, levantando-se rapidamente. - Claro, desculpa, eu estava pensando na aula... Nas minhas anotações, tentando ver se eu esqueci de escrever alguma coisa...

Aline olhou para a amiga, não acreditando.

- Sim, estava pensando na aula, e cadê as suas anotações? - perguntou ela, de braços cruzados. Lílian ficou olhando para a amiga, sem responder. - Tá, tudo bem, não importa. Vamos se não a gente vai se atrasar.

Chegando na aula, elas novamente deram de cara com Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro. A garota ouviu Aline suspirar, e ela entendeu que estava olhando para Sirius. Aline percebeu, e rapidamente, mudou a expressão para repulsa, assim que olhou para Sirius.

- Então, você não vai mais sair com ela? - perguntou Pedro.

- Não. - disse Sirius. - Sei lá, não combinamos. Achava que ela era diferente, mas ela é muito grudenta. Você viu, Pedro, ela não descolou de mim um momento. Não gosto disso.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Ah, sei lá. - disse Sirius. - Por enquanto só estou evitando a Chris...

Aline desdenhou ao ouvir aquilo. Lílian olhou para a amiga, e depois para Sirius.

- O quê foi, Maynard? - perguntou Sirius. - Está escutando conversa alheia agora, é?

- Impossível não ouvir a conversa, se vocês estão quase berrando, não é? Até porque, nada mais desagradável do que ouvir sua conversa sobre a coitada da Scapin. Aliás, ficar evitando a garota é a coisa mais covarde que eu já vi. Não precisa de muito para chegar para a garota e falar. Ou precisa...? Ah, esqueci: estamos falando de Sirius Black, não?

Sirius ia responder, mas o professor apareceu antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Irritado, Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar, quase derrubando o professor.

Lílian olhou para Aline, que parecia chateada.

- Ai, Line. - disse ela. - Não precisa ser assim, não é? Eu só falei aquilo naquela hora porque...

- Não estou fazendo isso porque você disse, Lily. - disse Aline. - Estou fazendo isso por mim. Quem sabe ele não percebe o que eu estou fazendo? - terminando de falar, entrou na sala.

Na aula, Lílian percebera que Aline sempre olhava para Sirius, e mesmo que a garota tentasse ser discreta, Lílian teve a impressão que o próprio Sirius sabia que ela olhava. Assim que o sinal tocou para o almoço, Aline levantou-se e já ia saindo da sala, quando Lílian a chamou:

- Line, eu...

- O que foi? - perguntou a garota. E depois, falou mais baixo. - Viu que eu fiquei olhando para ele?

- Estava meio _óbvio_ que você estava olhando para ele. Se for para olhar para alguém daquele jeito, é mais fácil virar a cara e ficar encarando, não?

Aline abriu a boca para falar, mas por um momento não falou nada. Desviou os olhos de Lílian. - Mônica! - Aline saiu correndo até a carteira da amiga, e, com a ajuda de Patrícia ajudou a garota a se levantar. - O que há com você, menina? Céus, você tá com _muita_ febre!

Lílian, ao ouvir aqui, correu até a amiga também. - Vamos para a Madame Pomfrey!

- Ahn...? - perguntou Mônica.

- Meninas, vão indo. - disse Lílian. - Deixa que eu vou com ela. - As duas, sem querer contrariar a amiga (nos últimos dias Lílian estava absurdamente irritada.) - assentiram e foram para o Salão Principal. Enquanto isso, Lílian segurou Mônica pela mão e foi indo até a ala hospitalar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lílian abriu bruscamente a porta da ala hospitalar, fazendo com que Madame Pomfrey sem querer derrubasse uma poção no uniforme de uma garota.

- Evans! - disse a enfermeira. - Mais cuidado, olha o que eu fiz com a pobre Ginette! - e apontou para Amélie Ginette, que olhava irritada para Lílian, com o uniforme completamente molhado.

- Pouco me importa a Amélie. - murmurou Lílian. - Madame Pomfrey, a Mônica tá _muito_ mal. Ela quase desmaiou na aula de Poções, e tá explodindo de febre!

A enfermeira rapidamente largou a taça de poção, deixando Amélie e ajudou Lílian a deitar Mônica. Enquanto examinava a garota, Amélie reclamava:

- Madame Pomfrey! Eu ainda estou completamente tonta!

- Espere um momento, Ginette, eu estou ocupada, não vê?

- Ah! Mas estava cuidando de mim antes da Evans aparecer com esse estrondo todo!

- Não percebeu que o caso de Mena é grave?

- Madame Pomfrey!! - disse Amélie, batendo os pés. - Eu estou tonta ainda! Eu quero receber cuidados, ou então vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore!

- O Prof. Dumbledore e eu, quando fui contratada chegamos à conclusão que eu devo cuidar dos pacientes a medida em que eles chegam, mas...

- Eu cheguei primeiro, Madame Pomfrey!

- ... Mas o caso seria diferente se houver uma situação grave como essa!

- Não é grave, ela só está fingindo para fugir da aula!

Lílian olhou para Amélie, irritada.

- Quer calar a boca, Amélie?! A Mônica não é desse tipo de pessoa, que finge que está doente, tá legal? E vê se acalma um pouco! É só uma tontura, não é? Então dá para esperar! - virou-se para Madame Pomfrey e murmurou . - O que eu posso dar para ela? Só para ela sair daqui logo.

- Na minha sala, há uma prateleira vermelha. A garrafa com um líquido verde vivo. Sirva um pouco para ela. - mal a enfermeira deu as ordens, Lílian entrou, pegou a garrafa e colocou um pouco para Amélie. Entregou para a garota. - Pronto!

Amélie olhou para a taça, com cara de nojo. - Eu não! Antes ficar tonta do que receber isso _de você_! Eca! - e saiu da ala hospitalar, deixando Lílian vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Não ligue para a Ginette, Evans. - disse Madame Pomfrey. - Vá almoçar agora.

Lílian assentiu. Saiu da ala hospitalar, e ficou perdida nos pensamentos, chateada e ao mesmo tempo irritada com Amélie. Por que aquela cara de nojo? Ela só estava entregando a poção! Era o que ela queria, não é? Lílian sabia que Amélie era ridícula e não ia muito com a cara dos nascidos trouxas, mas aquilo já era demais. Trombou em alguém, fazendo com que ela caísse.

- Ah! - disse Lílian. - Desculpa! - e olhou para a pessoa com quem trombara.

- Querida Lily!

- Oi, Amis. - cumprimentou a garota.

- Venha cá, deixe que eu te ajudo. - disse ele, esticando a mão para ela.

Segurou sua mão, e ele puxou-a até muito perto dele. Ela olhou para ele, e ficaram assim por algum tempo. "Faça alguma coisa", pensou Lílian. Andou um pouco para trás. - Ah... Eu estou com fome, vou almoçar.

- Oh não, Lily! - disse ele. - Não posso perder essa oportunidade, agora que você está sozinha, vamos conversar!

- Não, Amis, eu quero ir comer. - disse ela.

- Vamos conversar, Lily, por favor! - pediu ele.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Já estava irritada demais.

- Não ouviu, Amis? Eu disse não! Eu estou com fome, e quero almoçar! Caramba, você gruda mais do que micose, hein? - disse ela, andando em direção ao Salão Principal, tendo só tempo de ouvi-lo perguntar o que era micose.

- Como está a Mônica? - perguntou Patrícia.

- Está bem. - disse Lílian rispidamente, servindo-se de batatas.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Aline.

- Pelo jeito, é pneumonia.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - perguntou Patrícia.

A garota olhou para Patrícia.

- É claro que vai, Paty, que pergunta! Como se a Madame Pomfrey não cuidasse dos alunos!

Patrícia olhou para a Aline, que olhou para Lílian.

- Que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Aline. - Foi o Tiago?

- Não.

- Sirius? - perguntou Patrícia.

- _Não_.

- Tiago _e_ Sirius?

- Não!

- O que foi?!

- _Nada_! - disse Lílian, desistindo de almoçar. - Meu Deus, vocês estão insuportáveis esses dias, hein? Não aconteceu nada, saco! - levantou-se e foi embora.

As duas se entreolharam, assustadas.

- Coisa boa é que não é. - disse Patrícia.

- Ela anda muito irritada. Muito _mesmo_.

- Ei, garotas, vocês viram a Lily? - perguntou Amis.

Então as duas entenderam o motivo da irritação de Lílian. Ou, pelo menos, parte dela.

_Continua..._

_Hey, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu particularmente gostei, e já estou tendo bas__tante idéias sobre o próximo... Huhuhuhu... Mas antes, preciso terminar de escrever "Armário"... E, ah! Outra coisinha: não sei se vocês perceberam, mas houve uma mudança no nome da Amélie. Antes , eu escrevi "Amelie", sem acento. Mas acabei descobrindo que, o certo é "Amélie", com acento. Por isso, a mudança. _

_Novamente deixo claro. As personagens aqui encontradas que você reconhecer são personagens da Rowling. Fanfic inspirada na obra "Orgulho e Preconceito", de Jane Austen._

**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada a todos os que me apóiam – amigos, leitores e etc -, a minha minha beta-reader Lulu Star, e a várias pessoas que me ajudaram em várias coisas – que parecem pequenas, mas no final são bem grandes.

Relação de personagens Orgulho & Preconceito-Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley** – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

**Miss Bingley** – Chloé Ingalls ¹ ²

**Miss Darcy –** Amélie Ginette ¹ ²

**Mr. Collins** – Daniel Amis ¹ ²

¹ personagem que não foi citada, mas achei que seria bom colocar... Para o pessoal que leu ter uma noção... Para quem não leu, não se revolte, elas vão aparecer.

² perceberam que houve uma troca, na citação da fic? Amélie "roubou" a Miss Bingley da Chloé, mas é só dessa vez, ok?

_Beijos, obrigada, e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Mary Lupin._


	4. Revelações e Decepções

_**Ao meu amável leitor,**_

_Muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência, eu realmente demorei para escrever esse novo capítulo, mas cá está a fanfic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_... Ah, sim, claro! Já ia me esquecendo... (mentira). Eu resolvi que agora, todo o capítulo vai ter uma capa para si. Sei lá, para representá-lo ou alguma coisa desse tipo. A capa desse, vocês podem ver aqui: vamos às respostas dos comentários (obrigada!)_

_**Ellen-Potter:**__ Ah, que bom que você gostou do livro e do filme! Espero que também esteja gostando da fanfic... Agora, me diga... ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPRANDO A SÉRIE DA BBC? Eu estou louca procurando, eu PRECISO dela! Por favor, não faça mistério, eu preciso saber! Por favor!! Obrigada por ler!_

_**Lulu Star:**__ Agora acho que vou escrever com mais freqüência a fanfic. Não precisa agradecer, eu que preciso, você tem muita paciência comigo! Então, no final do capítulo eu vou explicar sobre a Amélie e a Miss Darcy. Calma, CALMA que eu explico! Beijinhos!_

_**Lety Snape2:**__ Obrigada... Sabe, T/L não é só bom. É perfeito! (risos). Obrigada por ler!_

_**Lilly Snape:**__ Você vai entender porque ela é da Lufa-Lufa nesse capítulo. Acho que a Chloé vai se sair mais irritante, mas vamos ver o que você acha... Beijinhos e obrigada por ler._

_Sem mais,_

_Mary Lupin._

**Disclaimer:** As únicas personagens minhas são Amélie, Chloé, Mônica, Patrícia, Aline, e Daniel. Todas as outras personagens são da JK Rowling. Fanfic inspirada no livro "Orgulho & Preconceito", de Jane Austen.

**Sumário:**

**Capítulo III:**** Revelações e Decepções**

Amélie Ginette, como já conhecemos, é a atual namorada de Tiago Potter, mas sua melhor amiga Chloé só houve uma pequena citação no primeiro capítulo. Amélie, como você já sabe, tem cabelos castanho-avermelhados – bem avermelhados, diga-se de passagem -, repicados, que caem no ombro. Olhos pretos, um nariz fino e arrebitado, dando a impressão – correta – de ser uma pessoa com o "nariz empinado" - isto é, achar que é superior aos outros. Amélie é da Lufa-Lufa, o que significa que, pelo menos, valoriza as amizades. Quanto à Chloe é bem difícil explicar as feições de Chloé, porque ela é uma metamorfomaga – o que significa que ela pode mudar a sua aparência, da forma que ela quiser. Normalmente, Chloé usa um cabelo loiro queimado, caindo no queixo, liso e uma franja. E olhos azuis bem claros. Chloé tem uma certa paixão louca por Tiago – que fez com que, quando descobriu que Amélie ia sair com ele, as duas brigassem constantemente. Mas isso irá acabar, e Chloé poderá tranqüilamente seguir seu plano. Seu plano inicial era jogar Amélie para Sirius e assim, Amélie andaria mais com os quatro garotos, o que, de quebra, faria com que Chloé pudesse conquistar Tiago. Mas, percebeu que Sirius não estava interessado na garota, então, apenas o trocou por Remo. Chloé é teimosa, e quer _muito_ ficar com Tiago. De vez em quando, sonha acordada, contando para Amélie que, quando estiver casada com Tiago, ele dará as mais belas jóias, os mais elegantes vestidos e os mais caros perfumes que poderiam existir. Você, assim como eu, sabe que, Chloé não irá se casar com Tiago e portanto, não gastará nem um nuque com ela.

Falando nelas, um dia, as duas passeavam por Hogwarts – enquanto deveriam fazer as lições -, conversando, fofocando e falando mal das pessoas que passavam.

- Olha isso, uma meia tá mais esticada que a outra! - disse Chloé, apontando indiscretamente para as meias de uma sextanista da Corvinal. - Que ridículo!

Amélie riu alto. - Será que as pessoas não têm noção, não se arrumam?

Infelizmente, a garota ouviu e depois que elas passaram, ela lançou um feitiço, transformando a cor da _uma_ meia de Amélie vermelha, e outra amarela. As meias de Chloé tornaram-se azul e verde. Sem perceberem, continuaram rindo das pessoas.

Lílian e Patrícia passaram por elas, e, quando Lílian viu as meias, cutucou Patrícia e apontou. As duas deram risada.

- Eu disse pro Tiago que elas eram completamente deselegantes. - disse Amélie, para Chloé. - Estão rindo de nada, simplesmente querem chamar a atenção. Mas ele insistiu em elogiar essa Evans. Você perdeu, ela simplesmente jogou em mim a poção que a Madame Pomfrey ia me dar para minha tontura...!

Mas Chloé não ouviu. - O que é, Evans, Forel? Algum problema? Queremos rir também. - disse.

Patrícia olhou para a garota e disse:

- Não, acho que aqui não somos nós que temos problemas. Essas meias são a nova moda, é? - perguntou, apontando para as meias. As duas olharam para baixo e depois, se entreolharam escandalisadas. Deram um grito e saíram correndo. Patrícia e Lílian riram. - Que absurdo. - disse Patrícia. - Coitada dessas garotas, fala sério. Alguém deve ter feito isso contra elas.

- Você tem mesmo dó delas, Paty? - perguntou Lílian. - Depois do jeito que ela me tratou na ala hospitalar, não tenho mesmo dó da Amélie.

- Mas a tal da Chloé Ingalls não tem nada, coitada.

- Pode até ser, mas, se é amiga da Amélie...

- E aí Evans, vai ficar parada no corredor falando mal da _minha_ namorada? - perguntou Tiago, em voz alta, que estava atrás dela. Lílian virou-se e olhou para o garoto. - Como é que é, vai poder dar licença?

- Desculpe-me, Vossa Majestade, mas que eu me lembre, você não me pediu _licença_. Só perguntou se eu ia ficar falando mal da _sua_ namorada.

- Pois bem, pode me dar licença? - perguntou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

Lílian parou e olhou o garoto. Não teria problema algum em dar licença para ele. Mas, por que não fazer como ele fez, no episódio da capa?

- Você não disse a palavra mágica "por favor", Potter. - disse Lílian, sorrindo.

- _Por favor_, Evans, será que poderia dar licença? - perguntou Tiago, revirando os olhos.

- Deixa eu pensar... Não! - disse Lílian. - Viu, Potter? Não é agradável quando você pede algo para os outros e eles não fazem isso... Principalmente quando, depois _alguém_ faz o favor de rasgar sua capa nova...

- Lily, já falamos disso! - disse Patrícia.

- Peraí Paty. - disse Lílian, esticando a mão para a amiga. - Mas como eu sou diferente de você, Potter, sim, eu vou te deixar passar. - disse ela, dando espaço para ele.

Tiago passou rápido por ela e saiu a passos largos, irritado. Virou-se e disse:

- Você está parecendo aquelas velhas que não têm nada para fazer e ficam dando liçãozinha de moral para os outros.

Patrícia teve que tampar a mão para não rir. Lílian fuzilou Tiago pelos olhos, enquanto este voltava-se e saía andando.

- Ai! Esse Potter... - disse Lílian, revirando os olhos. - Que absurdo, falar isso de mim... É que ele não conhece direito a namorada dele, porque aquela sim que é uma velhona!

- Assuma Lily, aquilo foi engraçado... - disse Patrícia. Quando Lílian olhou para ela, tornou a dizer. - Quero dizer... A piada foi engraçada, não você. Estou falando, comparando o que você falou, a Amélie, e... Ahn, esquece.

Lílian continuou olhando brava para Patrícia, mas depois voltou. - Vamos para a ala hospitalar, vamos.

Entraram na ala hospitalar, e lá encontraram Remo e Mônica conversando.

- Acho que chegamos na hora errada. - murmurou Lílian para Patrícia.

- Ah! - disse Remo, levantando-se rapidamente. - Lílian e Patrícia, como vão? Ah... Eu... Eu estava de saída, então...

- Nada disso, Remo, fique aqui! - disse Lílian. - Por favor, vai, eu quase nunca consigo falar com você!

Remo olhou para Lílian, depois para Mônica. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, tímido, e disse:

- Ok, ok... Eu fico. Só para não fazer descaso. - quando ouviu isso, Mônica abriu um imenso sorriso.

Lílian sentou-se na cama de Mônica. - E aí, dona Mônica, continua na mesma?

Mônica suspirou. - É, na mesma. Quero dizer, a Madame Pomfrey diz que daqui a uns dois, três dias eu vou sair daqui... Espero! Não posso ficar mais tempo aqui, estou perdendo muita matéria. - disse ela.

- Ah, mas você consegue correr atrás! - disse Patrícia. - Todo mundo aqui sabe que você consegue, Mônica.

- Assim espero, Paty. Mas em algumas matérias, né? Imagina Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que eu vou fazer?

- Mas isso eu... - começou Paty.

- Tem muitas pessoas que podem te ajudar com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Mô. - disse Lílian, olhando ansiosamente para Remo.

Patrícia olhou para a amiga, sem entender. Afinal, era exatamente o que iria dizer: a própria Patrícia poderia ajudar Mônica com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- A Paty poderia te ajudar. - disse Lílian. - Mas é que ela anda meio ocupada. Agora mesmo ela tava falando disso, _não é Paty_?

Mesmo sem entender, Patrícia afirmou com a cabeça. Nesses três anos de convivência com Lílian, Patrícia aprendeu como descobrir se a amiga estava tramando algo ou não... E sim, ela estava tramando o que quer que seja. Mônica olhou para as duas, curiosa. Depois, virou-se para Remo, que olhava para o chão, sem saber muito o que fazer. Mônica sabia que Remo era muito bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas ela teria realmente coragem de pedir para que ele a ajudasse? Ouve um grande silêncio, extremamente constrangedor. Lílian olhava para Mônica, esperançosa. Até que, aconteceu o que ninguém esperava:

- Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser.

As três garotas viraram-se para Remo, estupefatas. Remo Lupin, o garoto mais tímido de toda Hogwarts, estava assim, simplesmente se oferecendo para ajudar a garota que não entendeu a matéria? Era algo, realmente, inédito. Lílian não conseguira acreditar. Olhou para Mônica e piscou para ela.

- Ah – disse Remo, que não obteve resposta da garota. - Claro, se você quiser... Como eu disse. A Lílian também é muito boa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela pode te ajudar também... Eu só disse isso porque...

- Tudo bem! - disse Mônica, apertando o lençol da cama. - Tudo bem, se você puder me ajudar, eu agradeceria muito! Sério, eu ficaria muito feliz!

Remo sorriu. Levantou-se. - Agora, meninas, me perdoem, mas eu realmente preciso ir para a biblioteca, para... - foi interrompido por Madame Pomfrey, que saiu de sua sala e olhou para os visitantes com olhar de reprovação.

- A Srta. Mena precisa descansar, portanto, todos, _fora_!

Expulsos da ala hospitalar, Remo despediu-se das duas e foi em direção da biblioteca. Enquanto isso, Lílian e Patrícia foram para a Sala Comunal.

- Quem foi o desgraçado que fez aqui com a gente?! - perguntou Chloé, chutando a cadeira da Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. - Se eu descobrir, eu juro que mato o infeliz!

Amélie estava jogada no sofá, com os braços cruzados, irritada. - Eu realmente não consigo acreditar, _quem_ pode ter feito isso com a gente?

Chloé olhou para a amiga e colocou as mãos na cintura. - É _lógico_ que foram aquelas duas, não é? Lílian Evans e Patrícia Forel, tava na cara! Quem mais faria isso conosco? Nós nunca fazemos nada de mal para ninguém! Nunca! Jogou-se do lado da amiga, as duas mais desajeitadas impossível. Um grupo de meninas do quarto ano entraram e elas rapidamente se ajeitaram, cruzaram a perna e fizeram como se estivessem conversando como perfeitas damas. As quartanistas nem perceberam nelas.

- Temos que tomar mais cuidado. - disse Amélie, com um sorriso falso no rosto. - Se alguém nos ver daquele jeito, acho que todo o nosso cuidado vai pro brejo...

Afirmando com a cabeça, Chloé levantou-se delicadamente. - Aliás, quase nos descobriram hoje. Lembra? Quando estávamos passeando por Hogwarts... Antes de encontrar a Evans e a Forel... Sabe? Não estávamos como deveríamos estar.

Amélie concordou com a cabeça. - Ah, olha... Eu vou me encontrar com o Tiago agora. - disse Amélie, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, fazendo Chloé fechar a cara. - Com licença... - e saiu andando, fazendo sua pose de pseudo-dama.

Tiago estava em pé, perto de uma árvore. Os cabelos, bagunçados como sempre, seu rosto virado para o lado direito, olhando para o lado com as mãos no bolso. Parecia emburrado. Amélie, sem que ele percebesse, deu a volta na árvore e colocou as mãos nos olhos dele, esquecendo completamente que o garoto usava óculos.

- Adivinha quem éééé? - perguntou ela.

- Ai... Ai, meus óculos! Aai, meus óculos vão quebrar! - disse Tiago, tirando as mãos da garota do rosto, fazendo com que os óculos caíssem e ele não enxergasse nada. - Viu só o que você fez, agora eu não vejo um palmo diante os olhos! - Amélie apressou-se para arrumar os óculos de Tiago, e entregou a ele. - Obrigado. - disse ele, ajeitando os óculos. - Não faça mais isso, eu _ainda_ não quero morrer... - disse ele.

- Desculpa, Ti! - disse ela, abraçando ele. - Não queria...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu _entendi_! - disse ele, sem paciência. Sentou-se no chão, apoiado na árvore. Tirou do bolso um pomo e começou a soltá-lo e capturá-lo. Amélie olhava para ele sorrindo, admirada. Todos que passavam e observavam a cena, ficavam espantados com a agilidade de Tiago, que sempre sorria maldosamente e bagunçava os cabelos. A mesma cena repetiu-se por 10 minutos, e Amélie já estava ficando cansada da mesma coisa.

- Olha lá, é a Chloé e o Remo! - disse Amélie, acenando para eles. - Acho que vieram nos procurar!

De fato, Remo e Chloé andaram em direção aos dois, Chloé prestando muita atenção em Amélie e Remo, fazendo questão que os dois ficassem o mais junto possível. Por mais que Amélie estivesse grudada em Tiago – que não parecia muito satisfeito com tal atitude -, Chloé ainda mantinha esperanças que ela pudesse reparar em Remo; mesmo sabendo que o garoto não tinha nada de atraente.

- Estava te procurando, Tiago. - disse Remo. - O Sirius... - e olhou para as duas garotas e calou-se. Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha e sem querer soltou o pomo, que saiu voando. Rapidamente, o garoto levantou-se e saiu correndo para pegar o pomo. - Ai... Se ele perder esse pomo, nem uma bela detenção resolve o caso. - disse Remo, preocupado.

- Não tem o que temer! - disse Amélie. - O Ti é um _ótimo_ apanhador. É claro que daqui a pouquinho ele vai conseguir pegar o pomo. Vamos lá, Lupin, você que é amigo dele sabe da capacidade maravilhosa que ele tem!

Remo revirou os olhos e murmurou baixinho. - Capacidade de querer se exibir... Realmente, isso ele tem.

Tiago ainda tentava pegar o pomo, que voava rápido. Para agarrar o pomo, jogou-se em cima de uma garota. - Desculpe! - disse ele. - Ah não... Desculpa, Mônica...

- Não tem problema. - disse Mônica, às pressas, que quase caíra no lago. Mas Lílian, que estava com ela, foi mais rápida:

- POTTER! - gritou Lílian.

- Desculpe, eu só...

- Desculpe nada! É perseguição contra a minha pessoa, é? - disse ela, com o rosto vermelho. - Se você queria me atazanar, parabéns! Você acaba de conseguir! Agora, pare de se exibir! O que você... - olhou para a mão dele que segurava o pomo. Tiago tentou esconder, mas foi inútil; ela já tinha visto. - _O que isto está fazendo na sua mão_? Potter, você tem o dom! Tem o dom de ser um completo descerebrado! Ou pior, você tem mesmo é titica na cabeça, não é? Você... Você roubou o pomo da escola! Como você é... Potter, eu só não te mato porque não vou virar uma assassina, mas se eu pudesse... - não terminou de falar, simplesmente entrou no castelo batendo o pé, irritada. Hogwarts inteira parecia olhar para Tiago, que simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou a brincar com o pomo, indo em direção à Amélie, Chloé e Remo.

"_- Ela não tem, em resumo, nada que a recomende, exceto ser uma ótima caminhante. Nunca esquecerei como ela nos apareceu esta manhã. Parecia quase uma selvagem. [- disse Mrs. Hurst_

_- Tens razão, Louisa. Eu mal pude me conter. Que disparate vir assim! Qual a necessidade de andar por esses campos, apenas porque a irmã pegou um resfriado? E o cabelo dela, que embaraçado estava._

_- Sim, e a saia, reparaste nela? Suja de lama até uma altura de, pelo menos, 6 polegadas. Ela bem o tentava esconder com o vestido, mas sem grande êxito._

_- O retrato que nos oferece pode ser muito exato, Louisa – disse Bingley -, mas a mim pouco me diz. Achei Miss Elizabeth Bennet deveras encantadora, quando ela nos apareceu na saleta, esta manhã. Quanto ao saiote enlameado, nem sequer dei por ele._

_- Mas estou certa de que Mr. Darcy reparou nele, não? - disse Miss Bingley -, e quer-me parecer que o senhor não gostaria de ver sua irmã fazer tal exibição._

_- Claro que não._

_- Percorrer 3, 4 ou 5 milhas, ou lá seja o que é, com lama pelos tornozelos e completamente sozinha! Que quereria ela com isso? A mim, parece-me tal atitude revelar uma independência abominável e presunçosa, além de uma total indiferença provinciana pelo decoro._

_- Revela um afeto por sua irmã digno de nota – disse Mr. Bingley._

_- Receio, Mr. Darcy – observou Miss Bingley em um sussurro -, que esta aventura tenha de certo modo afetado sua admiração por seus lindos olhos._

_- De maneira nenhuma – replicou ele -, os olhos estavam, graças ao exercícios, mais brilhantes do que nunca."_

_Austen, Jane_

_Orgulho & Preconceito_

_Ed. Martin Claret_

_página 39_

Quando Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Amélie, ela deu-lhe um abraço apertado. - Foi genial, Ti! - disse ela. - Adorei a forma como você apanhou o pomo, foi magnífico!

- Só tome cuidado com as pessoas. - disse Remo. - A Mônica quase caiu no lago.

Chloé olhou para Remo irritada. - Desde quando você se importa com ela?

- Me importaria com qualquer outra pessoa que quase foi derrubada para dentro de um lago como o de Hogwarts. - disse Remo rapidamente.

- Como por exemplo... Sei lá, a Amélie? - perguntou ela, com um sorriso maldoso.

Remo afirmou com a cabeça, desatento ao que a garota falava.

- Aquela garota idiota! - disse Amélie. - Essa Evans, estressadinha... Que irritante.

- Concordo. - disse Chloé. - Você viu como ela falou com o Tiago? Ridículo, ridículo! Eu quase não acreditei quando vi... Ela realmente não tem nenhuma elegância. O jeito que anda, que fala... Eu realmente não consigo entender essa garota, ela pensa que é quem? A rainha?

- E o jeito que ela gritou com Tiago? - perguntou Amélie, abraçando um Tiago muito mal humorado. - Não tinha motivo algum para fazer isso.

- Bom, se você pensar do lado que Tiago quase jogou a amiga dela no lago... - disse Remo. - Vocês duas não fariam isso?

Chloé desdenhou. - Eu brigaria com quem tivesse feito isso, mas não da forma que ela fez. E ficaria muito mais preocupada com a minha amiga do que sair aos berros com quem tivesse quase derrubado-a! Agora, com licença. - disse ela, levantando-se. - Eu vou fazer minha redação de Poções. - e saiu, em direção ao castelo.

Remo saiu, com a desculpa que ia falar com Sirius – ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho com um casal. Tiago e Amélie tiveram seus momentos, mostrando para todos o amor que eles sentiam entre eles. Quando começou a escurecer, eles saíram para jantar, fazendo questão de ficar de mãos dadas.

- Bom. - disse ela, rindo. - Agora eu vou ter que ir para o lado oposto que o seu, não estamos na mesma casa, então, vamos nos despedir... - e na frente de Hogwarts inteira, sem se preocupar com nada, fizeram uma despedida não-verbal que só irritou Chloé, fazendo seu cabelo loiro ficar roxo, tamanha sua raiva.

Quando Tiago descansou os talheres no prato, ouviu atrás de si um pigarreio. Virou-se e quase não reconheceu Chloé. Ao invés do visual de sempre, ela estava com um cabelo liso até a cintura, preto como os cabelos de Tiago. Ela sorriu para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Tiago olhou para ela com indiferença; nunca havia ligado muito para Chloé, mas não podia negar que ela estava muito mais bonita.

- Amélie me disse que você estava estranho hoje. - disse ela. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada. - mentiu ele. A verdade é que ele não agüentava mais a namorada: ela era grudenta, manhosa, chata e fofoqueira. Chloé olhou para Tiago e sorriu. - Aah, eu não agüento mais ela, essa é a verdade. - disse ele, fazendo Chloé sorrir mais ainda, satisfeita. - E você fique quieta, tá legal? Eu vou falar isso para ela. E ela vai saber isso _por mim_!

- Tudo bem, Tiago, não vou falar nada para ela. - disse Chloé. - Aliás, mudando um pouquinho de assunto... - disse ela. - É verdade que você elogiou a _Evans_?

Tiago revirou os olhos. - Ah, falei que os olhos dela são bonitos, mas foi só isso! Vão ficar falando disso até quando? Já faz tanto tempo que eu nem me lembrava disso.

Chloé soltou um risinho antipático. - Sei... Mas imagino que quando ela estava gritando com você... Você nem percebeu nos _lindos_ olhos dela, não? - perguntou ela, fazendo Tiago rir, satisfeito. - Qual é a graça?

- Muito pelo contrário, Chloé. - disse ele. - Ela fica muito mais bonita quando está brava. - e nisso, saiu andando, em companhia de Sirius, que não pode deixar de dar uma boa olhada em Chloé.

- Lindo visual novo. - disse ele.

- Obrigada. - resmungou Chloé, levantando-se irritada.

- E é isso. - disse Tiago. - Basicamente isso, Amélie. - Amélie, com olhos vermelhos cheios de lágrimas, olhou para ele e disse:

- Você é muito mau, Tiago! - disse ela. - Como você pode dizer isso de mim? Você é um idiota, eu te odeio! Te odeio, odeio, odeio! - empurrou-o, e saiu correndo.

Tiago olhou para a garota correndo, colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, ele não estava sendo mau, ele apenas estava sendo sincero. Não agüentava mais a garota, não era culpa dele que ela era chata...

- Tiago? Tiago, você está ao menos me ouvindo? - perguntou uma voz atrás dele. O garoto virou-se e viu Remo segurando uns quatro livros. - Todos esses livros são seus, se quer saber. - disse Remo, ao ver que Tiago olhava para os livros. - Deixou-os cair e nem percebeu. Sua mala rasgou.

- Ah! - disse ele, tirando a mala do ombro e olhando. - Bem que ela estava parecendo mesmo mais leve. Obrigado. - disse ele, enquanto Remo entregava os livros para ele. - Aliás... Temos que conversar, senhor Remo Lupin. Mas isso só quando nos encontrarmos com o Sirius e o Pedro. É sobre seus problemas peludos, se me entende...

Remo deu risada. - Está certo, está certo...

- Eles já estão vindo. - disse Tiago. De fato, logo depois, Sirius e Pedro chegaram e se reuniram aos outros dois. - Ótimo, ótimo, agora que estamos reunidos, vamos para um lugar mais seguro, se alguém nos pegar aqui...

- Quem liga? - perguntou Sirius, dando os ombros.

- _Eu_ ligo! - disse Remo, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Vocês podem gostar de detenções, isso eu já sei, mas eu não gosto.

Sirius e Tiago riram. - Tudo bem, vamos procurar outro lugar... - disse Sirius, que começou a olhar para uma estátua, como se desconfiasse de algo.

- O que foi, Sirius? - perguntou Remo.

- Nada... Esquece, acho que estou vendo coisas.

- Mas, Tiago – disse Pedro, enquanto os quatro andavam, à procura de uma sala vazia. - Por que você queria falar com a gente? E logo agora?

- Sabe os problemas peludos do Remo? - perguntou Tiago.

Por um longo tempo, Pedro ficou em silêncio, como se fizesse um esforço danado para responder à pergunta. - Aaah! - e falou, bem alto. - O Remo ser lobisomem, claro...

- QUER CALAR A BOCA?! - gritou Sirius, olhando para os lados e fixando os olhos em uma gárgula. - Fala um pouco mais alto, acho que alguém lá nas masmorras ainda não ouviu!

- Por favor, _não_ repita isso, Pedro, porque eu... - disse Remo.

Mas Remo não terminou a palavra. Olhou para frente e encontraram ninguém menos que Filch, à espera deles.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que ele não pode repetir, mas minha querida gatinha me avisou de alguns aluninhos fora da cama... Tsk, tsk, que feio... Direto para a minha sala. - disse ele, sorrindo. Tiago, Remo (que estava fuzilando Pedro com o olhar) e Pedro começaram a andar, mas Sirius continuou olhando para a gárgula. - Vamos! - vociferou Filch para ele, que começou a andar, ainda olhando para a gárgula. Quando entraram na sala de Filch, ele sorriu. - Acho que a professora McGonagall precisa saber disso, ah, ah, vai ser tão engraçado! - e foi andando em direção à porta, mas virou-se para os quatro e disse: - Acreditem, vocês vão preferir ficar aqui ao invés de fugirem... - e saiu.

Remo olhou para os outros três. - Que maravilha... - disse ele. - Sabia que não deveríamos ficar lá, plantados! Por que a gente não se encontrou no nosso quarto?

Tiago levantou os braços, sentido-se injustiçado. - Quer que eu faça o quê? Quer que venha algum idiota bisbilhotando as nossas conversas e descobre o que a gente tá falando?

- Claro que não, Tiago! - disse Remo, revirando os olhos. - Mas nós podemos tomar precauções com isso! Aliás, maravilha, não é, Pedro? Não precisava ter gritado, e se tivesse alguém por perto? Eu perderia a confiança do Dumbledore! Aliás, ele não sabe que _vocês_ sabem! Nem sequer tem idéia do que vocês estão planejando!

- Você acha mesmo que o Dumbledore não sabe? - perguntou Tiago, com os braços cruzados, aparentando irritação. - Você acha? Francamente, Remo, achei que você era inteligente! O Dumbledore sabe de tudo o que se passa por aqui! Se alguém pisou em uma formiga, ele sabe!

Os dois amigos se encaravam, e começaram a andar um em direção ao outro, mas Sirius entrou na frente dos dois. - Por favor, vocês _não_ vão brigar, não é?

Nenhum dos dois voltaram se falar, ficaram apenas emburrados, de vez em quando olhando um para o outro, irritados. Um tempo depois, a professora McGonagall aparecera, mas nem sinal de Filch.

- Black e Potter, vocês dois eu já estou acostumada mesmo, mas Lupin e Pettigrew também? - Remo não olhou para a professora, e Pedro parecia amedrontado. - Podem me explicar o que estavam fazendo perambulando no castelo a essa hora?

- Estávamos indo para a Sala Comunal. - mentiu Sirius.

Sirius mentiu tão mal, que até McGonagall riu, mas não pediu mais satisfações. Quando foi falar, Filch entrou na sala, e em sua companhia, Mônica. Ao ver a garota, Sirius arregalou os olhos e pareceu mais espantado que todos, depois da professora McGonagall. - Srta. Mena?! Não me diga que você estava na companhia dos quatro!

Mônica não falou nada por um momento, apenas mordeu os lábios. - Eu tinha esquecido minha mala no Salão Principal, estava indo buscá-la... - Filch soltou uma risada desdenhosa. - É sério, eu...

- Tudo bem, srta. Mena, mas mesmo assim, eu sinto lhe dizer que terei que tirar pontos da Grifinória. 50 pontos a menos. - Sirius e Tiago não falaram nada (provavelmente, estavam acostumados a perder pontos), Pedro e Remo olharam escandalizados para a professora (não eram tão especialistas na área como Tiago e Sirius), e Mônica apenas olhava para o chão, parecendo arrependida. - E detenção, para os cinco. Todos, amanhã, às 20h no Salão Principal. Srta. Mena, pode ir pegar sua mala, e os outro quatro, quero _agora_ na Sala Comunal da Grifinória! - e saiu em passos largos.

Logo depois, Mônica, sem mesmo olhar para os quatro, saiu. Não conseguia acreditar. Descobrira o que não deveria, e ainda por cima, de prêmio de consolação, ganhara uma detenção! Pegou sua mala e enquanto subia as escadas, ouviu seu nome.

- Ah – disse ela, desanimada. - Oi, Sirius.

- Não se preocupe, Mônica. - disse ele. - Uma detenção não mata ninguém...! - e deu risada.

- Você realmente parece não se importar muito com isso, não é? - perguntou. - Mas eu me importo, sabe?

Sirius novamente riu. - Acho que você está mais preocupada com _outra_ coisa. - e falou mais baixo. - Sabe, um certo Remo Lupin... - Mônica gelou. - Eu vi você... Não sou tão cego assim. Até porque, nós temos que prestar mesmo atenção quando falamos disso.

Mônica olhou para ele espantada, e parou de subir as escadas. - Então, ele realmente...

- É, é. - disse ele, com naturalidade. - Mas, sabe... Eu espero que você não conte para ninguém, sabe. É uma coisa muito pessoal e complicada para o Remo. Nem a gente sabia, ele não queria contar... Descobrimos por acaso. Nenhum dos outros três sabem o que você ouviu, Mônica. Não conte, por favor. - e piscou para ela e voltou a subir as escadas. Mônica seguiu-o e disse:

- Sirius! Antes que você pense... - disse ela. - Eu não ligo, por... esse problema peludo. - disse ela, forçando um sorriso.

Sirius não falou nada, apenas deu um largo sorriso e voltou a subir as escadas. Mônica ficou um tempo parada, olhando fixamente aonde há pouco tempo estava Sirius. Ao lembrar da detenção, voltou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou em seu dormitório, nem se despiu, jogou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Suspirou. Ela não deveria ter ficado lá para ouvir a conversa alheia... Ela _sabia_ que estava errada!

_- Mônica,cadê a sua mala? - perguntou Patrícia, quando chegaram em seus dormitórios._

_- Acho que eu esqueci lá embaixo. - disse ela. - Vou pegar. - e desceu as escadas, ouvindo apenas a amiga falando "Mas vai rápido, já passou do horário...!"._

_Chegando perto do Salão Principal, ouviu uma conversa entre Tiago e Remo. Rapidamente, sem pensar, escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua. Logo depois, passaram por ela Sirius e Pedro. Sirius olhava para a estátua em que Mônica estava escondida, e ela mal ousava respirar. Começaram a andar, e Mônica os acompanhou. "Sua idiota, o que está fazendo?", perguntou ela para si mesmo, escondendo-se atrás de uma gárgula. Sirius passara a olhar fixamente a gárgula._

_- Sabe os problemas peludos do Remo?_

_Ficou um breve silêncio, até que ouviu Pedro:_

_- Aaah! O Remo ser lobisomem, claro..._

_- QUER CALAR A BOCA?! - gritou Sirius, olhando para os lados e fixando os olhos espantados para a gárgula. - Fala um pouco mais alto, acho que alguém lá nas masmorras ainda não ouviu!_

_- Por favor, não repita isso, Pedro, porque eu... - disse Remo. - Mônica não respirava. Não acreditou no que ouvira. Não era possível. Mas tudo se encaixava. Todo o mês, Remo tinha algum problema com a família, e desaparecia. Provavelmente era na época da lua cheia... Sirius continuava a olhar para a gárgula, até que Filch apareceu. Mônica ficou mais assustada ainda. Quando os cinco saíram, ela ficou ainda parada, espantada demais para fazer alguma coisa. Quando levantou-se, ouviu uma voz zombeteira:_

_- Uma aluninha aqui fora da caminha, tsk, tsk, isso é muito feio! - era Pirraça, que flutuava acima de Mônica. - Muito, muito feio, acho que Filch não vai gostar disso..._

_- Não faça isso, Pirraça, por favor! - disse Mônica, implorando._

_Pirraça abriu a boca, zombeteiro e gritou: - ALUNA FORA DA CAMA! - e olhou para Mônica. - Desculpe, já fiz. - ALUNA FORA DA CAMA, PERTO DO CORREDOR PRINCIPAL! - Mônica, xingando Pirraça de todos os nomes que conhecia, saiu correndo, mas logo ouviu Filch:_

_- Uh-oh. Direto para a minha sala! Mais uma, hoje é meu dia de sorte..._

Mônica enfiou o travesseiro na cara, irritada. Sentia-se burra por ter ouvido... Por que foi seguí-los? Se Remo descobrir que ela descobriu, e _como_ descobriu, ficaria muito bravo provavelmente... Pelo menos, ela ficaria, na situação dele. Levantou-se, tirando o travesseiro da cara e olhou para as amigas, que dormiram tranqüilas.

- Aah, eu sou uma idiota!

_Continua..._

N/A:_ Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado._

_Só um avisin__ho: sobre as comparações das personagens de Harry Potter com as de Orgulho & Preconceito, no capítulo passado, houve uma citação que a Amélie estava sendo a Miss Bingley (originalmente a Chloé). Mas, agora, com o fim do namoro dos dois, a Chloé __**volta a ser a Miss Bingley**_

**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada a todos os que me apóiam – amigos, leitores e etc -, a minha minha beta-reader Lulu Star, e a várias pessoas que me ajudaram em várias coisas – que parecem pequenas, mas no final são bem grandes.

Relação de personagens Orgulho & Preconceito-Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley** – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

**Miss Bingley** – Chloé Ingalls

**Miss Darcy –** Amélie Ginette

**Mr. Collins** – Daniel Amis


	5. Mudanças e Novidades

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por lerem minha fanfic! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Infelizmente, vou ter que dizer à vocês que não haverão cenas T/L, mas prometo que nos próximos capítulo elas irão surgir com mais freqüência. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque para mim foi o mais legal de fazer até agora._

_Respostas dos comentários:_

_**Lilys Riddle:**__ Que bom que você está gostando da fanfic, você __**não**__ imagina como me deixa feliz sabendo disso, sério mesmo. _

_Quanto à Miss Darcy X Amélie, na verdade, o que eu quero fazer não é deixar a Amélie como uma personalidade igual à da personagem da Jane Austen, e sim com a mesma situação – a Chloé (que é a Miss Bingley) querendo jogá-la para cima do Remo (Mr. Bingley). Espero que tenha entendido. Qualquer coisa, você tem como me achar. XD Beijinhos._

_**A.C.G.B.-MeanGirl:**__ Pronto, pronto, a fanfic tá aqui, atualizadíssima! XD_

_Realmente, espero que você goste desse novo capítulo... Obrigada pelo elogio! Um beijo._

_**Lulu Star:**__ Ah, bom, pensa pelo lado bom: você pode ficar ansiosa para o que vai acontecer... Mas pelo menos, é a primeira a ler! Hehehehe... Muito obrigada por ser minha querida beta! Beijos! _

_**Rafael Faria Gangi:**__ Não fale assim do Daniel!! Coitado, ele é tão legal! (risos) Quanto às referências, eu pretendo continuar colocando, pelo menos uma por capítulo, mas nesse capítulo não deu para colocar.  
__**Lilly Snape:**__ Pois é, e agora, o que pode fazer nossa pobre amiga Mônica Mena? Aguarde os próximos capítulos! Hehehe... Vai ler e você descobrirá. Beijos! _

_Boa leitura!_

_Mary Lupin._

**Disclaimer:** As únicas personagens minhas são Amélie, Chloé, Mônica, Patrícia, Aline, e Daniel. Todas as outras personagens são da JK Rowling. Fanfic inspirada no livro "Orgulho & Preconceito", de Jane Austen.

**Capítulo IV:** Mudanças e Novidades

Outubro começou logo no dia seguinte, assim como os tormentos de Mônica. Sirius parecia estar se divertindo com o que Mônica havia descoberto. Toda hora que eles se encontravam, ele piscava para ela, ou acenava, ironicamente.

- Pare com isso, Sirius, _por favor_! - pediu ela, quando o encontrou sozinho na biblioteca. - Você pelo jeito está achando isso a maior graça, mas não tem, portanto, pare! As meninas estão achando que você está me paquerando, e a Line...

Mônica arregalou os olhos e parou de falar. Quase havia dito o que não deveria, quase havia dito que Aline estava chateada por causa disso. Se Mônica falasse que a amiga gostava de Sirius, talvez nunca mais visse a luz do dia. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a brincar com a cadeira em que estava sentado, apoiando-se com apenas as duas pernas de trás da cadeira. - O que você ia falar, Mônica?

- Nada. - disse ela. Olhou para o relógio. - Eu... melhor eu ir. A... detenção.

Sirius não falou nada por um momento, e ela virou-se para ir embora.

- Mônica, sabe o que é divertido de você saber _daquilo_? - ela voltou-se para ele e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Eu posso te chantagear. "Se você não fizer minha lição, eu conto que..." você sabe o resto.

A garota olhou para ele, pasma. Ele não teria coragem... É, teria. _Com certeza_ teria. Ela olhou para ele, fingindo irritação do melhor estilo Lílian Evans.

- Você realmente, _Black_, é o ser mais infantil desse mundo! - olhou para ele que ainda apoiava-se na cadeira. - Com licença, porque eu vou para a minha detenção! Que aliás, você tem que ir também! E tomara que você caia dessa cadeira!

Não deu dois segundos, Sirius caiu, e Mônica saiu devagar, enquanto Madame Pince brigava com Sirius, que se levantava e olhava para os lados, para se certificar que ninguém tinha visto. Mônica virou o corredor e encostou-se na parede e começou a rir, como não ria há muito. A cara de Sirius ao ter caído foi o máximo.

- Mônica? - perguntou uma voz. Ela parou de rir e olhou para os lados, encontrando Remo. - O que aconteceu?

Mônica sorriu envergonhada. Era a primeira vez que estava falando com Remo depois de descobrir que ele era lobisomem. - Ah... Oi, Remo... Seu amigo Sirius Black é um palhaço. Eu estava rindo dele...

Remo sorriu, e olhou para ela por algum tempo. Esse era o problema. Eles _nunca_ tinham assunto. Não tinham o que falar, simplesmente.

- Então, Mônica. - disse ele, finalmente. - Você está acompanhando bem as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Hm – fez ela, sem jeito. - Mais ou menos.

- Quer aulas?

Mônica não respondeu. Remo perguntou tão tranqüilamente, que ela foi pega de surpresa. Olhou para ele e sorriu. Quando abriu a boca para responder, Tiago e Pedro apareceram, chamando-os para a detenção que eles tinham que cumprir.

- O que estavam fazendo em um corredor escuro, a essa hora? - perguntou Tiago, apoiando os braços no ombro de Mônica e Remo, deixando os dois envergonhados. - Que coisa feia, hein, Remo, e eu achando que você era santinho... Acho que me enganei!

- Estávamos apenas conversando! - disse Mônica, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho com o cabelo. - Não era nada...

Tiago riu alto. - Tudo bem, Mônica, eu acho que vocês dois ficam lindos juntos.

- _Tiago_! - disse Remo. - Por favor.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, encontraram a professora McGonagall, e ao seu lado, Sirius. Mônica ao olhar para ele soltou um sorriso inocente. Ele fingiu não ter visto.

- Ótimo, agora que todos chegaram, vocês vão até a estufa, houve um pequeno problema com as plantas. Acabou caindo terra para todo o lado, quero que limpem. Deixem tudo muito limpo. Amis vai inspecionar vocês.

- Ah, ótimo – disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos. - Daniel Amis, melhor companhia só o Ranhoso.

McGonagall lançou um olhar bravo para Tiago, mas não falou nada. Eles seguiram até as estufas, onde Daniel estava parado, estufando o peito para mostrar o distintivo de monitor, com os braços atrás das costas. Sirius assoviou, debochando de Daniel. Tiago, Pedro e Mônica deram risadas abafadas.

- Aqui estão eles, Amis. - disse McGonagall. - Espero que você... não tenham problemas.

- Com certeza, professora. - disse ele, imponente. - Obrigado.

A professora foi andando em direção ao castelo e Daniel começou a dar ordens:

- Vamos, vamos começar por esta estufa aqui, e vamos rápido, sem enrolação, e não quero conversas!

Sirius riu alto, com as mãos na cintura.

- Está bom, monsieur super monitor! Estamos indo, estamos indo... Vem comigo, Mônica! - disse ele, puxando-a pelo pulso para um lado afastado da estufa, ignorando o que Daniel dizia, que foi até eles e cruzou os braços, irritado. - Diga, monsieur super monitor, qual é o problema agora? - perguntou Sirius.

- O casal vai ficar separado. - disse ele. - E você, Black, doce ilusão a sua se pensa que vai ficar com o Potter. Pettigrew, venha cá! - Pedro foi em direção aos três, arrastando os pés. - Vocês dois fiquem aí, e a Mônica, Potter e Lupin vão ficar do outro lado. - olhou para Mônica e soltou um pequeno sorriso simpático. - Vá para lá, Mônica, eu vou vigiá-los por enquanto.

Mônica assentiu, e foi até onde Tiago e Remo estavam, aparentemente discutindo. Quando chegou até lá, percebeu que Remo tentava tirar a idéia da cabeça de Tiago de jogar uma bomba de bosta na cabeça de Daniel.

- Mas ia ser tão engraçado, Remo! Assuma!

- Não, não ia ser nada engraçado, além do mais a gente teria provavelmente que limpar o que você fez!

- Eu assumo a culpa!

- Até parece que você não conhece a professora McGonagall. Esqueça isso, Tiago, e vamos limpar isso logo. - virou-se para Mônica e sorriu. - Ah, oi, Mônica. O Amis resolveu separar você do Sirius?

- Sim. - disse ela, pegando as vassouras, entregando-as para Remo e Tiago, o último pensando consigo mesmo que seria ótimo se aquilo não fosse para limpar, e sim para voar. - Provavelmente achou que a gente estava namorando ou alguma coisa assim. - falou baixo, para Daniel não ouvir.

Remo olhou para Mônica, enquanto agachou-se para tirar uma lesma e jogá-la no lixo. - Vocês não estão namorando?

- Não! Não, nem passou isso pela minha cabeça! - ela disse, parando de varrer a estufa.

- Silêncio, vocês aí! - disse Daniel, com ar de importância.

- Vê se nos deixa. - murmurou Tiago, irritado.

Duas semanas se passaram, e os boatos de Sirius e Mônica continuavam. Ouvia-se de tudo, até que eles eram meio irmãos. Sirius divertia-se com tudo isso, mas Mônica levava aquilo muito a sério.

- Você pára de ficar piscando para mim a toda hora que se encontra comigo, eu já disse! - pediu ela, de manhã, na Sala Comunal.

Sirius sorriu, mas não respondeu. Mônica revirou os olhos, murmurou um: "Garotos!", e saiu, em direção ao dormitório. Encontrou Aline acordada, trocando-se.

- Ei, Mônica. - disse ela, abrindo a cortina. - O que você acha? - pulou da cama, mostrando seu uniforme.

Aline estaria completamente normal, se não fosse por uma calça ao invés da saia. Mônica arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Mas que diabos é isso, Aline? Você sabe que garotas usam saia, e garotos usam calça! De onde você tirou essa calça?

- Peguei do meu irmão. - respondeu ela. - Você gostou ou não?

Mônica não respondeu. - Por que você resolveu não usar saia mais?

Aline revirou os olhos. - Não adianta me olhar com essa cara de indignação, srta. Mônica Mena. A coisa é muito mais que super simples, querida. _Believe me_ (N/A: Acredite em mim). Por motivos óbvios.

- Que motivos óbvios?

- _Simples_, minha cara Mônica. Sabe a Íris, aquela garota da Corvinal? Pois a a Paty me apresentou ela semana passada. Mas o que importa é: ela conhece muito bem o Sirius, e me disse que ele gosta desse tipo de coisa. Quero dizer, desrespeitar as regras. Você me entende, conhece o senhor Sirius Black mais do que eu, pelo jeito, não? E, será que você pode me explicar o motivo da piscadela dele sempre que vocês se cruzam?

Com um suspiro, Mônica sentou-se em sua cama, que ficava ao lado da de Aline. - Eu já disse que não é _nada_ de importante, Aline, você sabe que eu não gosto dele e, mesmo que gostasse, você chegou primeiro.

- Eu vou levar em conta de que você é minha amiga há três anos. - disse ela.

Patrícia levantou-se e coçou a cabeça.

- Que diabos é isso? Querem ficar quietas? Aline? O que deu em você, hoje é dia da fantasia e eu não sabia?

- O seu vocabulário é duma falta de elegância, Paty. - disse Aline. - Como eu já disse, e vou repetir tanto para você quanto para metade das pessoas dessa escola, eu resolvi usar calça porque eu não gosto de saias. Na verdade, como você é minha amiga e sabe da minha visão para com um senhor da nossa idade, que por acaso atende pelo nome de Sirius Black... A Íris me contou que ele gosta de garotas que desrespeitam as regras. Achei que isso seria legal... A melhor coisa que eu pude fazer.

- Está maravilhosa, Line. - disse Lílian, que tinha acordado também. - Quero só ver quando algum professor ver isso...

- Srta. Maynard, você pode me dar uma explicação? - perguntou a professora McGonagall, assim que Aline entrou na sala. - Porque, até onde eu saiba, a calça faz parte do uniforme masculino. Ou será que as regras mudaram e eu não soube?

Aline olhou para a professora, enquanto sentava-se.

- As regras não mudaram, professora. Pense pelo lado bom: pelo menos não sou um garoto usando saia. Aí sim, seria terrível.

A classe deu risada, e Aline olhou Sirius pelo canto do olho, que sentava duas carteiras à sua direita. Ele ria, também. A professora olhou para Aline e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu espero não vê-la vestida assim novamente.

- Ah, professora, e eu devo lhe alertar que, infelizmente, verá.

- Então eu posso já tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória por isso, não? - sem obter resposta, a professora sorriu, vitoriosa.

- Eu não estou desmembrando a estrutura de Hogwarts! Se eu estivesse com uma calça de bolinhas roxas, aí sim... Mas, professora, veja, minha calça é igual à dos garotos. - e apontou para a calça de um garoto que estava ao seu lado.

McGonagall não se deu por vencida.

- Vamos conversar no final da aula. - assim que a professora lhe deu as costas, uma dobradura de pássaro pousou na carteira de Aline, que olhou para os lados, procurando seu autor. Era de Tiago. Sorrindo, ela abriu o papel.

_"Valeu a pena! Adorei. Parabéns."_

Aline sorriu novamente para ele, e guardou o papel dentro da mochila, desejando que o próximo bilhete fosse enviado por Sirius.

No final da aula, Aline ficou esperando a professora dar-lhe atenção. Pelo jeito, nenhum aluno da Grifinória pareceu chateado por ela ter perdido 10 pontos para a casa, pois quando passavam por ela, elogiavam-na, ou davam risada. Para a tristeza de Aline, Sirius apenas deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. "Pelo menos, ele _olhou_ para mim. Já é algo. Valeu a pena... Um pouco.", pensou ela.

- Muito bem, srta. Maynard. - disse a professora McGonagall, sentando-se em sua escrivaninha e olhando Aline por cima dos óculos. - Eu vou ter que pedir para que, por favor, você volte a usar saia.

- Professora – disse Aline, apoiando as mãos da escrivaninha de McGonagall. - Eu só queria entender porque eu não posso usar calça. Não faz parte do uniforme?

- Do uniforme _masculino_! Srta. Maynard, o que passa na sua cabeça para usar calça ao invés de saia?

- Eu não sei me portar com saia, professora. - justificou a garota. - Vamos lá, professora, não tem problema, a senhora sabe disso.

McGonagall olhou para ela.

- O problema é que se eu deixá-la usar calça, outras vão querer usar também. - Aline olhou para ela, esperando alguma coisa. - Tudo bem, srta. Maynard, eu vou levar o caso para o Prof. Dumbledore. Mas se ele não deixar, sinto muito, mas a senhorita precisará usar a saia.

Aline sorriu.

- Obrigada, professora. - e saiu, feliz.

A história de Aline sair por aí de calça espalhou por Hogwarts mais rápido do que ela imaginava. No segundo período de aula, já a maioria das pessoas olhavam e diziam: "Então você é a Maynard que está usando calça!". Aline nem ligava para isso, apenas sorria de volta.

- Eu só quero que o Sirius me veja assim e goste. - era o que ela dizia para as amigas. - Quando ele começar a reparar em mim, ele vai levar tudo o que eu levei em todos esses anos! Num primeiro momento, eu vou ignorá-lo. Aí depois... Vocês sabem.

Mas não era todo mundo que gostou da "revolução" de Aline. Amélie e Chloé ficaram irritadíssimas com a nova popularidade de Aline. Chloé passou a mudar todo o dia seu cabelo. E, sempre que passava por Tiago, fazia alguma coisa para chamar a atenção dele.

- Tinha que ser amiga da Evans. - comentou Chloé, que, depois do elogio que Tiago fizera em Lílian, começou a criticá-la de qualquer forma. Quando passaram por Tiago e ele apenas deu um sorriso e voltou a comentar com Sirius sobre Aline, continuou. - Ela quer se mostrar a toda poderosa para os garotos, para receber um monte de convites... Até parece que vai conseguir alguma coisa, não? Se ela ao menos fosse bonita!

Nem Lílian parecia gostar muito daquilo. Ela olhava para Aline com um olhar de indignação e sempre que alguém a parava para cumprimentar, ela ficava levemente irritada.

- Deixa eu me divertir, Lily. - dizia Aline, sempre que via Lílian olhando feio para ela.

- Deixo, só não queria que você fizesse isso por causa do Sirius Black!

Aline apenas revirava os olhos, não respondendo. Parecia certa do que estava fazendo.

No dia seguinte, a professora McGonagall procurou Aline, com o aviso de que Dumbledore achou a idéia divertida, e deu-lhe a autorização especial de usar o uniforme masculino. Aline sorriu para as amigas, vitoriosa. Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Ainda acho isso besteira, Line.

- Parece ser bastante significativo o fato de eu usar calça ao invés de saia para você, né, Lílian? - perguntou Aline, levemente aborrecida.

Lílian olhou para a amiga e entortou a boca.

- Não estou falando isso, eu só quero dizer que você não precisa mudar completamente por causa de um garoto! Principalmente um garoto como o _Sirius Black_! Você sabe o que eu penso dele, e sabe o que eu aconselhei você a fazer... Mas se você não me entendeu...

- Não, você é que não me entendeu. O meu plano é brilhante. Eu vou seguir o seu conselho, mas primeiro ele tem que simplesmente me achar o máximo e me chamar para sair... Mas não, eu não vou aceitar! Ele vai ficar insistindo, e ele vai ver só quem é Aline Helena Maynard! Vai cair sobre meus pés, ah, ele vai ver só!

- Ok, Aline, ok... Você faça o que quiser, que eu tenho os meus problemas para resolver...

- NÃO.

- Sim!

- Não, Sirius, eu já disse que NÃO!

- Mas você _vai_!

- Não vou, não vou e não vou!

- Claro que vai, por que não iria? Você só vai fazer uma _pergunta_!

- Eu não vou, Sirius!

- Aah, mas você vai sim senhor ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black!

Sirius e Remo estavam em seu dormitório, discutindo, quando Tiago e Pedro entraram no quarto.

- Qual o problema? - perguntou Tiago.

- _Ele_ é o problema! - disse Remo.

- Não sou! Você que é o grande problema. - replicou Sirius. - É simples, Tiago... O nosso mui estimado amigo-lobo Remo John Lupin simplesmente se recusa a perguntar para a Mônica Mena se ela quer ou não as _aulas_ de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Tiago olhou para Remo, e depois para Sirius.

- Vamos então, Remo, eu quero falar com a Aline mesmo...

- O que você vai falar com a Maynard? - perguntou Sirius, levantando-se.

- Só vou elogiá-la mais uma vez pela idéia maravilhosa de começar a usar calça ao invés de saia. Ela deve ser a primeira garota a fazer isso!

Sirius cerrou um pouco os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- E que tal você começar a usar saias? Você e a Maynard podem até trocar o uniforme...

- Ah, cala a boca. Vamos, Remo.

- Não, eu não...

- Eu perguntei? - Tiago puxou Remo, e os dois, Sirius, e Pedro desceram as escadas. Os últimos dois ficaram perto da parede, enquanto o Remo e Tiago, foram em direção à Aline, Mônica, Lílian e Patrícia.

Tiago bagunçou os cabelos. Chegou até as quatro e chamou-lhes a atenção com um pigarro. Aline olhou para ele e sorriu. Remo olhou para trás, procurando por Sirius, que agitava as mãos, incentivando-o a falar com Mônica.

- Ah, Mônica, posso falar com você? - perguntou Remo, virando-se para ficar à frente de Sirius. Mônica ficou de costas para Sirius.

- Claro...

Sirius fez gestos para ele e falando apenas com a boca: "Você quer as aulas?".

- Então... - disse Remo, ainda olhando para Sirius. - No dia da detenção, você não me respondeu... Você quer as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - olhou para ela.

- As aulas... Com você? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

Remo afirmou devagar com a cabeça, desviando o olhar de Mônica para Sirius, que o incentivava.

- Ia ser um prazer! - disse ela, juntando as mãos, ainda sorrindo. - Só não quero incomodá-lo, Remo, por favor... Mas se você puder, eu iria agradecer muitíssimo!

Sirius continuou fazendo mais gestos com as mãos: "Amanhã à noite, aqui na sala Comunal!"

- Ah... - fez Remo, olhando para Sirius. - Bom, ahn... Podemos fazer... - olhou para Sirius e não conseguiu entender o que ele falava. Franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse. Mônica levantou as sobrancelhas, estranhando a atitude de Remo. - Ah, claro, amanhã... Aqui na Sala Comunal. É isso?

Mônica olhou para trás, e Sirius rapidamente disfarçou, fingindo conversar com Pedro. Ela ficou olhando para ele até Remo perguntar: - Amanhã na Sala Comunal? - ela se virou para Remo e sorriu.

- Amanhã, à que horas?

Remo repetiu a pergunta, em voz alta, para que Sirius ouvisse. Ele fez dez com as mãos.

- Às dez! - mas Sirius negou com os dedos, e mostrou um dedo para ele, indicando o número um. - Não, não, à uma hora! - Sirius bateu os pés e colocou a mão na cabeça, indignado. Pegou a varinha e transfigurou um abajur em uma placa escrito: "Onze horas da noite para você está bom?". Enquanto isso, Mônica voltara a franzir o cenho, desconfiada.

- Às dez, à uma...? - perguntou ela.

- Ah... Onze horas da noite para você está bom? - perguntou ele, tentando olhar para Mônica.

- Remo, o que diabos tem atrás de mim que você tanto olha? - Mônica virou-se novamente, e Sirius voltou a fingir que conversava com Pedro. Um pouco mais adiante, Lílian e Patrícia, que haviam mudado de lugar para sentarem perto da lareira, davam risadas.

- Não é nada. - disse ele. - Onze horas tudo bem?

- Tudo bem... Onze horas, amanhã, aqui. OK, tá ótimo. Combinado?

Remo sorriu, aliviado que aquilo estava terminando. - Combinado.

Ficaram em silêncio, um olhando para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

- Então... tchau. - disse Remo.

- O quê? - perguntou ela. - Ah, claro. É... Tchau.

Rapidamente, Remo foi falar com Sirius.

- Eu fui pior do que um saco de batata podre. - disse Remo, encostando-se na parede.

- Não foi, o único problema é que você não entendia o que eu falava. E eu fui tão óbvio... Você foi apressado demais na hora do horário.

- Ah, óbvio? Claro que não, eu não consegui entender nada.

- Isso não importa agora, nós só precisamos ajeitar algumas coisas para o seu primeiro encontro amoroso.

- É, primeiro encontro amoroso só na sua cabeça.

- Ah – fez Sirius, olhando para frente e ignorando Remo. - Tiago está voltando. - quando ele juntou-se aos três, Sirius cruzou os braços e perguntou. - O que você estava falando tão animadamente com a Maynard?

Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse o que eu fui falar com ela, Sirius. - e virou-se para Remo. - E aí, como é que foram as coisas com a Mônica? Já estão noivos?

- É _óbvio_ que não. - disse Remo. - É _evidente_ que não, eu juro, não consigo entender como vocês conseguem exagerar tanto, eu não gosto dela! E para sua informação, eu vou dar aula para ela amanhã. Com licença, vou dormir.

Quando Lílian acordou no dia seguinte, percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava 7 horas. Era cedo demais para as garotas não estarem lá, principalmente Aline, que sempre estava atrasada. Levantou-se e arrumou-se. Quando desceu as escadas, encontrou as garotas, conversando.

- Vocês podem me dizer, por acaso, o motivo de terem acordado tão cedo? - Lílian perguntou para as amigas, sentando-se ao lado de Aline.

- Ah, muito simples! - disse Patrícia. - Sabe a Íris Snicket? Minha amiga da Corvinal? Ela vai nos apresentar o Amos Diggory! Sabe aquele garoto _lindo_ da Lufa-Lufa?

- Aquele que todo mundo cai por amores? Que é só o infeliz passar e todas as garotas desmaiam? Bem parecido com o Potter e o Black? Embora, acho eu, que esse tal de Diggory não seja ridículo como os nossos dois amigos...

Aline bufou.

- Lily, quantas vezes eu já pedi para você...

- Chega! As duas! - disse Patrícia. - Meu Deus, são 7 horas da manhã e vocês já estão brigando? E ainda por cima, pela coisa mais besta desse mundo? Por causa de _garotos_? Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Que saco vocês duas! Agora vamos, a Íris provavelmente já está lá.

As quatro seguiram até o Salão Principal. O café da manhã já estava posto, e alguns alunos já estavam comendo. Havia uma garota de cabelos repicados até abaixo do ombro, com as pontas pintadas de roxo, conversando com um garoto mais alto que ela, extremamente atraente.

- Ali está ela. - disse Patrícia.

Íris foi em direção às quatro, ao seu lado, o garoto. Lílian olhou para ele e, quando chegou mais perto, percebeu que se tratava de Amos Diggory.

- Amos, essa é a garota que eu falei, a Paty. - disse ela. - E as amigas dela, que eu também não conheço... Só a Aline!

Amos Diggory olhou para elas e as cumprimentou educadamente. Olhou para Aline e sorriu.

- Você é a garota que está usando calças! - disse ele.

Aline sorriu.

- Isso mesmo. Aline Maynard.

Lílian revirou os olhos, irritada. Só não ficou de cara feia porque não queria que Amos Diggory pensasse que ela era mal encarada. Voltou a sorrir.

- Ai meu Deus! - disse Patrícia, enquanto ela e Lílian iam para a aula de Artimancia. - O que é aquele garoto! Ele é tão gentil, educado, bonito... É perfeito!

Lílian sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não é à toa que faz tanto sucesso com as garotas. Um completo conquistador...

Patrícia olhou para a amiga e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Tá apaixonada, é, Lily?

- Claro que não! - disse Lílian rapidamente. Ela não poderia negar que o garoto era tudo o que Patrícia dissera, e muito mais... - Não, Paty, é lógico que não. Eu conheci o Amos hoje.

Mas na aula de Artimancia, e na seguinte de Poções, Lílian não parou de pensar em Amos Diggory. Ela lembrava dele e em como ele parecia ser inteligente, em como ele falava bem, e em como ele era bonito. Depois disso, olhou para as amigas, na aula de Poções: Aline, por mais que dissesse que iria ignorar Sirius se algum dia ele olhasse para ela, era óbvio que ela iria aceitar sair com ele antes mesmo dele terminar a pergunta. E Mônica poderia negar o quanto ela quisesse que ela não gostava de Remo, mas isso era tão óbvio quanto Lílian detestar Tiago. Depois olhou para Patrícia, que sempre dizia que não ligava para garotos.

Lílian suspirou. Pelo jeito, ela era a única que estava "encalhada". E ela não era como Patrícia – ela não podia mentir, sonhava em se casar e em ter filhos. Não era o grande sonho dela, mas ela queria.

E ela ficou com isso na cabeça o dia inteiro. Enquanto jantava em silêncio, pensando naquilo, Mônica – que estava sentada à sua frente – olhava atenciosamente para um lugar.

- O que foi, Mônica? - perguntou Aline.

- A Chloé tá falando alguma coisa para o Remo... Que está deixando ele envergonhado. Quero saber o que é!

Mônica realmente estava curiosa. Ela olhava para os dois atentamente, como se quisesse fazer leitura labial. Lílian olhou para a amiga e pensou como é que ela poderia negar que não gostava dele. Era incrível como a garota era teimosa.

- Aah, oi Remo! Tudo bom? - perguntou Chloé, chegando perto do garoto, que estava se levantando da mesa de jantar. Chloé estava com um cabelo castanho-claro, até a cintura e uma franja.

Remo olhou para a garota, que nunca falava com ele, mas respondeu o cumprimento, educadamente:

- Tudo bem sim, Ingalls... E com você?

- Tudo ótimo. Ah, sabe, Remo, eu gostaria de falar com você... - olhou para os lados e cochichou. - Sobre a minha amiga. A Amélie, sabe?

- Sei...

Chloé piscou para ele e sorriu.

- Ela não sabe que eu estou falando com você, mas é que... Sabe, acho que ela está apaixonada por você.

Assustado, Remo olhou para Amélie, que conversava com uma quartanista sentada ao seu lado.

- Ela fala todo o dia de você. Sério mesmo, Remo, para mim ela está louquinha por você! E, se quer saber a minha opinião... - ela olhou para Remo, com cara de quem estava dando nota para algo. - Ela tem muito bom gosto.

- Chloé, acho que você está enganada...

- Aah, Remo! - disse ela, dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto. - Vamos lá, por que eu estaria enganada?

O garoto não respondeu de imediato. Ainda estava muito alarmado pelo que Chloé dissera sobre Amélie. Continuou olhando para Amélie, que nunca dera indícios de que gostava dele.

- Olha, Ingalls, acho que não... Ela estava namorando com o Tiago.

Chloé botou a mão na cintura e entortou a cabeça, como se o que ele dissera era um absurdo.

- Você não percebe, Remo? É porque ela queria ficar do seu lado! Perto de você! Acontece que ela não consegue ter coragem o suficiente de ir falar com você, oras! Ela se aproveitou do Tiago...

Remo corou e ficou completamente sem jeito. Amélie olhou para ele, que rapidamente desviou o olhar para Tiago e Sirius, que no momento estavam preocupados em fazer guerra de bolinhas de papel.

- N... Não, Ingalls, acho que não. Falando sério, acho que você está equivocada e...

Chloé revirou os olhos.

- Remo! Olha, eu tenho quase absoluta certeza que ela está gostando de você... Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou tentar encurralar a Lie. Quando descobrir, venho falar com você, tá?

- Mas ela... Não, Ingalls, ela não gosta...

Chloé deu um aceno para ele.

- Até mais, Remo!

E Chloé voltou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, com um sorriso vitorioso. Quando sentou-se, ao lado de Amélie, esta parou imediatamente a conversa com a outra garota e perguntou o que estava conversando com ele.

- Ah, Lie, eu não deveria falar... Mas acho que o assunto é muito sério. - disse ela, com a mão no rosto. - Sabe... Não sei se você percebeu, enquanto eu conversava com o Remo, ele estava olhando para você.

- É. Ele estava sim, eu olhei para ele e fui dar um aceno para ele, mas ele desviou o olhar...

Chloé cochichou no ouvido da amiga:

- Ele está gostando de você!

Amélie abriu a boca, espantada.

- Eu só não dou um berro agora porque tenho que manter a classe. - disse Amélie. - O Remo?! Como assim?

- É, minha amiga, ele está gostando de você! Disse que depois que você começou a sair com o Tiago, ele tentava sempre ficar perto dos dois, mas não queria ficar sozinho com vocês dois... Também disse que começou a reparar em como você é bonita, elegante, e graciosa! E elogiou sua voz, também.

- Aah, não acredito! - disse Amélie, colocando a mão no coração. - E eu triste porque Tiago Potter tinha terminado o namoro comigo, enquanto eu tenho Remo Lupin _aos meus pés_, muito mais lindo e inteligente que o tal do Potter! Não consigo acreditar... Como não reparei nele? Como??

Chloé soltou um risinho bobo.

- É, às vezes essas coisas acontecem... Mas, me diga querida! O que você vai fazer?

- É óbvio que eu vou falar com ele! Agora _mesmo_! - Amélie levantou-se, mas Chloé a puxou para ela sentar-se novamente. - O que foi?

- Não! Ele não sabe que eu te contei! Você tem que ir com calma...

Amélie parou um pouco e entortou a boca, pensativa.

- OK. Então eu vou falar com ele para ficar mais perto dele.

- Toma cuidado, viu? - disse Chloé, enquanto a amiga levantou-se e foi até a mesa da Grifinória.

Amélie tirou do bolso um espelho e verificou rapidamente a aparência. Estava ótima. Andou delicadamente até Remo e sorriu.

- Oi, Remo... - disse ela, jogando os cabelos para trás.

Remo corou.

- Ah... Oi, Ginette. - disse ele, sem jeito. Sirius e Tiago pararam de brincar e começaram a prestar atenção no que acontecia.

- Pode me chamar de Amélie. - disse ela, sorrindo. - Eu posso te chamar de Remo?

- Ah... Claro.

- Então...

Sirius levantou-se e olhou para o relógio.

- Remo! Olha só que horas são. - disse. - Daqui a pouco você tem _a aula com a Mônica_, não é?

Amélie arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Aula com a Mônica? Mônica você está dizendo, a Mônica Mena?

- A própria. O Remo vai dar aula para ela de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vamos, Remo? - Sirius puxou Remo para fora do Salão Principal, e deixou Tiago sozinho com Amélie.

- Oi. - disse Tiago, indiferente, fazendo mais uma bolinha de papel e jogando em um aluno do primeiro ano.

- Tchau. - disse ela, irritada, e, sem voltar para a mesa da de sua casa, saiu em direção à Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Remo estava sentado, perto da lareira, esperando por Mônica. Segurava sua varinha e brincava com ela, batendo com a ponta em sua mão. Estava nervoso. Ele sabia que Sirius, Tiago e Pedro estavam na sala, usando a Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago. Sabia que eles iam ficar a aula inteira lá, e que era só a aula terminar e Mônica sair de cena que eles iam direto falar com ele.

A porta da Sala Comunal abriu-se, revelando Aline e Mônica, que entraram animadamente. Mônica olhou para Remo e sorriu.

- Bom, Mônica eu... vou dormir. - disse Aline, olhando animadamente para os dois. - Boa noite, Mônica, boa noite Remo.

- Boa noite. - disseram Mônica e Remo em uníssono.

Aline subiu as escadas, mas por algum motivo, Mônica e Remo acreditavam que ela não tinha subido até o quarto.

- Então... – disse Remo. - Você veio.

Mônica olhou para o garoto, espantada. Não entendeu o porquê daquele comentário, mas sentou-se na frente dele e sorriu.

- Vim... Estava combinado, não estava? Aliás – disse ela, olhando o relógio da Sala Comunal. - Não são onze horas, como a gente tinha marcado. São dez...

Remo virou o rosto para olhar o relógio, e Mônica reparou em um arranhão que vinha da região da boca até o final do pescoço, fazendo-a se lembrar que Remo era um lobisomem.

- É, eu sei. - disse ele, virando-se para Mônica, que ainda olhava para o pescoço do garoto. - Mas é que eu fiquei aqui... Sirius, Tiago e Pedro estão dormindo... E eu achei que poderia esperá-la lendo um livro.

- Ah, claro. - disse ela, reparando que não havia livro em suas mãos nem perto dele.

- Mas se você quiser fazer outra coisa, afinal, a aula só está marcada para as onze.

- Acho que podemos começar agora. - disse ela. - Não temos muito o que fazer.

- Tudo bem, então.

Ele se levantou e continuou brincando com a varinha. Mônica voltou a reparar no arranhão do pescoço dele, e sentiu-se incomodada por estar ao lado dele, sozinha. Ele olhou para ela e começou a falar da matéria, e metade da garota prestava atenção, metade ainda estava temerosa de ficar sozinha com ele.

- Entendeu? - perguntou ele, quando terminou de falar sobre o bicho-papão.

Mônica sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Bom, agora o que precisaríamos mesmo é uma aula prática. - disse ele. - Seria legal, sabe, se você lutasse contra um bicho-papão de verdade, como a gente fez. Eu vou tentar... Falar com o professor, e ver se ele poderia arranjar alguma coisa para mim. Por enquanto, é isso.

- Obrigada, Remo, muito obrigada mesmo! - disse ela.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, e o pensamento de que Remo era um lobisomem à cabeça de Mônica. Ela desviou o olhar de Remo para a lareira, cujo fogo já estava quase morrendo.

- Então... Eu vou dormir. - disse ela. - Obrigada novamente, Remo...

Remo assentiu, mas não respondeu. Ela subiu as escadas, deixando-o, sozinho.

Sábado. Lílian acordara cedo demais. Ficou fazendo sua lição até Tiago descer as escadas do dormitório masculino. A garota fingiu não tê-lo visto, e continuou a escrever no pergaminho. Ele sentou-se na frente dela, fazendo-a apertar fortemente sua pena.

- Bom dia para você também, Evans. - disse ele, cruzando os braços e apoiando-os na mesa.

Lílian murmurou um "Bom dia", para fazê-lo ficar quieto. Ela continuou fazendo a lição, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia do que escrevia.

- O que está fazendo?

Tiago inclinou-se na mesa para dar uma olhada no pergaminho de Lílian, mas ela puxou o pergaminho para si e começou a enrolá-lo.

- Eu _estava_ fazendo minha lição de Transfiguração, coisa que você provavelmente nem se preocupa, não é? - ela levantou-se e subiu as escadas, com o material. Desceu as escadas, e ele ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar. Ela revirou os olhos e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Era impressionante, pensou Lílian, como Tiago Potter era irritante e grosso. E desde que ela o conheceu, desde a primeira vez que o olhou, na Plataforma 9½, ele era assim. Lílian nunca iria perdoá-lo por ter falado que ela era razoável. Lílian odiava Tiago o máximo que poderia odiar alguém.

Chegou à biblioteca. Achou que seria bom se ela pudesse pesquisar alguma coisa para sua lição, mas a idéia sumiu de sua cabeça quando viu Amos Diggory sozinho saindo da biblioteca. Ela foi até ele:

- Olá, Diggory! - disse ela, sorrindo.

Amos virou-se para ela e devolveu o sorriso.

- Bom dia, Lílian. É... É Lílian, não é?

- Isso! - disse a garota, encantada por ele ter lembrado o nome dela. - Lílian Evans.

Eles começaram a andar. Lílian estava muito satisfeita de estar ao lado daquele garoto. Algumas meninas viravam-se para os dois e provavelmente, pensou ela, sentiam uma pontinha de inveja.

- Eu posso te chamar de Lílian? Ou quer que eu te chame de Evans?

Lílian quase entrou em delírio quando ele falou isso. Nunca havia pensado que algum garoto perguntaria algo assim. Eles simplesmente decidiam como iriam chamá-la.

- Pode me chamar de Lílian. Muito educado de sua parte perguntar para mim como prefiro que eu seja chamada...

- Eu acho que isso é essencial, - disse Amos, enquanto eles saíam do castelo. - para quem quer ser educado com uma garota tão encantadora.

Por um momento, Lílian não falou nada. Sentiu aquilo como um elogio. Nunca fora elogiada daquela forma por um garoto.

- Oh, obrigada. - disse ela.

Amos não disse nada. Lílian olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e percebeu que ele sorria.

- Sabe, Lílian – disse ele, de repente. - É uma pena que você tenha companhias tão ruins.

Lílian parou de andar.

- Se você está falando das meninas, eu...

- Não, imagina, jamais poderia falar alguma coisa das suas amigas. - disse ele. - Elas são muito legais também... Não, não estou falando delas. Estou falando dos garotos da Grifinória, que estão no mesmo ano que a gente. Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew.

- Ah, claro. - disse ela. - Não ando com eles, muito pelo contrário. Para mim, exceção feita ao Remo, são todos grandes idiotas.

Amos assentiu.

- Não gosto muito do Lupin, mas nada se compara à minha antipatia pelo Potter.

Lílian espantou-se ao ver que os dois não gostavam de Tiago. Eles sentaram-se perto de uma árvore.

- O Potter? Ah, claro, ele é arrogante demais. Não dá para gostar dele.

- Arrogante, mimado, irritante, infantil, metido, mal-educado, grosso, e mau caráter.

As palavras de Amos não foram extremamente educadas, mas Lílian não pôde deixar de concordar.

- É verdade. - disse ela. - Mas só não entendi... Digo, não conheço Potter o suficiente para entender porque você disse isso... Mau caráter? Para mim, ele pode ser realmente tudo isso, menos mau caráter. Ele não me parece ser desse tipo.

Amos riu. Lílian continuou a não entender e começou a arrancar algumas folhas da grama que estavam em sua frente e não disse nada, esperando que ele respondesse.

- Lílian – disse ele, colocando a mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a corar levemente. - Você não conhece metade de quem é Tiago Potter. E imagino que nem os três fiéis companheiros saibam o que eu sei. - ele olhou para o lado e afastou-se de Lílian. - Eu na verdade não gosto muito de falar sobre isso, mas... Acho que posso confiar em você, não posso?

Lílian na verdade não sabia o que dizer. Tinha perdido a noção do que conversavam. Não entendia o que ele falava sobre Tiago. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Depois pensaria melhor nisso.

- Então vamos para outro lugar. Não quero que ninguém me ouça falando sobre isso...

_Continua..._

_N/A: Adoro suspense. Simplesmente ADORO! Desculpem, mas é que eu realmente quis prender vocês um pouquinho... Hehehehe._

_Só uma coisa: não se esqueçam das reviews, por favor!_

**Agradecimentos:** Aos meus queridíssimos leitores e minha paciente beta-reader, que consegue agüentar essa pobre ficwriter aqui.

Relação de personagens Orgulho & Preconceito-Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley** – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

**Miss Bingley** – Chloé Ingalls

**Miss Darcy –** Amélie Ginette

**Mr. Collins** – Daniel Amis

**Mr. Wickham –** Amos Diggory¹

¹ ainda não foi citado nas referências do livro.


	6. Brigas e Desafetos

_Ao meu amável leitor, _

_(Mary sorri, morrendo de vergonha e já esperando tomates, cebolas e até hipopótamos sendo lançados para cima dela...)_

_Então, pessoal, vocês estão querendo me bater? Eu sei, sei que demorei. E pior: demorei e vocês devem estar curiosos pelo que vai acontecer, afinal, terminei a fic bem no meio de uma conversa! Mas o problema é que a anta aqui já tinha todo o capítulo terminado, bonitinho e quando mandei para a Lulu Star, minha beta, eu percebi que tinha salvado, em cima do capítulo o meu trabalho de Biologia. (desvia-se rapidamente de uma girafa que acabou de ser lançada) Eu sei, pessoal, foi a burrice do século, mas agora tá aqui o capítulo e vou me esforçar o máximo para ser mais rápida e NÃO SALVAR nada em cima..._

_Bom, resposta aos comentários... (desvia-se à tempo de não morrer, de uma impressora jogada por alguém)_

**Lulu Star:** Realmente, você não sabe das coisas mas é a primeira a saber, já é algo, não? E quanto uma certa loira chamada Aline... Bom, deixa ela né? Quem sabe ela ainda conquista o Sirius? E Remo e Mônica? Prefiro deixar minha opinião para depois! XD

**Rafael Faria Gangi:** Foi o mais parado, mas o mais divertido de escrever, mas esse aqui também tá bem legal, embora tenha sido difícil escrevê-lo! De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Nany Potter:** Olha só quem veio parar em O&P! XD Espero que esteja gostando também dessa fic, e fico feliz que você tenha ficado curiosa por ler o livro, e também assista ao filme que é ótimo também, mas o livro é bem melhor! Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics e comentar!

**Sophie Granger2:** Achou o Remo perfeito e diz que não é nada pessoal, sendo a Moony?? Acha que eu acredito nessa? Ah, sei, sei... (risos) Você gosta de suspense? Sério? Então você gosta de Sherlock Holmes, né? Ih, não? Detesta? Caramba, que chato, achei que gostasse!! XDD E agora, o que há de acontecer entre Amélie e Remo? Aí você vai ter que acompanhar a fic! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Mrs. Mandy:** Isso, isso! Leia o livro! Assista ao filme! Os dois são muito bons, mas nada como a narrativa da Jane Austen... Desculpa mesmo por demorar a atualizar... A culpa não foi minha!! (foi sim, mas só metade) Quanto à sua pergunta sim, eles ainda estão no terceiro ano e vão mudar avançar sim, mas quando isso acontecer a fic vai mostrar isso, ok? Sim, sim, Tiago mau caráter! Desce um pouquinho e vai ler! Hehehe, mas não esquece de comentar! Obrigada por ler! XD

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

**Capítulo V:** Brigas e Desafetos

"_- Então vamos para outro lugar. Não quero que ninguém me ouça falando sobre isso..."_

Os dois foram para trás do castelo, e sentaram-se perto de uma árvore, aproveitando a sombra.

- O meu problema com Potter começou no nosso segundo ano. - disse ele. - Nós éramos amigos há muito tempo, antes de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Meu pai trabalhava para o dele. Eu o conhecia desde uns sete, oito anos. O sr. Potter gostava muito de mim. Muito mesmo. Ele ficava encantado com tudo o que eu fazia. E lógico, o Potter não gostava disso. Do jeito que é mimado, queria o pai apenas para ele.

"O que Potter não entendia é que seu pai não gostava de mim como filho, muito pelo contrário. Ele gostava de mim por ser um grande amigo do filho _dele_, do Tiago. Não era nada demais. Mas Tiago acabou criando uma imagem minha como um inimigo, que iria roubar o pai dele.", continuou Amos.

Lílian ouvia tudo aquilo com atenção, repetindo mentalmente tudo o que ele dizia.

- E então, Potter resolveu, antes de entrarmos no segundo ano, que iria acabar com a minha relação com o pai dele. Disse para o Sr. Potter que ouviu meu pai falando que ele - o Sr. Potter - definitivamente não sabia cuidar de um filho, transformando-o em um "covarde mimado". E disse também que me ouviu concordando, e dizendo que tanto o pai quanto o filho eram "falsos e mal educados".

Silêncio. Amos colocou a mão no rosto e suspirou.

- Desculpe. - ele disse, olhando para Lílian.

- Se quiser parar de contar... - disse ela, aproximando-se dele.

Amos fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você tem o direito de saber, agora que comecei.

"Bom, dito isso, o sr. Potter, sem sequer perguntar para alguém sobre isso, demitiu meu pai e fez questão de deixar o nome dele sujo na área em que trabalhava. Isso nos deu bastante problemas. Tudo isso por causa de um capricho de Tiago Potter. Por um orgulho infantil dele."

Lílian não sabia o que falar quando Amos terminou. As palavras ditas por ele há pouco pareciam rodar na cabeça da garota, tentando dar algum sentido às frases.

Não que ela desacreditasse no que ele falava – de forma alguma -, mas tudo aquilo fora exposto para ela de tal forma que Lílian ficou levemente atordoada com a idéia de que Tiago era, de fato, uma pessoa arrogante e intolerável; que não era apenas imaginação dela.

_"Sou de temperamento ardente e irrefletido, e a ele, um pouco livremente demais. Não me recordo de nada de mais grave. Mas o fato é que somos muito diferentes um do outro, e ele odeia-me. [- Mr. Wickham_

_- Mas isso é revoltante! Ele merece ser desmascarado publicamente. [- Elizabeth_

_- Há de chegar o momento, mas não serei eu a fazê-lo. Enquanto conservar em mim a memória de seu pai, não ousarei desafiá-lo ou expô-lo a qualquer opinião pública._

_- Mas quais terão sido os motivos de tal cavalheiro ter agido assim tão cruelmente? - tornou ela, após uma pausa._

_- Uma perfeita e decidida antipatia por mim, uma antipatia que não posso senão atribuir, em parte, ao ciúme. Tivesse o falecido Mr. Darcy gostado menos de mim, e talvez seu filho me suportasse melhor, mas creio que o invulgar afeto de seu pai por mim sempre o irritou desde muito cedo. Ele não era homem para suportar o gênero de competição existente entre nós, o gênero de preferência que freqüentemente me era dada."_

_Austen, Jane_

_Orgulho & Preconceito_

_Editora Martin Claret_

_página 75_

- Amos – disse ela, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras. - Amos, você precisa contar isso para os outros. Não só para mim. Para todos!

O garoto sorriu.

- Talvez, Lílian, talvez. Mas o real caráter dele não vai ser descoberto pela minha pessoa. Eu prefiro ficar fora desse assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. Meu pai ainda está com algumas dificuldades quanto ao emprego. Não tanto quanto na época, mas continua. Se o Potter for desmascarado, quem garante que o pai dele não irá fazer algum mal para o meu? Até porque eu ainda continuo gostando do sr. Potter. Ele é gentil, educado, bom... O problema é que criou mal o filho. Mas ninguém é perfeito, Lílian. E, exatamente por gostar do sr. Potter, eu prefiro manter a verdade escondida. É algo que eu não quero que saia por aí, porque eu tenho certeza que toda história vai ser aumentada. Fofocas são sempre assim. E não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao sr. Potter.

Lílian assentiu, pensando em como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão generoso a ponto de ficar levemente prejudicado para não atormentar a vida do pai de um garoto como Tiago, que era tão orgulhoso e infantil. Preferia deixar o verdadeiro caráter de Tiago escondido.

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso. - disse Lílian. - Quero dizer, é um absurdo o que o Potter fez com você, e eu fico sem palavras só de pensar que tudo isso foi por causa do orgulho mimado dele!

- É – disse Amos, num suspiro. - Nós nunca sabemos o que o orgulho pode fazer conosco. E não só o orgulho dele o prejudica, mas também o fato de ter tudo o que quer quando quer. Isso faz com que ele tenha um gênio terrível, Lílian. Você nem imagina.

- É – concordou a garota. - Realmente. Você tem razão, Amos. Mas ainda assim...

Amos olhou para ela e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lílian imediatamente calou-se. Era como se aquele olhar fosse um pedido para a garota não falar nada mais sobre o assunto. Lílian entendera perfeitamente, e assentiu. Sabia que aquilo, com certeza era algo doloroso para Amos e talvez ele tenha se arrependido de contar a ela sobre isso.

- Espero que você esteja ciente de que não irei contar sobre isso para ninguém. - disse Lílian, assim que passou em sua cabeça que ele temesse que ela comentasse com alguém sobre isso. - Nenhuma pessoa saberá sobre isso vindo (não é necessário para o entendimento da frase. Se desejar, pode eliminar, aí a frase fica mais enxuta, menos repetitiva. Porque subentende-se que vem da boca, saca?) da minha boca.

O garoto sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo, ajeitando-os. Ele olhou para ela e piscou, fazendo a garota virar o rosto rapidamente e respirar fundo, como se tentasse não ficar vermelha, o que não adiantou.

- Eu confio em você, Lílian. - disse ele, colocando a mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a corar mais ainda. - Tenho certeza que você não vai falar nada para ninguém.

- Agradeço a confiança, Amos. - ela disse, embaraçada.

- Vamos? - perguntou ele, sorrindo. - Ficar aqui, escondidos, não tem graça. O dia está ótimo, vamos passear, conversar. Não te conheço direito. Você me parece ser uma garota interessantíssima, tenho certeza que teremos muito assuntos!

E assim foi. Passearam, até o almoço, conversando.

Graças à isso, Lílian passou a admirar Amos mais do que já o admirava. Além do garoto demonstrar grande inteligência, pareceu que ele sentia, realmente, uma grande afeição por Lílian – o que a deixou entusiasmada, já que, depois de tanto tempo de conversa, passou a ter quase certeza que, finalmente, encontrara alguém – coisa que a fazia entender, de certa forma, algumas coisas sobre como Aline agia com Sirius. Mas jamais em sua vida, passaria a se vestir conforme Amos preferisse. Era melhor que Amos acabasse gostando dela sem que ela precisasse se adaptar para tal.

Acabou-se que Lílian e Amos passaram-se a ser grandes amigos – pelo menos, na visão da garota. Sempre que possível, ficavam juntos. Nas aulas de Herbologia, que os alunos da Grifinória tinha junto com os da Lufa-Lufa, Amos fazia questão de sentar-se perto de Lílian e fazer os trabalhos com ela.

Mas tal amizade acabou gerando uma série de problemas para a amizade antiga de Lílian com Patrícia, Mônica e Aline, que já não sentiam mais vontade de ficar perto da amiga, que apenas falava sobre Amos e em como ele agia. Afinal, as três amigas passaram a se distanciar de Lílian, que parecia não perceber, já que tinha o tempo todo a atenção voltada a Amos.

Até que um dia, dois meses depois de Amos contar sobre ele e Tiago para Lílian, foi a gota d'água para Patrícia. Ela e Lílian estavam indo almoçar, quando Amos passou e Lílian parou imediatamente de conversar o que quer que fosse com Patrícia para falar com o garoto.

- Lily, será que eu posso falar contigo? - perguntou Patrícia, demonstrando uma leve irritação no modo de falar. - Em particular, se não for muito incômodo. - acrescentou ela, olhando para Amos.

Lílian olhou para Patrícia, e abriu a boca para perguntar se ela não tinha percebido que estava conversando com Amos, mas percebera que a amiga queria realmente falar com ela.

- Amos... A gente então, se fala mais tarde. - disse ela.

Rapidamente, Amos entendeu que deveria sair e, com um aceno na cabeça, saiu, seguido pelos olhares de Lílian.

- OK, Lílian, vamos lá. - disse Patrícia. - Eu não estou com ciúmes da sua amizade com o Amos, por mim, você pode ter a amizade que quiser. Mas não acha que é muita sacanagem parar de falar comigo para ir falar com ele? Quero dizer, estávamos, agora mesmo, conversando. Ou não estávamos? E foi só ele aparecer – eu diria que ele até brotou do chão – que você pára tudo e vai falar com ele... Não quero te impedir de ser amiga dele, Lily, mas acho que você poderia, ao menos, ter uma consideração pela nossa amizade, não acha? Até porque, não sou apenas eu que penso assim. A Moniquinha e a Line andam muito chateadas contigo por causa disso. Ou será que você anda tão apaixonada por Amos a ponto de não perceber que tem dias que elas nem falam contigo direito?

Patrícia estava certa – Lílian não poderia negar isso nem que ela quisesse, porque havia percebido e sentido falta da amizade de Patrícia, Aline e Mônica.

- Eu... Eu percebi isso, Paty. - disse Lílian, embaraçada.

- Não pareceu, Lily. - disse Patrícia. - Sério mesmo.

Lílian olhou para o lado, com um ar de culpa. Não sabia exatamente o que falar para a amiga. Virou-se para ela e disse, com um ar decidido:

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar parar de ser assim... E assim, a gente pode voltar como éramos antigamente.

Mas, infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. No princípio, de fato, as quatro garotas voltaram a se falar, voltaram a ficar juntas como sempre ficaram, e Lílian pôde, ao mesmo tempo, ter a amizade de Amos, Aline, Patrícia e Mônica, sem que houvesse problemas.

Algumas semanas depois de Patrícia ter conversado com Lílian, a última e Aline estavam indo para a aula de Transfiguração quando Sirius e Tiago passaram por elas. Aline suspirou, apaixonada e Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Olá, meninas. - disse Sirius, piscando para elas, fazendo Aline corar.

- Sirius! - disse ela, sorrindo. - Que bom te ver.

- Como se vocês não estudassem juntos há três anos... - murmurou Lílian, levemente mal humorada.

Aline ignorou.

- Continua usando calças, não é? - disse Sirius, olhando para Aline e sorrindo.

- Aah, é! - disse ela, abrindo um sorriso enorme, fazendo Lílian olhar para o lado e fingir não estar irritada. - Afinal, o que não é uma regra sem sua exceção?

Sirius e Tiago riram alto.

- Line, eu vou indo... - disse Lílian. - Eu preciso falar com a McGonagall antes da aula, tudo bem?

A amiga afirmou com a cabeça, mas provavelmente havia percebido que Lílian estava irritada porque logo depois, apareceu perto dela.

- Conversar com a professora McGonagall? - perguntou Aline, depois de alcançá-la. - Tá certo, conta outra! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez, Lily?

Lílian suspirou e negou com a cabeça. Aquilo lhe era tão óbvio! Ela já dissera à Aline várias vezes o tamanho de sua reprovação pela amiga começar a usar calças apenas por causa de Sirius. Coisa que, afinal, ela já deveria ter se acostumado porque três anos de amizade era o suficiente para Lílian saber que Aline era, de fato, uma garota tola quanto à Sirius, ou qualquer outro garoto que ela estivesse apaixonada.

- Ah, Line – falou Lílian, quando elas chegaram à sala de aula. - Você sabe que eu não acho nada legal você estar usando calças ao invés de saia... _simplesmente por causa do Black_!

Aline cruzou os braços. Lílian sabia que a amiga não agüentava ouvir as reclamações dela, mas Lílian não se cansava de falar sempre a mesma coisa.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Lily, é assunto meu! - disse ela, num tom de irritação.

- Eu sei que é assunto seu, Line – disse Lílian, gaguejando nas palavras. - Mas só estou dando-lhe a minha opinião, e acho que você deveria ouvir...

- Não, não deveria ouvir! - Aline interrompeu-a, irritada. - Lílian, por favor! A última vez que eu te ouvi, você disse para eu _fingir_ que odiava o Sirius... Acha isso certo?

- Não... Ah! Espera aí! Você está dizendo que não confia em mim?!

- Eu não falei nada disse! Só disse que não deveria ouvir você em relação ao Sirius! Apenas isso! Não tire conclusões precipitadas!

- Ótimo, Aline, ótimo. - disse Lílian. - Então, não quer confiar em mim ou, que seja, me ouvir, não precisa, ok?

- Eu disse isso?

- Disse! Acabou de dizer que não deveria me ouvir em relação ao Sirius! Se eu não sou confiável em relação ao seu amado Sirius Black, que é algo tão importante para você, então não devo ser confiável para nada, não é?

- Lílian Evans, eu não falei nada disso! - disse Aline, começando a se irritar de verdade. - Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, então, você fique quieta!

- Ficar quieta, não! Calma lá, eu estava tentando te ajudar! Se não quiser ajuda...

- Ajuda como sua, não, eu não quero!

Aline estava tão agitada, que não percebera que começou a usar um tom mais alto de voz, junto com Lílian.

- Ótimo! - disse Lílian. - Não quer, ótimo! Vou-me embora!

- Vai, vai mesmo, Evans! Volta pro mar, oferenda! - disse Aline, enquanto Lílian saía andando irritada pelo corredor, em direção oposta à sala de Transfiguração. - Volta pro mar, oferenda! - gritou Aline, novamente.

Lílian nunca esteve tão irritada em toda sua vida. Nem Potter conseguiu irritá-la tanto...! Enquanto andava, encontrou com Amos.

- Olá, Lílian! Você não está indo para sua aula?

- Não vou para a aula agora. E você?

- Estava indo agora mesmo... Por que não vai?

A garota olhou para Amos, e perguntou-se se, de fato, poderia falar-lhe.

- Depois eu te conto.

- Não, não, eu não preciso ir para a aula. - disse ele. - Você é mais importante se está mal.

Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, Lílian viu que Amos percebera que ela ficou extremamente sem jeito ao falar dela de uma forma tão encantadora. Ela sorriu e, enquanto ela falou, eles entraram em uma sala vazia para conversarem. Quando eles foram entrar na sala, Amos fez questão de abrir a porta para Lílian passar, deixando-a mais encantada ainda e fazendo a irritação se passar totalmente.

Quando terminou de contar a briga entre ela e Aline, Amos ficou por um bom tempo em silêncio, tentando pensar numa solução para tal problema. Enquanto isso Lílian admirava-o, pensando em como aquele garoto era bonito. Amos olhou para ela e, ao perceber o que ela fazia, sorriu e piscou para ela.

- Acho que você deveria dar um tempo. - disse ele, calmamente. - Deixar, não só ela, mas você também, pensarem. Eu imagino que você está, de fato, brava com ela... Mas creio que gosta dela, não é?

Lílian afirmou com a cabeça.

- Claro que gosto. - disse ela. - Afinal, ela é minha amiga!

Amos sorriu para ela.

- Você realmente consegue ser uma pessoa agradável até mesmo para as pessoas que você está brava, ou chateada.

A garota riu e respondeu que ele também assim o era, levando em consideração o caso entre ele e Tiago, que Amos fazia questão de deixar de falar para os outros por sua amizade com Sr. Potter.

- Não é nada. - disse ele. - Bondade sua.

Lílian sorriu, e a sineta tocou. Eles foram cada qual para sua sala, e Lílian, mesmo que chateada com sua briga com Aline, estava feliz por ter confiado em Amos. Agora, estava certa disso: sentia alguma coisa por Amos. Sorriu sozinha, pensando em como era sortuda por ter a atenção daquele garoto.

E enquanto isso, o "pequeno romance de Mônica" - como Patrícia gostava de chamar as aulas da amiga com Remo -, iam de uma forma tão boa que Lílian podia ter certeza que eles tinham alguma coisa, além de aulas.

Certo dia, enquanto almoçavam, Mônica comentou que Remo havia conseguido um bicho papão para ela treinar com ele.

- Essas aulas, para você, caíram como uma luva, não é verdade? - perguntou Lílian.

Mônica corou.

- Por quê? Quero dizer, é claro que estão me ajudando muito... Mas por que você está falando disso?

- Aah, vamos! Não vai me dizer que todos esses encontros são aulas? Não duvido que eu veja um novo casal na nossa próxima ida à Hogsmeade... - disse Patrícia, entendendo o que Lílian queria dizer.

Ela revirou os olhos, e negou com a cabeça.

- Vocês são loucas, vêem casais em todo o lugar!

- Não é assim. - disse Patrícia. - Só estou falando o que acho! Aposto que a Lily também...

Esperançosa, provavelmente achando que Lílian iria negar, Mônica olhou para a amiga e logo viu que esta pensava o mesmo que Patrícia.

Lílian sabia que Mônica gostaria que ela negasse tal idéia, mas não tinha outro modo: Lílian acreditava fielmente que Mônica e Remo estavam se transformando em um casal e não teria dúvidas de que, talvez no final do ano ou no começo do próximo os dois começassem a namorar.

- Desculpe, Moniquinha. - disse Lílian. - Mas eu acho que devo... concordar com a Paty.

O assunto morreu naquele mesmo instante, com a chegada de Remo, que queria conversar com Mônica em particular, o que causou um enorme alvoroço em Patrícia, que foi só eles se afastarem que ela passou a criar teorias sobre o assunto 'em particular' entre os dois.

- Será um pedido em namoro? Ou talvez um convite para sair em Hogsmeade? Aah, caramba, porque eles não terminam logo com isso? Quero saber o que é. Está conseguindo ver se ela está vermelha? Ele está nervoso? Ah, Lily!

Por mais que Patrícia tentasse ver qualquer coisa no suposto casal, nada demais acontecera na conversa, apenas que, como Mônica disse, Remo havia conseguido um bicho papão e preferia falar sobre isso à sós com ela para algumas pessoas não ouvirem.

- Algumas pessoas? - perguntou Patrícia, confusa. - Que pessoas?

- Creio que qualquer um, que não saiba que ele esteja dando aula para mim. - disse Mônica. - Afinal, lembrem-se do número de fofocas que correram apenas por uma simples brincadeira do Sirius! Ouvi dizer que falaram que eu era até meia irmã dele... Por isso, talvez, Remo queira ser mais discreto.

- E já marcaram alguma aula? - perguntou Patrícia, voltando a comer, já que percebeu que não haveria nenhuma novidade sobre o novo casal.

- Sim... e não. - disse Mônica. - Quero dizer, quando ele foi falar comigo ele não conseguiu dizer se a aula seria hoje ou amanhã... Ele perguntou, na verdade, se poderia ser ontem. E depois falou: "Eu não estou entendendo nada!". E parecia que tinha alguma coisa atrás de mim... Sei lá, eu não entendi. Depois eu vou perguntar para ele mais tarde...

Lílian olhou para Patrícia e as duas riram. As duas sabiam que Remo ficara assim porque Sirius dava-lhe indicações do que falar para Mônica estando atrás dela. Já haviam visto isso na primeira vez que Remo a convidou para ter aulas, mas não haviam contado nada para a amiga.

- Qual é a graça? - perguntou Mônica, sem entender.

Pensando no que era melhor para a amiga, Lílian resolveu não contar, pelo menos agora, sobre isso – já que isso talvez pudesse afetar um pouco sobre o que Mônica pensava sobre Remo.

- Nada, Mônica, só lembramos de uma coisa...

Mônica, que provavelmente entendeu que não deveria se aprofundar no assunto, não falou nada mais sobre este.

- Me conta! Agora! O que aconteceu?

- Vai, vai! Qual é a forma do seu bicho papão?

- Ele ficou muito nervoso? Vocês já estão namorando?

- Você foi bem, conseguiu se defender direito?

- Me deixem respirar, meninas, por favor!

Mônica havia acabado de entrar no dormitório, onde Patrícia e Lílian esperavam-na para ela contar sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Remo.

Lílian estava ansiosa pela amiga, para ver se ela estava conseguindo entender a matéria – mas não podia esconder que estava, também, curiosa para saber sobre ela e Remo.

Já Patrícia nem ligava para o rendimento escolar da amiga, em sua opinião o que importava naquelas aulas era o relacionamento entre Mônica e Remo.

- Pronto, pronto, já respirou! - disse Patrícia, eufórica, sem sequer perceber que estava deixando Mônica atordoada. - Vamos, nos conte!

Mônica sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para as amigas.

- Não teve nada demais... Mas pode deixar, que eu conto. - acrescentou ela, ao ver a cara decepcionada de Patrícia.

"Combinamos em uma sala vazia, e quando entrei ele não estava lá. Esperei por um bom tempo, talvez uma meia hora, quarenta minutos, mas ele chegou. Disse que demorou porque estava falando com o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sirius entrou carregando, com a ajuda do próprio Remo, um baú que pelo visto era bem pesado. Me pareceu que Sirius queria ficar assistindo a aula, mas Remo lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez sair rapidinho. Ele me avisou sobre tudo, me relembrou do que eu precisava fazer. Perguntou se eu estava pronta, e abriu o baú. O que apareceu, bem..."

Naquele momento, Mônica parou de falar e corou de leve. Patrícia, que nem notara que a amiga ficou encabulada, pediu rapidamente para que prosseguisse.

- Ah... Bom, eu sempre tive medo... vocês sabem!

Patrícia revirou os olhos, nervosa.

- Não sabemos, Mônica, mas vamos!

- Lobisomens. - disse Mônica, por fim. - Sempre tive medo de lobisomens. Apareceu um lobisomem... E eu defendi ele, depois de umas três tentativas.

- E no que o bicho papão se transforma para o Remo? - perguntou Patrícia.

Mônica olhou para a amiga espantada com a pergunta, como se temesse a resposta.

- Não sei... Não percebi. Estava muito assustada quando o lobisomem apareceu. - disse Mônica.

Mas, de alguma forma, Lílian pensou que, talvez, aquilo fosse mentira.

_Continua..._

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! _

_Sério pessoal, desculpem mesmo pela demora... Não queria que fosse assim, mas acabou tendo que ser... Desculpem mesmo viu? Agora, não me dêem castigo, mandem reviews, por favor, viu? Hehehehe..._

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_  
Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._

**Agradecimentos:** Aos meus queridíssimos leitores e minha paciente beta-reader, que consegue agüentar essa pobre ficwriter aqui que de vez em quando comete erros que nem ela acredita que cometeu...

Relação de personagens Orgulho & Preconceito-Harry Potter:

**Miss Elizabeth Bennet** – Lílian Evans

**Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** – Tiago Potter

**Mr. Bingley** – Remo Lupin

**Miss Jane Bennet** – Mônica Mena

**Miss Bingley** – Chloé Ingalls

**Miss Darcy –** Amélie Ginette

**Mr. Collins** – Daniel Amis

**Mr. Wickham –** Amos Diggory


	7. Impaciência e Arrogância

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Bem, cá estamos com mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem dele – eu não gostei muito. Para falar a verdade, ele é bem monótono... Mas lá para o oitavo/nono capítulo vai ter coisas mais legais, prometo para vocês! Eu estou tão ansiosa para escrever quanto vocês para ler, prometo! _

_Vamos às respostas dos comentários:_

_**Sophie Granger2:**__ Bem, acredite, não foi sua a idéia, eu já a tinha em mente, mas que você quase acertou, sim, realmente! Mas, bem, a história do lobisomem vai render muita coisa ainda... Você vai ver. Obrigada por ler! Beijos!  
__**Lulu Star:**__Olha só, cada vez mais aprendo com minha beta reader! Gancho... õ.o Não sabia dessa! Mas, ótimo saber. Porque vou usar isso mais vezes:p Beijos, obrigada por tudo!  
__**Rafael Faria Gangi:**__ Bom, eu na verdade já falei que eu adoro o Amis. Ele é um dos meus PO favoritos, de fato... E um dos que eu mais quebrei a cabeça para fazer! Obrigada pelo elogio!  
__**InfallibleGirl:**__ Mais uma! Êêê! (jogando fogos de artifício) Eu fico realmente feliz porque você não é a única que tá querendo ler O&P por causa da minha fic! É um livro ótimo e eu de fato recomendo para todos! Beijão!  
__**LilysRiddle:**__ Hahahaha, maluquices à parte, você foi a segunda que falou nisso... Mas não posso dar spoilers da minha fic, não é? Nem a minha beta sabe! (risos maléficos) Beijos!  
__**Mrs. Mandy Black:**__ Não salvei nada em cima do sétimo, mas houve um pequeno problema com a Beta, mas está aqui! Pois é, coitado do Remo, né? Mas você vai ver... :p Enfim. Beijos!  
__**natalie potter:**__ Puxa, que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!_

_Respeitosamente,__  
_

_Mary Lupin._

**Capítulo VI:** Impaciência e Arrogância

Por mais tola e ridícula que tenha sido a atitude de Aline – a mudança de saia para calça pelo único motivo de Sirius gostar de pessoas que desrespeitam as regras -, Lílian precisava se desculpar com sua amiga. Mesmo Aline pretendendo usar calça até o final de Hogwarts, aquilo já não era contra as regras; Dumbledore havia deixado, tranqüilamente, a garota não usar saia.

No dia da festa de Natal, logo de manhã, Lílian acordou e desceu para a Sala Comunal, encontrando, além de Aline e Mônica, Remo, Sirius e Pedro.

― Bom dia. ― cumprimentou Lílian, aproximando-se deles. Aline olhou para Lílian, revirou os olhos e subiu para o dormitório.

― Bom dia. ― disse Sirius, parecendo levemente emburrando pela ausência de Aline. ― Continuam brigadas?

Lílian não queria responder – tratava de Sirius, e não precisaria dar satisfação à ele – mas, exatamente pelo fato de se tratar de Sirius, ela pensou que seria melhor se – pelo menos fingisse – que simpatizava-se com ele, para que Aline percebesse seu arrependimento.

― É, infelizmente. ― disse Lílian, lançando um olhar para as escadas do dormitório. ― Mas não para sempre... espero.

― Esse período passa. ― tranqüilizou Remo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Lílian ainda pensava em Aline – e em sua forma de desculpar-se com ela. Foi quando viu que Mônica olhava atentamente para Remo, que não percebera, e olhava para o chão. Lílian pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Mônica, fazendo-a virar-se para ela. Envergonhada demais para falar qualquer coisa, olhou para o teto.

― Mônica, você está voltando a acompanhar as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Mônica voltou a olhar para Remo e sorriu.

― Sim! Graças à sua paciência e bondade, consegui recuperar o tempo perdido.

― Que bom, fico feliz por isso. Agora, com licença, pessoal. Eu vou para a biblioteca. ― disse Remo e saiu, sem dar tchau.

― Nossa. ― disse Lílian. ― O que aconteceu com ele?

― Sei lá. ― respondeu Pedro. ― Sei que vou com ele para pedir ajuda com a lição de Herbologia. Sirius, vem comigo?

― Vou. Também preciso. Tchau, garotas. ― piscou para elas e saiu, junto com Pedro.

Deixando-as sozinha, Mônica olhou para Lílian e fez cara de quem não entendeu nada. Sentou-se na poltrona que estava sendo ocupada por Sirius, mais perto de Lílian.

― Eu fiz alguma coisa? Falei alguma coisa? Respondi mal? Fui mal educada? Ou é minha aparência? Meu cabelo está despenteado? Minha roupa está amassada? Estou com cara de sono? Estou feia? Com olheiras? O que está acontecendo? O que eu fiz?

Lílian olhou para a garota e suspirou.

― Não tem nada de errado com você, Moniquinha. Nada. Ele que deve estar com algum problema.

Mônica levantou-se de repente, assustando Lílian:

― Você tem algum calendário aí?

― Acho que não... Sei lá... Por quê?

― Ah... Nada não... Eu... Espera... Ahn, eu... Já volto, Lily. ― e saiu correndo, deixando Lílian sozinha.

Lílian não entendera absolutamente nada, mas ficou quieta – não queria sair da Sala Comunal para ir falar com Mônica. Pretendia conversar com Aline assim que ela voltasse a descer. Mas, de repente, sentiu-se burra por não ter saído: Tiago Potter acabara de descer do dormitório masculino.

― Evans! ― disse ele, sorrindo.

― Potter. ― respondeu ela.

― Onde estão todos? Sirius, Remo, Pedro, suas amigas?

― Black e Pettigrew estão com Remo na biblioteca. Mônica saiu. E a Paty está dormindo ainda.

― Hmm. ― fez ele. ― Vou procurar o Sirius. Até mais. Feliz Natal.

― Feliz Natal? ― perguntou ela. ― Ainda não está na hora. Mas... Feliz Natal. ― disse ela, rindo.

Depois da saída de Tiago, a Sala Comunal começou a ficar cada vez mais cheia – parecia que estavam em época de aulas, a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória iam passar o Natal em Hogwarts -, até que viu Aline descendo as escadas e a viu em direção à porta para sair. Esperou que ela saísse para ir ao seu encontro, pois conversar com ela no meio de muita gente poderia tornar a conversa desagradável.

Assim que ela saiu, Lílian rapidamente foi ao seu encontro.

― Aline! ― chamou ela, fazendo a amiga virar-se.

Quando viu quem era, Aline fez cara de pouco caso, revirou os olhos e voltou a andar.

― Aline, espera – pediu Lílian – eu preciso falar com você!

― O que é, Evans? ― perguntou Aline, irritada.

Lílian olhou para a amiga, tentando mostrar-se chateada. De fato, estava, mas não podia negar que gostaria de pedir para que parasse de ter certas atitudes ridículas em tentativas fracassadas de chamar a atenção de Sirius; mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso, pois geraria mais irritação à amiga.

Aline levantou as duas sobrancelhas e fez gestos impacientes para que Lílian falasse logo o que iria falar.

― Vamos, Evans, estou com fome e quero comer, será que você pode falar logo?

― Ah! ― fez Lílian. ― É que eu queria me desculpar. Pelo que eu disse para você, naquele dia.

Por um momento, nenhuma das duas falou. Até que Aline quebrou o silêncio:

― Até que enfim, achei que você nunca ia falar comigo. E eu desculpo, mas também preciso me desculpar pelas asneiras que eu te disse.

― Tá. ― disse Lílian. ― Então...

― Amigas novamente! ― disse Aline, puxando a amiga pelo braço. ― Vamos, que quando eu disse que estava com fome eu não menti.

Quando as duas chegaram juntas no Salão Principal, Mônica e Patrícia quase não acreditaram no que viram.

― Estava na hora das duas voltarem a se falar. ― disse Patrícia. ― Já não agüentava mais as duas sem se falar. Que coisa insuportável!

― Verdade. ― disse Aline. ― Mas realmente, eu pisei na maionese com você, Lily.

Lílian e Patrícia riram. Como eram nascidas trouxas, sabiam que a frase "pisei na maionese" não existia.

― Line, ou você "pisou na bola", ou você "viajou na maionese". ― explicou Patrícia.

Aline olhou intrigada para Patrícia, mas depois olhou para o lado, sendo salva por Sirius e Remo, que chegavam.

― Olá meninas. ― disse Remo. ― Vocês voltaram a se falar? ― perguntou, para Aline e Lílian.

― Agora mesmo. ― respondeu Aline, sorrindo.

Lílian percebeu que Mônica olhava para o chão, envergonhada. Remo e Lílian trocaram olhares e rapidamente Remo desviou o olhar.

"Aí tem coisa.", pensou Lílian, e fez um lembrete mental para perguntar sobre isso para Mônica, por mais que isso fosse intromissão na vida da amiga, Lílian simplesmente sentia-se no direito de fazer isso.

* * *

Mônica espreguiçou-se, cansada. Olhou para o relógio e assustou-se com o horário. Já era tarde, e impressionou-se por Madame Pince não tê-la expulsado ainda da biblioteca. Arrumou seu material e saiu de lá, indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que não estava muito cheio – apenas uns 5 alunos do primeiro ano e Remo, que estava lendo e parecia abatido, como se não dormisse há muito. 

Lembrou-se que naquele dia era noite de Lua-Cheia, e não se impressionou com o estado de Remo. Pensou em falar com ele, mas achou melhor fingir que não o viu: talvez fosse perigoso falar com um lobisomem em Lua-Cheia, mesmo que não estivesse transformado. Além do mais, ainda estava envergonhada por ele ter visto que ela tinha medo de lobisomens.

Não que esse fosse o maior medo dela – mas era o maior medo dela _no momento_. Ela não gostava de pensar em licantropia – na licantropia_dele_. Afinal, jamais imaginaria que Remo teria esse tipo de problema. Ele aparentava ser um garoto completamente normal. Um pouco tímido, de fato, mas completamente normal.

Agora só faltava a revelação bombástica que Sirius Black era um vampiro. E, se ele realmente fosse ("Não seja idiota, Mônica, você está delirando!"), ela preferia nem saber. Ela não queria mais esse tipo de problema na vida dela...

― Mônica!

Era tudo o que ela não queria – que ele percebesse a sua presença. E ela estava quase conseguindo – já estava com o pé no degrau, mas antes dela subir, ele viu que ela estava lá.

― Mônica!

Agora, ela não podia se fingir de surda. Virou-se para ele, que estava indo em sua direção. Ela forçou um sorriso.

― Remo, não tinha te visto...

― Não tem problema. Eu queria falar com você... Sobre as nossas aulas.

Tentando disfarçar que não estava nervosa, ela sorriu, apenas. ― Queria saber, você ainda quer aulas? Digo, nós já chegamos na matéria com o professor, não é?

Mônica não sabia bem o que dizer, pois, realmente, gostaria de mais aulas – mais por ficar um pouco de tempo à sós com ele do que pelas próprias aulas ―, mas também tinha medo por causa da condição do garoto.

― Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte ― disse ela, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para não ofendê-lo – Se eu tiver alguma dúvida, algum problema ou qualquer coisa assim, eu não penso duas vezes e falo com você, tudo bem?

― Tudo bem. ― disse Remo, de uma forma que Mônica não conseguiu descobrir se estava, de fato, tudo bem ou não. ― E no próximo trabalho em dupla, eu faço questão de fazer com você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mônica corou levemente mesmo tentando fazer com que isso não acontecesse e confirmou com a cabeça. Murmurou que ia dormir, deu boa noite para ele e subiu as escadas.

Mal entrou no quarto e Patrícia pulou perto dela e perguntou onde estava, com quem estava e porque demorou tanto para chegar.

― Calma, Paty, deixa a garota respirar. ― disse Lílian. ― Ela mal chegou e você começa?

― Já sei, estava com o seu professor favorito, não é? Aquele que atende pelo nome de Remo Lupin! Não é verdade?

― Paty ― disse Mônica, pacientemente ― eu estava na biblioteca, e realmente, me encontrei com o Remo... ― Patrícia soltou um risinho bobo – Mas _deixa eu falar_? Foi aqui no Salão Comunal apenas, e ele só me perguntou se eu queria mais aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

― E você aceitou, evidentemente. ― disse Patrícia.

Mônica olhou para Patrícia e se perguntou o que iria dizer à ela como desculpa de não ter aceitado as aulas, se estas estavam sendo tão produtivas.

― Não, não aceitei. Você deveria saber que eu morro de vergonha... Enfim.

Patrícia olhou assustada para a amiga, como se o fato dela não aceitar as aulas de Remo fosse um dos crimes que levaria Mônica para Azkaban e ela jamais voltaria. Parecendo desanimada, Mônica deu boa-noite para Patrícia e Lílian e foi dormir.

* * *

O terceiro ano ia chegando ao fim, e com a proximidade dos exames, Lílian ia ficando cada vez mais na biblioteca, junto de Mônica – e às vezes, Aline e Patrícia. Várias vezes a garota encontrava Íris Snicket, e ambas se ajudavam nas matérias que tinham dificuldade, e Lílian e ela acabaram encontrando uma amizade inesperada. 

Lílian nunca gostara muito de Íris – achava a menina levemente fútil por pensar apenas em garotos, namoros e coisas do tipo -, mas não deixava de ser simpática e a cada dia demonstrava mais inteligência.

Pois em um dia, as duas estudavam Feitiços, e Amos Diggory apareceu de repente, fazendo Íris soltar um gritinho e Lílian levantar-se para cumprimentá-lo.

― Olá, meninas! ― disse Amos, amavelmente. ― Poderia me sentar aqui, ao lado de vocês? Prometo não atrapalhá-las... Preciso estudar também.

Rapidamente, Íris e Lílian se entreolharam, felizes pela sorte que tinham de estar junto com Amos Diggory, por mais que não fossem conversar.

― Ora, é lógico, Amos! ― disse Lílian. ― Você nunca iria nos atrapalhar!

O garoto sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, fazendo com que Íris olhasse para a amiga, que fingia não entender o que ela queria dizer.

Enquanto Lílian e Íris estavam concentradas estudando (ou prestando atenção em Amos), Amélie e Chloé passaram pela biblioteca.

―_Não_! ― disse Chloé, olhando para as duas garotas. ― Veja isso, Amélie! ― e indicou com a cabeça para os três. ― Isso é possível? Ou estou vendo alguma miragem?

Amélie olhou levemente desinteressada, mas quando viu Amos Diggory sentado ao lado de _Lílian Evans_ e "aquela garota que pintava o cabelo", entrou em choque e não pôde responder à amiga.  
― Onde é que esse mundo vai parar? ― perguntou Chloé. ― É um absurdo isso, não dá para acreditar! Oh, se fôssemos nós duas... Aí sim, estaria tudo corretíssimo. Nós duas somos bonitas, simpáticas, inteligentes, _sangue-puro_, divertidas, elegantes... Enquanto a Evans e essa tal de Snicket... Sem comentários. Veja isso, Amélie, aquela menina _pinta o cabelo_! Quem ela pensa que é, uma metamorfomaga? No mínimo morre de inveja de mim.  
Quando virou-se para a amiga, viu que ela admirava Amos, e sentiu que seu plano de juntar Amélie e Remo estaria quase por falhar.

― Mas se quer saber ― disse rapidamente Chloé, ficando na frente de Amélie, para tapar a visão dela de Amos. ― Eu _acho_ que tem umas pessoas por aí bem mais interessadas em nós...

― O que você quer dizer com isso? ― perguntou Amélie, desviando a atenção de Amos para Chloé.

A garota sorriu para Amélie. ― Ora, vamos, estou falando do Remo Lupin!

Amélie olhou para Chloé. ― Ah! É verdade ― disse ela. ― Eu quase me esqueci dele, coitadinho... É que acabaram ocorrendo tantas coisas... Você sabe.

― É, é... Mas, coitado! Não viu como ele anda cansado? No mínimo deve ser por _sua_ causa! Lie, ele é tímido! Você precisa dar uma chance para ele... Fale com ele na aula de Herbologia, faça trabalho em grupo com ele. ― disse Chloé. E rapidamente, completou ― Não tem problema, já que eu posso fazer com o Tiago!

Quando ouviu o nome de Tiago, Amélie fez uma careta. Chloé, satisfeita, soltou um risinho e voltou a falar de Remo com a amiga, enquanto voltavam a passear em Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte, Tiago e Sirius estavam elétricos. Não paravam de andar por Hogwarts inteira, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho. Os dois volta e meia davam risadas, mas ninguém entendia exatamente o porquê.

Lílian estava na biblioteca, revisando algumas coisas de Poções, quando Tiago e Sirius entraram, agora mais quietos do que nunca. A garota nem ligou para os dois – já aprendera que não adiantava se irritar com os dois, além do mais, prometera a si mesma não se irritar com Sirius, por causa de Aline; mas isso não significaria que ela teria que ser amiga dele.

Pois tudo parecia tranqüilo demais, contando a agitação de Tiago e Sirius nos últimos dias, mas Lílian preferiu não ligar – Poções no momento era muito mais importante para ela. Tranqüilo até certo ponto, quando os dois sentaram-se perto dela.  
― Oh, olá, Evans! ― disse Tiago, como se não tivesse notado que havia sentado na mesma mesa que ela.  
― Olá, Potter. ― disse ela, lançando no garoto um olhar de irritação. Obviamente, Tiago não percebera – estava ocupado demais olhando para Sirius e rindo. ― Qual o motivo das risadas, posso saber?  
― Ah, não é nada não, querida... ― disse Tiago, ignorando a careta que Lílian fez quando ele a chamou de "querida". Debruçou-se na mesa para ver o pergaminho e o livro de Lílian. ― Ah, Poções?  
― Não, Potter! ― retrucou ela, ironicamente ― Estou fazendo um estudo mais aprofundado sobre a vida pessoal, principalmente a amorosa, de Oscar Wilde, não está vendo?

― Ah, sei quem é esse tal de Oscar! Não é um tipo de prêmio que recebem por esses filmes trouxas? É uma coisa assim, não é? ― perguntou Sirius.

Lílian olhou para Sirius e fez força para não rir. ― Não, Black. O Oscar Wilde é um escritor inglês, muito consagrado. Já esse Oscar, realmente, é um prêmio... Mas não tem nada a ver com Oscar Wilde.  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça, levemente atordoado, provavelmente (na visão de Lílian) por causa da quantidade de informação que ele recebera da garota, e ela sabia (ou pelo menos achava que) que Sirius não era lá muito esperto.

― Pois é Sirius, você deveria ter se informado mais sobre o mundo trouxa, como você é! Isso é tão óbvio... Até um elfo doméstico sabe! ― ironizou Tiago.  
Levemente ofendida pelo comentário que o garoto fizera, Lílian arrumou rapidamente suas coisas, enquanto os outros dois a observavam, tentando entender o que a garota ia fazer. Quando esta se levantou, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e sorriram. Sem perceber e sequer imaginar o que eles planejavam, saiu andando e Sirius – que estava ao seu lado -, abaixou-se e tentou olhar embaixo da saia de Lílian.  
― _Black_! ― disse Madame Pince, que via a cena. Lílian virou-se rapidamente e olhou para Sirius, que ainda estava abaixado. ― O que o senhor estava fazendo? Não vai me dizer que...  
― Estava tentando olhar debaixo da minha saia! ― completou Lílian, irritada.  
Tiago à essa altura já não podia mais segurar o riso, e soltou uma gargalhada histérica, fazendo Madame Pince expulsá-lo, junto com Sirius, que estava vermelho de vergonha.  
― Srta. Evans, pode deixar que Dumbledore saberá disso assim que...  
― Obrigada, Madame Pince, mas prefiro resolver os problemas eu mesma! ― disse Lílian, saindo da biblioteca. ― BLACK! VOLTA AQUI!  
Sirius e Tiago estavam correndo, e mesmo com o grito que Lílian dera, não pararam. Imaginando que eles tinham ido para a Sala Comunal, foi até lá.

De fato, os dois estavam lá, ao lado de Pedro e Remo. A garota seguiu em direção a Sirius e cutucou-o com força. Quando ele virou-se e viu Lílian, disse:

― Evans! A que devo sua honrada presença?  
― Explique-se. ― disse ela, tamborilando os dedos no livro que segurava, mostrando impaciência. Sirius fez cara de desentendido. ― Ah, vamos lá, Black! Você estava tentando olhar embaixo da minha saia! Até a Madame Pince viu!  
― É verdade, Sirius ― comentou Tiago ― Você foi absurdamente _indiscreto_...  
Sirius virou-se para o amigo.  
― Mas era um momento de _desespero_, sabe. ― respondeu ele ― Ela valia 50 pontos, e era o que eu precisava para passar você!  
― Ah, mas se você olhasse para outras 10 meninas, seria mais fácil do que olhar logo no da Evans!  
Lílian virou-se para Pedro e Remo, que pareciam também não entender nada, e perguntou:  
― Poderiam traduzir o que eles estão falando? ― eles não responderam, continuaram a prestar atenção no que Sirius e Tiago discutiam. ― _Ah, ótimo_! Se o assunto da conversa está presente, com licença que o assunto da conversa quer saber do que estão falando! ― disse ela.  
― Eu... Vocês não estão fazendo isso, não é? ― perguntou Remo, escandalizado. ― Vocês ainda por cima estão contando _pontos_?  
― É lógico! ― disse Tiago ― Sabe como é, para dar aquela relaxada das provas...  
― E os pontos são os mais divertidos! Meninas mais difíceis são as que valem mais pontos... Mas tem umas fáceis que a gente descobre cada coisa... Por exemplo, a Amélie Ginette troca de...  
― Nem fala, Sirius, por favor! ― disse Remo, assim que ouviu o nome de Amélie no meio. Colocou as mãos no ouvido. ― Não quero saber de detalhes!  
Sem saber o que fazer, Lílian sentiu novamente pena de Aline por ela ser apaixonada por Sirius. Sabia que se falasse sobre o que ele e Tiago estavam fazendo, apenas iria ou magoá-la demais, ou resultaria em mais uma briga – e Lílian já estava farta de brigas. E, pela primeira vez, agradeceu mentalmente à Dumbledore por ter autorizado Aline a usar calça.  
― Black... Um aviso... ― disse Lílian. ― E isso servirá ao senhor _Potter_ também... Se eu vir um de vocês dois... Olhando a... Olhando debaixo da saia de alguma pessoa que seja minha amiga... Ou a_minha_... Estejam bem avisados, Dumbledore saberá disso.  
Depois, saiu e foi para o dormitório, encontrando lá Aline.  
Quando viu a amiga e lembrou-se do que Sirius havia feito, teve vontade de abraçá-la, avisá-la de que Sirius não era o garoto ideal pra ela.  
― Oi, Lily! Eu ia te encontrar... A gente tinha combinado de estudar Feitiços juntas!  
Lílian ficara tão irritada com a atitude de Tiago e Sirius, que esquecera-se completamente dos estudos.  
― Lógico que não ― mentiu ela, sentando-se em sua cama. ― vim pegar minhas anotações, eu não as peguei quando fui estudar Poções.  
― Então pegue, que nós iremos juntas!  
A garota sorriu e abriu sua mochila, recolhendo suas anotações das aulas.

* * *

― Ele fez _mesmo_ isso?! ― perguntou Amos Diggory.  
― Fez. ― respondeu Lílian.  
Os dois estavam na biblioteca estudando Herbologia.  
― Se não fosse você me contando, acho que não acreditaria!  
Lílian deu os ombros. ― Não dá para acreditar, não é? Achei que o que o Potter havia feito com você... Oh, _desculpe_! ― disse ela, interrompendo-se rapidamente. ― Não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto!  
Amos rapidamente negou com a cabeça. 

― Não há problema, querida. ― Amos colocou sua mão no ombro da garota. ― Nós dois sabemos do tipo de Potter, esse assunto não é proibido.

"― _Causa-me um certo pasmo sua (de Mr. Darcy) intimidade com Mr. Bingley! Como pode Mr. Bingley, que é a boa disposição em pessoa e de uma simpatia sem limites, manter relações de amizades com tal homem? Como é possível adaptarem-se um ao outro(― disse Elizabeth.)_

_(Mr. Wickhman) ― Talvez não; embora Mr. Darcy saiba agradar quando bem entende. Habilidade não lhe falta. É muito capaz de orientar uma conversação agradável, se a acha frutífera. Entre as pessoas de seu nível ele é totalmente diferente daquilo que aparenta ao menos prósperos. O orgulho nunca o abandona, mas, com os ricos, ele mostra-se liberal, justo, sincero, racional, digno de honra, e talvez até agradável... Conforme a fortuna e importância de seu interlocutor."  
_

_  
Austen, Jane  
Orgulho & Preconceito  
Ed. Martin Claret  
página 77 e 78_

Tentando disfarçar sua timidez, Lílian continuou com o assunto:  
― E eu realmente fico indignada quando penso em Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Quero dizer, concordo que Pettigrew é levemente abobado e seguidor dele, mas não consigo entender como conseguem andar com Potter!  
O garoto soltou uma risada e, tirando a mão que estava no ombro de Lílian, colocou em cima da mão dela, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. Porém, para sua sorte, Amos não percebera.  
― Ora, querida, para tudo tem uma explicação! Potter, como sempre de um orgulho inimaginável, pode ser uma das melhores companhias quando quer... Você sabe, quando está com pessoas suficientemente importantes para ele... Como o Black, por exemplo. Ora vamos, por mais que todos nós saibamos que Black odeia a família, ele não deixa de fazer parte dela! E, bom... A família Black é a família Black. Quanto a Lupin e Pettigrew, não vejo porque ele não estaria com eles. Lupin é um bom aluno, e Pettigrew, é bem capaz dele estar apenas com dó. Ou ele se diverte com ele... Potter sabe ser uma companhia agradável! Ele foi meu amigo, sei do que estou falando... Um grande amigo, diga-se de passagem. A verdade é que gostaria de continuar a ser amigo dele... Preferia não saber de toda a verdade.  
Como se quisesse parar o assunto, ajeitou-se na cadeira e segurou fortemente a mão de Lílian.

* * *

― E lá vão eles de novo... Não agüento mais ver esses dois juntos!  
Chloé, que acabara de entrar na biblioteca com Amélie, de cara encontrou Amos e Lílian de mãos dadas. Rapidamente, a metamorfomaga sentou-se em uma mesa longe o suficiente para eles não perceberem a presença dela, mas perto o bastante para que pudesse tentar ouvir o que diziam.  
Com um suspiro, Amélie sentou-se ao lado da amiga e olhou para o outro lado. Espantada, Chloé perguntou o que havia acontecido para ela não se interessar pelo que os dois conversavam.  
― Ah, Chloé! Eu estava pensando, sabe em quem?  
Sem nenhum interesse em saber, Chloé apenas deu os ombros e negou com a cabeça.  
― No Remo! Ah, ele é incrível, não é?  
Quando Amélie começou com os elogios, a única coisa que Chloé poderia fazer era atiçar o assunto, para que a amiga ficasse cada vez mais encantada com o garoto.  
― Mas, diga-me mais sobre o que ele falou de mim, Chloé! Por favor!  
― Por Merlin, Lie, você já sabe de todos os detalhes! Não tem mais o que falar. ― retrucou a garota.  
Amélie suspirou novamente, e comentou que não entendia como Remo ainda não tinha convidado-a para sair, se gostava tanto dela.  
― Ora vamos, Amélie! Dê tempo ao tempo, ele me parece um garoto tímido! Mas amanhã, temos aula de Herbologia, e eu falo com ele. Como havíamos combinado, você faz trabalho com ele e eu com o Tiago!  
― Oh, por favor, fale mesmo! Vamos esperar até amanhã! Mal posso esperar.

_Continua..._

N/A:_Pois bem, pessoal! Aqui está o final da fic e assim que postá-la vou começar a escrever o oitavo!  
E sobre o atrasado, minha beta reader teve um pequeno problema, mas nada que não fosse temporário. O que importa é que ela betou (e muito bem, diga-se de passagem) e agora tá postado! Desculpem a demora!_

_Não se esqueçam das reviews, elas me deixam felizes, viu? XD_


	8. Convite e mais um convite

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Creio que nesse momento, pedir desculpas não adianta mais, porém como não tem nenhuma outra palavra para dizer, o jeito é dizer mesmo desculpas. **Toda** a desculpa do mundo, porque o meu problema não foi nem preguiça - esse capítulo já estava terminado há tempos, mas houveram problemas com outras pessoas. Mas acho que de agora em diante não vou ter mais beta reader, para não ter que depender de outra pessoa para poder postar. (Não, não estou culpando a Lulu por isso, muito pelo contrário, você me ajudou muito, querida! Obrigada por tudo) Mas isso é uma opção minha mesmo, eu vou acabar fazendo umas duas ou três revisões antes de postar e assim vai ficar. Claro que não vai ser a melhor revisão do mundo, o ideal é ter outra visão, mas é difícil ficar dependendo de outra pessoa, então assim vai ficar. Não, eu não vou abandonar essa fic, como já disse há algum tempo.  
Como é costume, vou responder aos comentários de (ex?) leitores:_

_**Mrs. Mandy Black:**_ _Pois é, eu ando demorando (E MUITO) para atualizar a fic, sei disso, mas esse ano eu tive muitos problemas (vestibular), e tudo indica que ano que vem terei os mesmos problemas (cursinho...), e é isso que dá querer prestar um curso que é super concorrido, mas de qualquer maneira, vou continuar por aqui. Que bom que você gostou do sexto, e espero que goste do sétimo também! Muito obrigada por ler!_

**Lulu Star:** Depois, a gente precisa conversar. Sei que não foi você que betou esse último capítulo, mas eu tomei essa decisão do nada, e como você não tava no MSN, acabei pedindo para uma outra amiga betar. Sobre a idéia de não ter mais beta reader, é porque sei que você é ocupada e não quero dar trabalho para você, nem para outra pessoa. Mas você foi uma ótima beta reader, viu? Muito obrigada por tudo, querida! ^^

_**Natalie Potter:** Você não está sendo chata, de verdade. Eu gosto de todas as críticas, sejam elas boas, ou más. E gostei muito do que você falou, espero que eu tenha lhe agradado mais... E concordo com você, Amos deveria ir para as cucuias... Mas vamos ver como continua! hehehhee Obrigada por ler!  
_

_**Ninha Baudelaire:** Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que eu **amei** o sobrenome que escolheu. Baudelaire é o cara. Apesar de não conhecer muito os trabalhos dele, eu gosto muito dele! Infelizmente eu sou uma pessoa muito organizada e não faço idéia de quantos capítulos serão. Talvez 15... Talvez 30... hehehehehe de verdade, eu não sei mesmo! Obrigada por ler, e pela review! Beijos!_

_**Natalie Potter [2]:** Tá aí, ó! Na frente da sua tela do computador. (risada idiota)_

_**Larizzaz:** Eu confundi sim, não é o final da fic, e sim o final do capítulo. Eu sou uma retardada mesmo... (se mata) Beijos!_

E eu realmente espero que ainda tenha algum leitor vivo e interessado na fic.

Atenciosamente,

_Mary Lupin.  
_

**Capítulo VII:** Convite e (mais um) convite

E enfim, a tão esperada aula de Herbologia chegara. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória se reuniram nas estufas, alguns conversando como Lílian e Amos (Remo e Pedro também, mas o primeiro não prestava muita atenção no que o amigo dizia, por não parar de lançar olhares para Chloé, esperando que ela viesse falar com ele sobre Amélie), outros com sono o suficiente para apenas ficar esperando a professora chegar, mais uns que estavam nervosos por causa da aula (e já sabemos que Amélie e Chloé estavam assim) e ainda haviam alguns que não esperavam absolutamente nada da aula e apenas planejavam como fugir de lá. Qualquer um sabe que desse último grupo inclui Sirius e Tiago – para eles, não havia coisa mais maçante do que a última aula antes da prova. Não se podia fazer nada, nenhum tipo de gracinha, e os professores tentavam assustá-los dizendo que as provas estavam perto o suficiente para que até Sirius e Tiago ficassem preocupados.  
― E lá vai de novo, aula de Herbologia. Com a maravilhosa turma da Lufa-Lufa. ― disse Tiago, olhando para Chloé (que não tirava os olhos dele). ― Se você quer saber, Sirius, provavelmente a única garota nesse mundo que eu não convidaria para sair seria a Chloé. A Amélie, que é uma cópia mal-feita dessa outra aí, já foi uma péssima experiência.  
Sirius segurou o riso e negou com a cabeça.  
― E a Mônica Mena, também não pode. Ela é do Remo.  
― Ah, é verdade. ― concordou Tiago. ― É campo proibido. Mas ela é bonitinha, se não fosse do meu querido amigo... Mas calma, eu não vou pedir para sair com ela, Sirius, sei que é proibido. ― completou ele, quando viu o olhar de censura do amigo. ― Eu não sou sacana...  
Ouviu-se uma risada irônica do lado deles, e quando viram, eram Lílian e Amos. A risada era de Lílian (Amos não fizera nada, apenas olhara para uma direção oposta à de Tiago).  
― Não é sacana, Potter? ― perguntou Lílian. ― Eu não teria tanta certeza. Porque a experiência que eu tive há alguns dias atrás diz o contrário.  
Tiago, virou-se para Lílian - não antes de olhar para Amos e negar com a cabeça – e disse calmamente:

― A experiência que você teve há alguns dias atrás foi com o Sirius. Não comigo, Evans. Você deveria saber a diferência. E devo dizer que gostaria de não ter a péssima... _experiência_, por uma falta de palavra melhor, de ver que está ouvindo minha conversa de novo. Já foram duas vezes, não é?  
Lílian abriu a boca para falar (pois ela detestava se lembrar de que havia ouvido o que Amélie e Tiago conversavam no começo do ano), mas Amos colocou a mão no ombro dela como se pedisse para que nada falasse, e assim foi feito. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou-se para Amos, que acarretava um constrangimento terrível.  
Entraram na estufa ao som de Pedro Pettigrew implorando para que Sirius fizesse o trabalho com ele – já que o primeiro nada sabia sobre a matéria, e Sirius entendia muito bem.

― Pode deixar, Pedro, eu _vou_ com você. Não tem problema, mas chega desses guinchos!  
― Obrigado, Sirius, obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo, você não sabe como está ajudando... Realmente, você é um grande amigo, não podia esperar outro, eu mal sei como agradecer...  
― Agradeça simplesmente ficando quieto... ― disse Sirius rindo, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo, quando os dois sentaram-se juntos em uma mesa.  
Tiago e Remo se entreolharam e deram os ombros, rindo. Patrícia chegou perto dos dois sorrindo e deu um cutucão no ombro de Remo, fazendo com que ele se assustasse.  
― Ah! Oi, Patrícia... É você. ― disse ele.  
― Quem você imaginou que era? A Amélie Ginette? ― perguntou Patrícia, escolhendo qualquer nome, sem sequer saber que era exatamente essa pessoa que Remo imaginara que era. ― Bom, é o seguinte: a Mônica tá sem dupla, quer fazer com ela?  
Pego de surpresa, Remo corou e olhou para o lado, envergonhado. Obviamente que ele estava desacostumado com o jeito estabanado de Patrícia, mas Tiago rapidamente disse:  
― Ele quer sim... Ele ia convidá-la para fazer com ela mesmo...

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Enquanto Tiago levava o amigo, esbarrou em Lílian, ficando entre ela e Amos. Assim que isso aconteceu, Amélie, que ficara irritada ao ver que Remo não faria dupla com ela, chamou Amos para que fizesse dupla com ela. Sem sequer receber uma resposta, ela o puxou para sentarem-se juntos, deixando Lílian a ver navios. O contrário aconteceu com Chloé. Um garoto muito bobo - que por acaso Chloé detestava - chamou-a para fazer com ela e, da mesma forma que Amélie fez com Amos, o garoto não esperou resposta. Aline e Patrícia ficaram juntas e Lílian, então, viu-se sozinha. Não que se importasse de fazer com alguém que não fosse de suas relações mais próximas, mas sentiu-se completamente perdida. A estufa estava cheia e os alunos falavam alto. Até que percebeu que ela era a única que não tinha dupla. Quando ia sentar-se com Aline e Patrícia para as três fazerem o trabalho juntas, ouviu alguém chamando-a.

― Evans, aqui! Eu também não tenho dupla.  
Para Lílian, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Para as garotas, aquilo era um crime terrível. Para os garotos, aquilo era um milagre. Como assim, Tiago Potter sem uma dupla? Logo ele, o tão querido (e arrogante) Potter, sem nenhuma dupla! Lílian não conseguia acreditar que teria que ficar tanto tempo perto daquele garoto.  
Percebendo que estava interrompendo a aula com sua hesitação de sentar-se ao lado de Tiago, Lílian rapidamente passou por todos os alunos – as garotas olhavam com inveja enquanto os garotos olhavam com medo, como se Lílian fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, sem mostrar nenhum tipo de amizade ao garoto.  
― Olá para você também, Evans. Agradeço a sua generosa bondade de aceitar fazer a dupla comigo, já que ambos não tinham duplas.

Lílian não se deu o trabalho de responder. Apenas deu um sorriso leve, e olhou para a professora para prestar atenção.

Porém, tudo era muito estranho. Potter estava atrás dela, e conseguia sentir a presença dele fortemente – era como se ele estivesse tocando nela. Lílian suspirou e se mexeu, como se quisesse se livrar daquele pressentimento. Sentia a respiração do garoto tocar-lhe as costas. Quando ele se mexeu, era como se o observasse. Podia ver todos os movimentos que ele fizera, como em um vídeo. Quando a professora mandou que todos começassem, Lílian sequer se virou. Continuou a perceber todos os movimentos daquele garoto detestável. Até que o mesmo chamou-lhe a atenção e Lílian foi obrigada a acordar de seu devaneio.

― Eu não gostaria de fazer o trabalho sozinho, sabe. ― comentou Tiago, cujas mãos estavam já completamente sujas de terra. ― Faça o favor de me ajudar?  
― É claro que você não tem que fazer o trabalho sozinho. Desculpe, estava pensando em coisas aleatórias. Você deveria ter me chamado antes. Não fique resmungando agora. ― disse ela, sem prestar atenção no que fazia.

Fizeram todo o trabalho calados, e a cada minuto Lílian ficava mais irritada pela presença de Potter, e agradeceu aos céus quando terminaram e ela pôde se afastar do garoto, para se encontrar com Patrícia e Aline. As duas, que também já tinham terminado o trabalho, perceberam a irritação da amiga e acharam melhor nem comentar sobre qualquer coisa da aula. As três apenas observavam Mônica e Remo, que pareciam se entender bem. Até que Patrícia não agüentou e falou com Lílian:

― Ah, Lily! Você também é exagerada. Não deve ter doído tanto assim fazer um simples trabalho com o Tiago...  
Assim que ela disse isso, Aline deu um tapa na testa e murmurou um "Não, Paty!". Lílian olhou para a amiga e pareceu que iria explodir.  
― Claro, não dói! Imagina que não dói, Patrícia. Claro, porque não foi você que fez trabalho com um ser tão desagradável como ele!

― Obrigado, Evans! ― disse Tiago, que estava próximo às três, junto com Sirius e Pedro. ― Prometo que tentarei levar isso como um elogio.  
A garota virou-se para ele, com irritação e disse:  
― É uma pena, pois fiz de tudo para que não parecesse um elogio. ― disse ela, fazendo força para que não levantasse a voz.  
Por um momento, pareceu que Tiago ia falar alguma coisa, pois abriu a boca. Mas Remo tinha acabado de chegar, com as mãos e vestes sujas de terra, o que fez com que Tiago parasse. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e foi embora, sozinha.  
E tudo era então culpa da Patrícia. Ela não precisava ter começado a falar sobre Tiago. Mas aquele era o penúltimo dia de aula. E ela estaria livre durante as férias.

― Mãe! Mãe, vamos logo! Vamos chegar atrasadas em King's Cross, e não quero nem pensar no que diabos vai acontecer comigo se eu não conseguir entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts! ― disse Lílian, abrindo a porta de casa.  
― Aí você pode estudar em uma escola de gente normal. ― resmungou Petúnia, sentada em uma poltrona, rabiscando em um papel.  
Lílian ignorou a irmã. Estava apressada demais para responder qualquer besteira de sua irmã.  
― MÃE! ― gritou Lílian, fazendo com que Petúnia pulasse da cadeira de susto. ― PELO AMOR DE DEUS, QUANDO É QUE A GENTE PODE IR?  
Rapidamente, Daisy Evans, mãe de Lílian e Petúnia, saiu correndo apressada do banheiro, com a chave do carro.  
― Imediatamente, Lily querida, imediatamente! Vamos, Petúnia, venha logo. Onde está seu pai? Ah, sim, é claro, ele já foi tirar o carro. Eu não vou dirigir. ― jogou a chave de seu carro no sofá. ― Ok, vamos. Petúnia, quer parar de fazer muxoxo?  
― Vamos, mamã, vamos. ― disse Lílian, revirando os olhos para Petúnia.

Chegando em King's Cross, Lílian estava em cima da hora. Conseguira, com algum esforço, colocar sua mala no vagão. Começou a procurar suas amigas dentro do trem, mas ele começou a andar e ela ainda não tinha onde se sentar.  
― Lily!  
De repente, Lílian arrependeu-se de ter apressado a mãe. Ela poderia ter chego atrasada e não ter que aturar...  
― Oi, Amis.  
― Como vai, querida? Está tudo bem? Venha, sente-se comigo. Precisava falar com você mesmo, sabe.

"― _Poderei, minha senhora, em seu próprio interesse e no de sua encantadora filha Elizabeth, solicitar-lhe a honra de uma audiência privada com ela no decorrer da manhã? (...)__  
[Mr. Collins] ― Acredite-me, cara Miss Elizabeth, que sua modéstia, longe de lhe causar algum detrimento, apenas se vem juntar às outras perfeições. A senhora apareceria menos graciosa a meus olhos não fosse por essa pequenina má vontade de sua parte; mas permita-me lembrar-lhe que gozo da conceituada autorização de sua mãe para lhe falar nestes temos. Não terá dúvidas quanto ao teor da comunicação que tenho a fazer-lhe, se bem que sua natural delicadeza a leve a dissuadi-la do contrario; minhas atenções têm sido sobejamento incisivas para admitirem umas interpretação diferente. Quase imediatamente após ter entrado nesta casa, escolhi a senhora para companheira de minha vida futura. (...) ― As razões que me levam a casar são, (...), porque estou convencido de que, digno de tal modo, contribuirei grandemente para minha própria felicidade; e terceiro, que eu deveria talvez ter mencionado antes, porque vou desse modo ao encontro do desejo e recomendação especial da nobre senhora a quem eu tenho a honra de chamar _minha protetora_. (...) É essa, portanto, e de algum modo geral, minha opinião em favor do casamento; resta-me dizer porque me decidi por Longbourn, em lugar de minha vizinhança, onde lhe asseguro haver muitas jovens igualmente encantadoras. Ora, acontece que, em minha qualidade de futuro herdeiro__destes bens após a morte de seu pai (que, contudo, espero que viva ainda por muitos anos), nunca me sentiria em paz com minha consciência se não tivesse diligenciado pro escolher uma esposa entre as suas filha, de modo a minimizar o prejuízo a sofrer por altura de tão melancólico acontecimento (...). Foi esse meu__principal motivo, cara prima, e estou certo de que não será ele a contribuir de algum modo para a diminuição de sua estima por mim. (...); e pode estar certa de que nunca uma censura menos generosa passará alguma vez por meus lábios, quando estivermos casados."_

AUSTEN, Jane - Orgulho & Preconceito, pág. 96, 97, 98

Editora Martin Claret

― Ah, não, Amis... Eu estava procurando minhas amigas...  
― Não seja por isso, Lily. Venha. Sente-se aqui nessa cabine comigo, depois as procuramos.

Assim, elas fazem companhia à nós dois e poderemos comemorar juntos. Venha, sente-se Lily, preciso falar com você!  
Lílian abriu a boca para dizer que não queria conversar, mas os dois já estavam sozinhos em uma cabine. Lílian não teve outra opção além de se sentar. Amis sentou-se na frente dela, e sorriu. Ela revirou os olhos.  
― Bem, Lily... Fiquei muito tempo em casa pensando em como falar isso para você. Em como e _quando_. Veja bem, agora você está com quase quatorze anos e acho que já está grande o suficiente para aceitar o que vou lhe dizer.  
Nessa hora, Daniel interrompeu e olhou para Lílian, como se esperasse uma resposta dela. Lílian não a deu, apenas olhou para ele, querendo saber o que era que ele tanto queria dizer para ela.  
― Bom ― disse ele, depois de algum tempo de silêncio ― Lílian, você bem sabe que eu sempre gostei muito de você. Você possui grandes atrativos, como seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos ruivos, mas não é só isso que me chama a atenção em você. É a sua personalidade forte que me fez sentir atraído por você, a cada dia que se passava. Entenda-me quando digo isso, Lily, é a sua leve arrogância quando eu venho a lhe falar; causando-me uma certa alegria. Evidentemente, eu sei que esse seu jeito de me tratar não é nada mais que normal, uma vez que você tem sentimentos muito fortes em relação à minha pessoa. ― Lílian levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, querendo entender o sentido de tudo aquilo.  
"Lily, Lily, todo esse seu jeito me encanta. Não só a arrogância como já o tinha dito, mas como a sua forma de agir, de ser. Adoro quando você discute com Potter, por exemplo. É algo que definitivamente mostra toda a sua maneira de brigar, toda a sua raiva. Seus olhos brilham de raiva, você gritando, tudo. São pequenas coisas que me fazem ter certeza de que, enfim, preciso ter essa conversa com você. Eu estou no meu sexto ano e em breve sairei de Hogwarts. Já está na hora. Devo lhe lembrar, Lily, que uma segunda coisa que me deu a razão de nós dois termos um relacionamento mais profundo é que, infelizmente, você é nascida trouxa."  
― Espere, como assim, _infelizmente_? ― perguntou Lílian.  
Daniel piscou os olhos, atordoado. Provavelmente porque não esperava ser interrompido nessa hora. Lílian então percebera que ele havia decorado tudo aquilo que ele estava dizendo para ela. Irritada, ela revirou os olhos.  
― Bem Lily, você deve entender... Nascidos trouxas não têm lá uma grande...  
― Você está dizendo que o fato de eu ser nascida trouxa é algo para eu me envergonhar?  
― Não! Lily, claro que não, evidente que não. Mas, por favor, eu só pretendo te ajudar. Exatamente por você ser nascida trouxa, acho que deveríamos realmente... Aprofundar nosso relacionamento.  
Irritada com toda aquela história de _aprofundar o relacionamento_ (que, na opinião dela, não existia nenhum para ser aprofundado), Lílian levantou-se ― O que diabos você quer dizer? Será que não está na hora de parar com todo esse discurso mal feito e decorado e falar logo o que você quer comigo?  
O garoto mordeu os lábios.  
― Bem, então peço apenas para que sente-se. ― disse ele.  
Lílian bufou, mas como não tinha outra alternativa para se livrar dele, sentou-se. ― Pois bem ― disse ela ― agora, fale.

― É algo simples. O que me levou a falar tudo isso é porque creio que seja necessário lhe mostrar todas as razões para isso. Gostaria de pedir para que, nosso primeiro encontro seja, então, no primeiro final de semana de ida para Hogsmeade.  
Silêncio. Daniel esperava ansiosamente pela resposta de Lílian. Já ela, estava atônita. Jamais pensara que Daniel Amis pediria algo assim. Ele não pedira, na verdade, apenas estava combinando. Para Lílian, aquilo era uma audácia enorme. Lílian começou a rir.  
― Querida, eu entendo que o nervosismo seja muito, mas espero uma resposta... ― disse ele.  
― Nervosismo? ― perguntou Lílian, entre as risadas. ― Ora, vamos, Amis! Você sabe que eu não estou nervosa. Você sabe que estou rindo da situação ridícula em que você acabou de _se_ colocar. Por favor, Amis, _não_. Não seja tão apelativo. Em primeiro lugar, você sequer perguntou se era do meu agrado um encontro com você. E a minha resposta, claramente, é não. Em segundo lugar, você acha mesmo que tem o direito de dizer que, saindo comigo, irá ajudar a minha situação de nascida trouxa?  
Daniel abrira a boca para falar, mas por um momento não conseguiu falar nada.  
― Você... Sim, eu não apenas acho que vou ajudar sua situação, como tenho certeza. Você deve se lembrar, Lily, que eu venho de uma família inteiramente de bruxos. E assim, casando-se comigo, você...  
― _Casar_? Você está se precipitando demais. Amis, eu mal tenho quatorze anos! E você já quer falar em casamento? Por favor, esqueça tudo isso. Escute, eu nunca, nunca pensei em ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com você, portanto, eu peço desculpas. Agora... Se puder me dar licença. ― Lílian levantou-se. Daniel assentiu, e ela foi embora.  
Enquanto procurava suas amigas, sua cabeça pensava em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, foi a primeira vez que alguém a convidara para sair. Por mais que tenha sido Daniel Amis - ela nunca sairia com ele -, foi um convite sério! Lílian sorriu quando avistou a cabine das amigas. Quando abriu a porta, Patrícia pulou em cima da amiga:  
― Estávamos tão preocupadas! Achávamos que você tinha perdido o trem!

― Paty, calma ― disse Aline ― deixa a coitada respirar.  
Lílian abraçou Patrícia e olhou para Aline, sorrindo. Aline tinha, finalmente, deixado o cabelo solto. Quando soltou Patrícia e foi cumprimentar Mônica, esta tinha também modificado seu cabelo, tirando a franja.  
― Já chega, estava me enjoando. ― disse ela, quando Lílian comentou sobre o cabelo dela. ― Mas o que aconteceu com você? A gente estava realmente preocupada... ― perguntou, quando Lílian sentou-se ao seu lado.  
― Bem, eu realmente quase perdi o trem. Eu estava procurando por vocês até que Daniel Amis veio me procurar para encher meu saco, sabe. Ele me prendeu por um bom tempo.

― E o que é que aquele gorila queria? ― perguntou Aline, rindo.  
― Gorila? Que maldade, Aline... Ele não tem nada a ver com um gorila! ― disse Mônica.  
Mônica tinha um senso de simplesmente _sempre_ ver algo de bom nas pessoas, e nunca poderia ser capaz de ver algo de ruim nelas. Lílian achava aquilo algo mágico, uma vez que ela jamais teria essa capacidade. Não que ela achasse que Amis fosse realmente um gorila (apesar de ter gostado do apelido que Aline dera), mas para ela, conseguir ver algo de bom em certas pessoas (como Tiago Potter, por exemplo), era algo praticamente impossível.  
― Quando ele sorri, ele me lembra um gorila. Sem contar que ele tem ombros gigantescos, e braços que vão até praticamente o chão! ― replicou Aline, levando os braços até o chão para imitar um gorila.  
Lílian e Patrícia riram, e Mônica apenas deu um sorriso torto.  
― Mas afinal, o que o _Daniel_ queria? ― perguntou Aline, depois que viu que Mônica não tinha achado nenhuma graça.  
― E vocês não vão nem acreditar...  
Lílian contou tudo o que se passara - desde que tinha quase chegado atrasada até o pedido de _casamento_ de Amis. À medida que Lílian contava, suas amigas ficavam cada vez mais assustadas. Quando Lílian chegou ao término da história, todas ficaram em silêncio.  
― Pelo menos ― disse Patrícia, quebrando o silêncio ―, você poderá contar para seus filhos que recebeu um pedido de casamento antes de ter quatorze anos, olha que coisa maravilhosa.  
Todas riram, inclusive Lílian - que achava aquilo a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.  
Mas, por incrível que pareça, teve _uma_ pessoa que não achou tão ridículo - achou muito mais ridículo a recusa de Lílian do que o pedido.  
Íris Snicket, quando Lílian contou, ficou estupefata.  
― Como é que é? Você _recusou_? ― ela perguntou. Seus cabelos agora estavam mais compridos, as pontas da cor de seu cabelo natural. Mas as pessoas ainda olhavam feio para ela - sua franja agora tinha algumas mechas roxas. ― Eu não acredito, Lily...! Seria seu primeiro...  
― Encontro, eu sei. ― disse Lílian ― Mas eu ainda estou no meu quarto ano, certo? Eu tenho ainda muito tempo. E nem penso em sair com ninguém. Eu estou muito mais preocupada...  
― Vamos lá, Lily! Ele é, pelo menos, bonitinho! ― disse Íris. ― Você deveria pensar melhor. Sabe, aposto que se você for falar com ele... E dizer que aceita o convite, ele ainda sairia com você.  
Lílian negou com a cabeça, arrancando algumas folhinhas de grama perto da árvore que estavam sentadas. Isso estava fora de cogitação.  
― Ele parece um gorila, Íris.  
Íris prendeu o riso, mas Lílian percebeu que ela tinha achado graça. ― Não parece, não. Você também exagera, viu?  
― Desculpa. Mas para mim, ele parece, e... ― Lílian olhou o relógio ― Ah, é melhor eu ir. Eu preciso ir na biblioteca, marquei com a Mônica que ia ajudá-la.  
― Claro ― disse Íris ― então eu vou pra minha Sala Comunal. Estou lendo um livro muito legal, espero conseguir terminá-lo hoje...  
As duas seguiram até um certo caminho juntas, quando Íris teve que virar um corredor. Elas se despediram, e Lílian voltou-se para um caminho contrário do que ia - não tinha marcado nada com Mônica, mas não queria continuar com a conversa Daniel Amis. Ela estava certa de que não deveria ter aceitado o convite dele, mas pelo visto metade de suas amigas achavam exatamente o contrário. Lílian odiava aquilo. Aline achava que ela deveria ter aceitado para _fazer graça_ - algo que Lílian achava repugnante. Algo que seria bem característico de Sirius Black fazer, e não Lílian. E era capaz de Aline ter falado aquilo exatemente porque Sirius Black faria. E não por ser opinião da própria Aline. Patrícia achava que seria legal para pelo menos se divertir um pouco - apesar da própria achar Daniel Amis um tolo. Patrícia provavelmente queria ver Lílian saindo com qualquer um. Sendo um homem, ela estaria satisfeita. Ela era bem o tipo de pessoa que quer ver todo mundo virando casal. Menos ela. E Mônica não achava que ela deveria sair com Daniel, mas que deveria pedir desculpas pelo modo grosseiro com que tratara ele, coisa que Lílian não faria, uma vez que se sentiu imensamente ofendida quando Daniel disse que ela _infelizmente_ era nascida trouxa.  
Lílian não tinha para onde ir. Entrou na Sala Comunal, que estava um pouco cheia. Subiu para seu quarto, enfiou-se em sua cama e, para não se sentir uma completa inútil, passou a folhear as páginas de seu livro de Poções.  
― Lily?  
A garota olhou para cima. Estava tão ocupada em pensar sobre Daniel e sua proposta ridícula, que não percebera a presença de Mônica.  
― Tá tudo bem?  
Lílian acenou com a cabeça, fechando o livro. ― Tá sim... Só estou pensando... ― e fez gestos incompreensíveis com a mão. ― Você sabe.  
― Não, não sei, Lily. Você pode me explicar?  
Mônica olhou para a amiga preocupada. Lílian sorriu para ela, e voltou a fazer os gestos incompreensíveis.  
― Não é nada demais, Mônica. Olha... Se alguém perguntar por mim... pode dizer que eu fui por aí, sei lá. Tô passeando por Hogwarts, tá?  
E sem esperar por uma resposta, Lílian desceu as escadas. Saiu do castelo e sentou-se perto da quadra de quadribol, onde o time da Corvinal treinava. Os jogadores, em suas vassouras, olharam feio para Lílian por ela ser da Grifinória, mas Lílian não ligou. Para não dar problema, deu as costas para a quadra, e ficou olhando para as pessoas, arrancando as gramas perto dela, com o mesmo pensamento.  
Olhou para o lado, e viu Amos Diggory. Ele estava conversando com os amigos, mas viu que Lílian estava por perto, e foi ao seu encontrou. Lílian fez menção de se levantar para cumprimentá-lo.  
― Não precisa, Lily. Posso fazer companhia?  
Lílian afirmou com a cabeça, e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.  
― O que faz aqui, sozinha? ― ele perguntou. ― Onde estão as suas amigas? Sempre te vejo acompanhada.  
― Ah, sim... Eu não sei, estou me sentindo estranha. ― Lílian disse, evitando olhar para Amos.  
Amos olhou para frente, e suspirou. ― Se sentir estranha como? Não está se sentindo bem?  
― Não, não é isso. Na verdade eu não sei muito bem como explicar... Eu não sei se a pessoa que está aqui, falando com você, é realmente quem era ano passado... Ou até algumas coisas acontecerem.  
― Que coisas?  
Nessa hora, Lílian parou. Amos Diggory era um garoto. E falar sobre um garoto para um garoto soava, no mínimo, estranho.  
― Bem... Daniel Amis, sabe quem é? Vive me perseguindo para todos os lados. Bem, ele me convidou para sair. Para Hogsmeade, sabe? E... bom, eu não gosto muito dele. Na verdade, ele sempre me perseguiu, querendo fazer amizade, mas sabe quando a coisa _não funciona_? É bem assim. A gente se conheceu muito por acaso, e depois disso ele sempre aparecia nas horas mais inusitadas. Eu me irritava com tudo isso, é claro, e demonstrava. Mas acontece que...  
Lílian nessa hora foi interrompida. Uma goles estava prestes a acertá-la, e iria, se Amos não tivesse empurrado ela para trás.  
― Quem foi o...  
― Potter. Eu não acredito... ― murmurou Amos, olhando para ele.  
Tiago, que estava com uma cara sorridente, ficou absolutamente sério assim que olhou para Amos. Cochichou alguma coisa para Sirius, que logo ficou sério também. Sirius foi até eles, murmurou qualquer pedido de desculpas e pegou a goles. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltaram a jogar.  
― Você quer ir embora daqui? Ah... Podemos ir para o outro lado, não sei...  
― Se _você_ quiser, nós vamos. Droga, é melhor irmos mesmo. Vai saber o que pode acontecer ― Lílian lançou um outro olhar para Tiago, e se levantou com a ajuda de Amos. Assim que ela se levantou, Amos levou uma bolada na cabeça. ― POTTER! COMO VOCÊ OUSA?  
O garoto olhou para Amos assustado, ignorando completamente Lílian, que murmurou o quanto odiava Tiago Potter.  
― Pelo amor de Deus! Você podia ter machucado ele, isso se não o machucou! ― Lílian virou Amos para ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas o garoto a impediu.  
― Vamos só embora. Por favor, não vamos... Complicações, tem muita gente aqui. ― disse ele, passando a mão no local onde foi atingido.  
Lílian queria discutir com Tiago. Estava irritada e se sentindo mal, e Tiago Potter era a pessoa perfeita para descontar toda sua raiva. Mas não iria fazer essa desfeita com Amos. Ela assentiu e os dois foram para o lado oposto ao dos garotos.  
― Eu não duvidaria se me dissessem que ele fez isso de propósito. ― disse Lílian, sentando-se.  
Amos sorriu. ― Não diga isso. Ele pode me detestar, mas não faria isso... Acho que...  
― Amos, ele tentou duas vezes. Na primeira quase me acertou, e na segunda conseguiu te acertar. Bem quando você estava de costas. É um covarde.  
Enquanto dizia isso, Lílian olhou para ele irritada. Amos tocou sua mão suavemente, fazendo com que ela se virasse.  
― Temos que ficar falando sobre isso? ― perguntou ― Você estava falando... Sobre Daniel, não?  
Lílian olhou para a mão dele, ainda tocando a dela e sorriu.  
― Desculpe, não queria te incomodar... Sim, estávamos falando dele. E, bem... Ele me convidou para sair... Como já disse. Eu achei aquilo ridículo, sabe. Eu sempre demonstrei tanta irritação ao falar com ele, nunca imaginei que ele ia fazer um pedido desse. E agora todo mundo está dizendo que eu teria que aceitar, apesar de eu não gostar dele... Não sei, Amos, me sinto chateada com isso. Todas as minhas amigas... A Mônica, Paty, Line, a Íris... Elas sabem que eu não gosto dele. E ficam insistindo nessa história.  
A conversa terminou por aí. Lílian esperava uma resposta, e Amos olhava para o outro lado. O garoto tirou do bolso uma caixinha com um sapo de chocolate, e ofereceu-a à Lílian, que agradeceu. Quando mordeu o primeiro pedaço, Amos disse, olhando para ela:  
― Então... Podemos resolver isso.  
― Como? ― Lílian perguntou, dando uma segunda dentada.  
― Quer sair comigo?

**N/A:** Pois é, podem me xingar, mas eu ADORO fazer esses finais de capítulos do mal... E eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, e espero que gostem desse e que fiquem curiosas para a resposta da Lily... Quero saber: vocês acham que ela vai aceitar, ou ela vai negar? O que acham que ela realmente sente pelo Amos? Me digam hehehehehe!  
**Agradecimentos:** Aos leitores que estão lendo isso daqui, e aos que tiveram paciência para esperar a dona aqui ter vontade de ler. Vocês podem me matar, de verdade, porque eu realmente mereço. Meio ano sem postar é ridículo, e eu sei bem disso! Claro, a Lulu Star que foi a minha beta durante todo esse tempo e que foi maravilhosamente paciente comigo. E a beta desse capítulo, que não foi a Lulu, foi a Mel Black. Muito obrigada à todos, de verdade!

Beijos,

_Mary Lupin._

PS: Sei que não mereço, mas... Uma review iria muito, muito bem!!


	9. Encontro e Negação

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_A situação da fic melhorou, diga-se de passagem... Espero continuar assim, de verdade. Sei que os meus capítulos são meio curtos, e pretendo reverter isso, mas por enquanto espero que se divirtam com só esse capítulo meio pequeno...  
_

_E antes de responder os comentários, gostaria de deixar um aviso para vocês: como é de conhecimento de todos - ou pelo menos, deveria ser - o Brasil (e todos os países que têm a língua portuguesa como língua oficial) está passando por uma reforma ortográfica. Aqui no Brasil, ideia não tem mais acento, micro-ondas é separado e linguiça não tem mais o trema. Então, eu queria avisar que esse capítulo não está escrito com a nova ortografia, e sim com a antiga. Mas que eu irei passar a escrever da nova maneira a partir do próximo capítulo. É claro que eu talvez esqueça alguma coisa, mas temos 2012 para nos acostumar, portanto... não me matem se eu escrever "herói" ao invés de "heroi", por exemplo._

_Agora, aos comentários!_

_**Ninha Baudelaire:**__ Obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo! Bem, você não especificou qual "relacionamento" você está dizendo, mas creio que como estamos falando de uma fic Tiago/Lílian, você está falando do relacionamento deles. Bem, está começando exatamente nesse capítulo... Deixo a fic falar por si mesma. Beijos, e obrigada!_

_**Layla Black:**__ Que bom que você está gostando da história, eu fico feliz! E sobre a sua curiosidade pelo que vai acontecer, bem... Eis o capítulo aqui em baixo! Beijos, obrigada pela review!_

_**zihsendin: **__Ah, agora vou ter que te decepcionar! Esse capítulo em especial não tem nenhum trecho do livro, porque eu simplesmente não tinha nenhum para encaixar, dos que eu selecionei para a fic... Estou muito feliz em ver que tenho uma nova leitora, e que não vou decepcioná-la como fiz com tantas outras, hehehehe.. Obrigada pela review!_

_E, para todos, uma boa leitura!_

**Capítulo VIII:** Encontro & Negação 

― _Então... Podemos resolver isso.__  
__― Como? __― Lílian perguntou, dando uma segunda dentada.__  
__― Quer sair comigo?_

Lílian abriu a boca e ficou assim por muito tempo. Amos olhava para o lado, o vento batendo em seus cabelos, deixando-o mais bonito do que nunca. Para piorar a situação, Lílian pigarreou e olhou para o chão. Deixou o sapo de chocolate no chão, e passou a arrancar a grama perto de onde estava sentada. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e Lílian, que estava nervosa para ter qualquer outra reação, deu uma risada - que na hora, lhe pareceu uma risada de pato.  
― Eu estou falando sério, Lily. ― disse Amos, fazendo com que o sorriso de Lílian saísse de seu rosto ― Eu gosto muito de você. Você é...  
― Amos, por favor ― pediu a garota, passando os cabelos para trás da orelha ― Não precisa fazer isso.  
O garoto olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. Segurou as duas mãos de Lílian e as beijou carinhosamente.  
― Eu jamais faria um pedido desses se não estivesse falando a mais pura verdade.  
À medida que ele ia falando, Lílian sentia-se mais confusa. Quando Amos beijou suas mãos, sentiu seu rosto corar. Para esconder isso, Lílian olhou para baixo.  
― Certo. Você não quer, tudo bem, eu entendo que você esteja passando uma fase complicada, dois convites para sair em quase menos de uma semana é...  
Lílian negou com a cabeça, soltou suas mãos das dele ― Quem disse que eu não quero? Eu falei isso?  
Amos a olhou assustado, e Lílian tentou descobrir em seus olhos se ele estava esperançoso ou não, mas não conseguiu. Lílian olhou para o lado e sorriu envergonhada por causa de sua atitude impensada. A garota fez que ia falar alguma coisa, olhou para ele, mas logo depois desviou o olhar para o sapo de chocolate abandonado no chão.  
― Mas também não falou que quer. E você...  
― Por isso mesmo, você não deveria ser tão precipitado assim. ― disse Lílian, evitando olhar para ele.  
Os dois sorriram, mas nada falaram. Lílian sabia a resposta, mas não fazia idéia de como iria falar. Olhou para ele, e sem perceber, se viu falando, abobadamente:  
― Eu quero... Eu aceito. Mesmo.

― _Como_?! Você foi convidada pelo _Amos Diggory_? Ah, é mentira! É mentira! ― Aline repetiu isso cada vez mais alto.  
― Acho que você tem que falar um pouco mais alto, Aline. Provavelmente o professor Slughorn não ouviu lá nas masmorras! ― disse Mônica, olhando ao redor da sala comunal, procurando alguma pessoa que não estivesse olhando para Aline com olhar assustado. E, para seu pavor, viu que Remo olhava para ela própria, e não para Aline. Desviou o olhar, pigarreou e voltou para Lílian. ― Mas como é que foi?  
Lílian suspirou e encostou-se no espaldar da poltrona em que estava sentada. Fechou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa, cansada. ― Eu já contei... Ele simplesmente me convidou. E eu aceitei, foi só isso. Não tem nada demais! Ele não ajoelhou-se diante mim e declamou um poema, ou seja lá o que for que vocês estejam pensando que ele fez... Ele não é um príncipe encantado da Cinderela.  
― Quem? ― perguntou Aline.  
― Ah, esquece. Contos de fada trouxas. Enfim, não interessa. De qualquer forma, foi só isso. No próximo final de semana eu vou sair com ele.  
As três ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Olharam uma para a outra e riram. Aline olhou para o lado e ficou por um bom tempo observando alguma coisa. Lílian olhava para baixo, ainda sonhando com Amos. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre o garoto; não podia se dizer _apaixonada_ por ele. Mas ela sabia que sentia alguma coisa a mais, não era simplesmente uma amizade como sentia por Remo. Ao se lembrar do garoto, virou-se para Mônica e sorriu:  
― E o Remo? Como é que vai? ― Lílian pôde perceber que Mônica corou, mas rapidamente virou o rosto para esconder.  
― Por que você tá perguntando isso para mim? Você deveria falar com ele, não comigo. Eu nem amiga dele sou...  
― Ah. Ele é lindo. ― disse Aline, de repente.  
Mônica e Lílian olharam espantadas para a amiga, achando muito estranho Aline falar que um garoto que não fosse Sirius Black era lindo, mas rapidamente perceberam que ela não falava de Remo, e sim de Sirius. Lílian suspirou e tamborilou os dedos com impaciência.  
― Lindo, maravilhoso, egocêntrico e preconceituoso, isso sim!  
Aline revirou os olhos. ― Lindo sim, maravilhoso sim, egocêntrico? Ninguém é perfeito! Mas o que ele fez para você chamá-lo de preconceituoso, Lily? Ele não te fez _nada_!  
Lílian revirou os olhos e olhou para o outro lado. Um silêncio constrangedor permaneceu entre as três, mas Lílian logo olhou para Aline. ― Olha, de verdade, eu não queria falar para você isso, mas você nunca percebeu? Ele nunca fala com pessoas cujos pais não são bruxos. Pense bem: Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew... E veja as garotas com quem ele sai. Porque isso você não poderá negar, ele sai com milhares de garotas... São todas sangue puro! É lógico que ele tem preconceito. Será que você nunca percebeu que ele praticamente não olha para mim e para a Paty?  
― Ah, Lily! Lá vem você com essa história, não é? Pois bem; você também nunca olhou para ele direito! Nunca tratou-o bem, não é? Pensa bem!  
― Tá legal, mas _ele_ já falou umas coisas para mim que me irritaram! Uma vez ele perguntou, espantadíssimo, se meus pais recebiam corujas! Claro, entendo que por meus pais serem trouxas é estranho, mas o olhar dele, Aline, você não viu! Quando falou dos meus pais, quase usou um tom de nojo!  
― Lily, você pode não gostar dele por vários motivos, mas não venha me dizer que ele é preconceituoso, não me venha com essa!  
― Meninas, será que vocês podem _calar a boca_?! ― gritou Mônica, irritada.  
Quando Mônica disse isso, Lílian percebeu o quão estava idiotamente irritada com Aline. As duas já estavam de pé, e Aline estava com um olhar agressivo. Lílian olhou para a amiga e deu os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas.  
― Tá bom, Lily... Eu entendo que você não goste dele, mas... ele não é preconceituoso. Desculpa, mas ele não é. ― disse Aline, jogando-se na cadeira onde estava antes da briga começar.  
― Ok, vamos evitar brigas, correto? ― disse Mônica ― Por favor, hoje não. Amanhã vocês podem até brigar, mas hoje... Ah. Ah, ah... Não. Não, logo hoje... Por que diabos _hoje_ esse cara resolve vir até aqui?  
Aline e Lílian olharam para o lado em que Mônica estava fixando, com um olhar cansado, e puderam ver...

― Tiago Potter. Ai que inferno. ― bufou Lílian ― Por que, me diga um único motivo para as pessoas não se tocarem quando não são bem vindas?  
― E aí meninas! Tudo bom? ― perguntou Tiago, olhando para as três e sorrindo, com as mãos no bolso. Aline, que não podia destratar o melhor amigo de Sirius, sorriu alegremente e acenou para ele. Mônica tentou ser simpática, mas só conseguiu dar um sorriso amarelo. Lílian não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto. ― E aí, quais são as novidades?  
― A novidade é que eu vou fazer uma promessa para Merlin... Para ver se algumas pessoas conseguem não encherem o saco de outras pessoas. ― disse Lílian, bufando.  
― Oh, Evans, não seja assim tão má... Aliás, o que eu quero falar refere-se exatamente a você... Na verdade, eu quero conversar a sós com você, se não for problema.  
Mônica e Aline se entreolharam, preparando-se para o ataque de fúria de Lílian, mas este não veio. Lílian sequer olhou para as duas pedindo para que não saíssem.  
― Ah... Mônica, acho que estamos sobrando, certo? ― disse Aline, levantando-se e dando uma boa olhada em Lílian, que olhava irritada para Tiago. As duas saíram com passos rápidos e subiram para o dormitório, como se Lílian fosse de repente soltar gritos desvairados em Tiago. (Apesar de ser essa a vontade dela, a garota se segurou - não podia negar que não estava querendo saber o que ele queria tão especificamente com _ela_.)

Tiago bagunçou os cabelos, o que fez Lílian arrepender-se de deixá-lo ficar à sós com ela. Aquela mania de fazer com que o cabelo dele ficasse mais bagunçado do que já eram naturalmente irritava a garota profundamente. Mesmo assim, ela não falou nada. Esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa.

― Bem, Evans, posso me sentar ao seu lado? Quer dizer, não é nenhum problema... Claro que não, você não se importaria. ― Tiago sentou-se sem sequer esperar a resposta de Lílian, que girou os olhos para o teto e continuou quieta e emburrada. ― Bom... O que eu quero falar com você, Evans, é algo muito sério. ― a voz de Tiago estava tão firme que Lílian se impressionara e ousou até a olhar bem nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do garoto. Aqueles olhos eram, de fato, bonitos... Por um momento, Lílian não parou de observá-los atentamente.

"Sei que sou maravilhoso, Evans, não precisa ficar tão encantada." ― Tiago fez Lílian despertar completamente de seus devaneios. Passou a olhar para Tiago com desprezo, evitando mais algum contato por mais de poucos segundos dos olhos do garoto.

― Ah, sim, estou encantada com seus olhos debochados, cínicos e ridículos. Agora, será que você pode desembuchar, _Potter_? ― disse ela, com desprezo ao dizer a última palavra.

Com uma risada, Tiago bagunçou mais ainda seus cabelos e piscou para a garota. ― Ah, é exatamente _isso_ que é divertido em você, Evans... Bem, vou _desembuchar_, como você bem disse. Ah, sim, sim. ― disse Tiago, divertido.

― Estou já faz algum tempo pensando em fazer isso, Evans... Quero dizer, é fato que você está encatada por mim. Só por esses minutos que você olhou para mim de uma maneira doce e meiga, absurdamente apaixonada, eu diria...

Lílian sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Como ele ousa...

― Sim, sim, apaixonada... Eu sou um cara muito generoso, sabe, Evans. Entendo que as garotas caiam de amores por mim. Sou divertido, bonito, inteligente, engraçado, jogo quadribol excelentemente... Eu não gosto muito de falar dessa maneira, mas como sei perfeitamente bem que você pensa a mesma coisa...

Isso está atrapassando os limites do bom senso, pensou Lílian. Como ele ousa, como ele ousa?!

― E como sei que você pensa isso de mim, eu falo... Sou bem modesto, mas sei perceber quando tem uma menina apaixonada por mim... E você, Evans, para sua felicidade, está indúbtavelmente caída de amores por mim.

À cada palavra de Tiago, Lílian sentia mais raiva daquele moleque atrevido...

― Portanto, e agora peço para que você não tenha um acesso maluco de felicidades, peço que seja bastante discreta agora...

Ela já sabia o que ele ia dizer. Ela tinha _certeza_ que era aquilo, mas não acreditava na audácia daquele menino... Indúbtavelmente caída de amores, aquele atrevido deve ter aprendido aquela palavra naquele momento e resolveu usá-la porque achou-a bonita...

― Mas, quer sair comigo?

BOM.

No instante em que Tiago fizera a pergunta, Lílian levantou-se com tanta raiva que fez Tiago ir diretamente para o chão.

― COMO - É - QUE - VOCÊ - OUSA ― gritou Lílian, corando (o que a deixava mais irritada ainda) ― DIZER - TAMANHOS - ABSURDOS?

Tiago, que estava caído no chão, apoiado por uma cadeira próxima, os óculos tortos, o rosto com uma expressão de quem acabara de ver um hipogrifo cantando ao lado de um elfo doméstico...

― VOCÊ É UM RETARDADO MENTAL, NÃO É? NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ― continuou Lílian, ignorando que haviam umas trinta ou quarenta pessoas observando-a, absurdamente assustados. ― Só pode ser, um imbecil, um idiota, um GROSSO! ― ela fez questão de bater o pé perto da mão de Tiago ao dizer a última palavra. Tiago, assustado, levantou a mão, fazendo com que ficasse em uma posição mais ridícula. ― Pelo amor de Deus, como é que você ousa... Como você _pensa_ em fazer uma coisa dessas? VOCÊ É LOUCO, NÉ, NÃO ACREDITO!

O garoto ainda olhava para ela, atônito, sem saber o que fazer. Bufando, Lílian olhou para os lados, com medo de que algum monitor fosse jogar alguma detenção nela, mas viu que os dois monitores mais próximos estavam assustados demais para fazer qualquer coisa, ela continuou:

― Você é um completo grosso, isso sim! Bonito?! Tem garotos muito mais bonitos que você, eu te garanto! Conheço muitos outros... E ah, sim, fala de sua capacidade de segurar uma bolinha voadora, ah, como se isso fosse algo que lhe desse algum crédito!! ME POUPE, POTTER! E inteligente? Tá bom então, você, inteligente? VOCÊ NÃO GANHA DE UM JOGO DE XADREZ DE UM POLVO EM DECOMPOSIÇÃO, DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? Você não é inteligente, muito pelo contrário, você é um dos garotos mais idiotas que já encontrei em toda a minha infeliz vida de 14 anos! Eu não acredito que você me pediu para sair, Potter, eu não acredito... Quer que eu seja só mais uma de todas aquelas retardadas que babam em você, não é? POIS EU NÃO SOU ASSIM! Eu NÃO estou apaixonada por você, NUNCA estarei e JAMAIS - e repito, para que você entenda - JAMAIS vou sair com uma ostra como você, uma pessoa arrogante, orgulhosa, ridícula... Ah, mas eu juro que se eu pudesse eu azarava você tão fortemente que você teria que ficar meses sem sair da ala hospitalar...

Nesse momento, um dos monitores, cujo nome era Gabriel Maldorf, assustou-se com a ameaça da garota e no instante em que ela puxou a varinha das vestes ele segurou o braço dela. Lílian olhou para quem foi o retardado que havia impedido ela de azarar aquele maldito quando percebeu que poderia estar encrencada.

― Evans, já chega agora. Francamente...! Poderia ter falado apenas um simples "não"! Não creio que isso seja tão difícil! Vou ter que falar com a Profª McGonagall sobre isso, e talvez tirar vinte pontos da Grifinória seja justo? É, vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória sim! ― disse o garoto, quando os alunos reclamaram ― O que vocês esperem que eu faça? Deixe essa menina absolutamente fora de controle gritar na sala comunal, e eu perder meu distintivo de monitor? Não, não. Agora, Evans... Por favor. Evite isso... Ahn... Bem, é melhor você ir para seu quarto... Acho. ― disse o garoto, que ficou um pouco com medo de Lílian quando ela o encarou irritada.

Com um movimento brusco, Lílian soltou-se do garoto e olhou para Tiago, que agora se levantara com a ajuda de Sirius e a olhava ainda atônito. Negou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas dizendo que era muita pretenção chamá-la para sair daquela maneira.

― Ok, Tiago ― disse Remo, que acompanhara tudo à distância e agora chegara perto dele ― isso era óbvio que aconteceria... Eu...

― _Eu avisei que ela não ia aceitar, Tiago_ ― desdenhou Tiago, fazendo uma voz de falsete ― Obrigado, muito obrigado pelo apoio moral que recebo de você.

― Acalme-se, Tiago, acalme-se ― disse Sirius, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo ― sabe, apesar de ter sido o seu primeiro fora... E não me olhe dessa maneira, porque é a realidade... Você pode ainda insistir. Seu orgulho já foi ferido, mesmo. Fez o maior papel de imbecil na frente de todos os alunos da Grifinória... Agora lute pelo seu orgulho.

Tiago, que lançava um olhar fuzilante para a escada do dormitório feminino, concordou com a cabeça ― É, você tem razão. Eu posso passar a vida inteira fazendo isso, mas essa garota vai sair comigo. Essa menina ainda vai ver só! Ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter.

― Muito bem, então. Vamos preparar um novo nome para o Tiago... ― disse Remo, que agora sabia muito bem que os momentos de tranquilidade ao lado de Tiago seriam poucos.  
― Que tal Rafael? ― perguntou Pedro, inocentemente.

Lílian subiu as escadas até seu dormitório com um ódio dentro de si que ela era capaz de explodir. Entrou dentro do quarto e encontrou Mônica e Aline olhando um álbum de fotos da viagem que Mônica tinha feito.

― AQUELE MONSTRO...! ― gritou Lílian assim que entrou.

― Ok, Lil, a gente ouviu tudo ― disse Mônica, chegando perto da amiga com cautela ― Desculpa, a gente não fazia _idéia_ que ele iria te chamar para sair, porque se soubéssemos jamais teríamos deixado você sozinha com ele... Ah, Lil, por favor, nos desculpe...

― A culpa não é de vocês! A culpa é da audácia desse moleque destrambelhado! QUE ÓDIO! ― Lílian chutou um travesseiro que estava no chão. ― Idiota, insensível... Ridículo, absolutamente ridículo... Não dá para acreditar que... PELO AMOR DE DEUS! COMO ELE SE ATREVE? Se o Gabriel Maldorf não tivesse impedido, o Potter estaria agora mais arrependido como nunca de ter me convidado... NÃO ACREDITO!

Aline chegou perto da amiga e segurou sua mão ― Calma, Lily, calma! Não fica assim, não é preciso ficar assim! Pensa, já tá chegando o final de semana... E você vai sair com o Amos! Você vai sair com um dos meninos mais legais de toda a Hogwarts! E olha que você está falando _comigo_, que você sabe que é absolutamente obcecada pelo Sirius Black.

Depois que Aline assumiu o que, para Lílian, era impossível que fosse feito, a garota conseguiu mudar um pouco de humor.

― Vamos lá, Lílian Evans, anime-se! Vem cá, come um sapo de chocolate aqui comigo... ― disse Mônica, tentando ajudar.

― Eu _não quero_ um sapo de chocolate ― disse Lílian, que apesar de conseguir melhorar seu humor, não estava alegre o bastante para comer chocolate.

― Hm, eu posso fazer você querer! * ― ouviu-se uma voz atrás de Lílian. Era Patrícia, com um rolo de pergaminho na mão. ― Lily, Lily, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você... Quer dizer, Gabriel Maldorf perguntou para mim se estava tudo bem com você, mas eu não sabia, claro, porque estava... ah, estava com a Íris, não importa o que eu estava fazendo. E, bem, é _exatamente_ aí a parte que te interessa. Você sabe, eu estava voltando para cá com a Íris, quando encontrei... Adivinha quem eu encontrei? É, ele mesmo! Amos Diggory, seu novo _love-affair_! E ele foi muito simpático comigo, ah, isso ele foi mesmo! Perguntou como eu estava, como todas vocês estavam! Aliás, mandou um olá para todas, e para você, Lily, ele mandou _algo_ a mais! ― Patrícia riu e entregou o pergaminho para Lílian, que o pegou com uma expressão de dúvida.

_Querida Lílian,_

_Não sei exatamente o motivo de estar escrevendo esta carta para você... Vamos nos encontrar e ter tempo o suficiente para conversar direito e à sós no próximo sábado. Mas acho que é exatamente por isso, devo estar nervoso... Não sei, de verdade. Estou escrevendo isso para me auto-afirmar, acho._

_E espero sinceramente que esteja tudo bem com você, porque infelizmente ouvi Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew tramando mais uma de suas... trambicagens, por uma falta de palavra melhor. Potter dizia que iria convidá-la para sair para o próximo final de semana. Lupin até reprimiu-o, dizendo que era óbvio que você não iria sair com ele; mas Black achou a idéia maravilhosa. Pettigrew, bem, não preciso dizer que aquele garoto não tem opinião própria. Espero que ele não tenha de fato convidado você, pois provavelmente isso irá deixá-la irritada, e não gostaria de vê-la de mau humor._

_Sei que esta carta não tem muito sentido, mas eu realmente gostaria de falar com você hoje, e como não te encontrei, só podia ser por carta._

_Até mais, e espero vê-la logo,_

_Amos._

Lílian leu a carta duas vezes, sem acreditar. _Devo estar nervoso..._ Ele disse que estava _nervoso_ para o próximo sábado. Parecia mentira que Amos estava nervoso para o encontro dos dois. _Realmente gostaria de falar com você hoje_ - então quer dizer que ele de fato gostava da companhia dela! Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Lílian. _Espero vê-la logo_. Mal ele sabia que _ela_ esperava vê-lo também!

― LÍLIAN, QUER ME OUVIR POR FAVOR? ― gritou Aline, despertando a garota de seus sonhos.

Ainda com um sorriso bobo, Lílian olhou para a amiga. ― Estou a todos os ouvidos, pode falar o que quiser!

― E aí? O que dizia a carta? Ah, qual é, você vai esconder isso das suas amigas? Vamos lá, conta logo!

― Leiam! Leiam isso e vejam! Eu não ligo, podem ler ― e entregou o pergaminho para Aline, que logo pregou os olhos no que estava escrito. Quando terminou, entregou para Patrícia e Mônica, que logo depois que leram tiveram a mesma reação que Aline: abraçaram a amiga. As quatro ficaram jogadas na cama de Lílian e rindo, alegres.

Patrícia suspirou ― Ah, mal dá para acreditar! Ele está simplesmente apaixonado por você... Não consigo pensar em como isso aconteceu! Ah, Lily, como você é sortuda, como você é... Ah, maldita, para de ficar dando risada! Não dá para acreditar, de verdade, não consigo... Nossa, Lily!

A amiga olhou para Lílian e deu um soco de leve no ombro dela. As duas sorriram, e Lílian levantou-se.

― Seja como for... Ainda temos que ir dormir. Amanhã é um novo dia, vamos, eu estou com sono, e vocês... AH! OLHA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA CAMA! ― disse ela, quando olhou para o lençol amarrotado em cima da cama. ― Olha aqui, suas malditas, vocês vão arrumar isso daqui com a língua, sei lá como vocês vão fazer isso, mas vão!  
― Ora, Lil... Não seja tão irritadinha assim, olha só como as coisas são simples quando se é uma bruxa ― disse Aline, apontando a varinha para a a cama e dizendo ― _Arrumar_!  
A cama rapidamente se arrumou sozinha, e Lílian sorriu para a amiga, como um agradecimento.  
― Não sei como eu esqueço a mágica... De vez em quando acho que eu sou um aborto...

Lílian, Mônica e Patrícia deram risada, mas Aline olhou feio para Lílian. Chegou perto da amiga e apertou o braço dela fortemente.

― Ai, Line! O que aconteceu, falei alguma coisa err...?

― Não zombe assim dos abortos, Lílian ― disse Aline, apertando mais forte o braço da amiga ― Por que você não faz idéia de como isso é triste, tá legal? _Você não sabe_! ― gritou ela, largando a amiga e descendo as escadas batendo os pés.  
As três amigas se entreolharam, assustadas. Lílian passou a mão onde Aline tinha apertado ― O que aconteceu com ela?

Mônica e Patrícia deram os ombros, mostrando que não sabiam.

― Será que a Aline tem algum histórico na família de aborto...? ― perguntou Patrícia, desconfiada.

― Sei lá ― disse Mônica ― mas se ela não falou para a gente significa que, se ela tem, não é para a gente saber, talvez ela não queira que a gente saiba. Mas isso não é assunto nosso, portanto vamos ignorar o que aconteceu, ok?

_Continua..._

* _"Coma um sapo de chocolate ou alguma coisa assim" - "Eu não quero um sapo de chocolate" "Hm, eu posso fazer você querer!" -_ Essa cena foi inspirada em uma cena do quadrinho _Sandman _(de Neil Gaiman), em um diálogo entre as personagens Sonho e Desejo. Só queria colocar os devidos créditos, afinal, a idéia não é minha... [N/A]

N/A: E é isso aí, mais um capítulo! E dessa vez eu terminei mais rápido, não é? hehehehehe estou melhorando, estou melhorando! Bem, esse capítulo foi realmente divertido de escrever... E espero que tenham gostado do ataque histérico da Lily... Bem, espero mesmo que tenham gostado. E não se esqueçam, pessoal, que reviews existem e que falar do meu trabalho me incentiva!! Por favor, mesmo! :)

Atenciosamente,

_Mary Lupin._


End file.
